Killer Dancer
by hilariberri
Summary: KaixHil First fic He's a potential boyfriend and she's a killer dancer, literally. Both become partners for dance lessons. Will they be able to endure the physical contact? And other hardships? Ch 23: Somnambulate. Updated!
1. Who is the stud?

This is typical gaze again- so RUN! Top of that don't anything but plot and the OCs. Oh yeah and have you read, "Another Chibi, Another Problem" by Phoenix-Roar? It's so cute…well if you haven't where the hell have you been? And btw, Phoenix-Roar if you're reading this…PLZ write more chapters in that fic! I'll help you!

This story is based on true events, and a novel and purely my own ideas. As you may know, the whole story is under revision, a few cleaning up here and there…still the same facts and plotline is pretty much the same! Warning: it's slightly AU. The time period of the seasons is a bit different.

Killer Dancer  
Chapter 1: Who is the stud?

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_It was the Summer School Year End Dance. Hilary Tatibana wore a strapless little black dress and a sky blue shrug and a pair of sky blue stilettos. She was dancing along the catchy beat of the music when she lost her step and stepped on something…the most likely story…_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Hhheeelllloooo!" Samantha waved her hand in front of Hilary's face. She shook her head and blinked several times, finally awake from her trance, "What?"

"Snap out of it!" Samantha was furious then calmed down, "Did you see that cutie?" Her cerulean blue eyes wandered the hall as she flicked her shoulder length platinum blond hair. She was the girl who gave another definition to the word 'cute.' She couldn't simply help it but to fall in love too easily and soon and being the school's boy magnet wasn't helping either. Nonetheless, she was never able to land on a perfect 10. The reason…she couldn't stay with the same guy for a day.

"No, I was too distracted," Hilary opened her blue locker, revealing the neat, orderly textbooks and the small gym bag. Samantha leaned against a locker beside Hilary and sighed, "He was so cute…"

"I'll take your word for it," she bluntly replied as she took out her textbooks from her locker, which suddenly closed with a slam. "What the—" Hilary muttered and peered up with a stunned look. It was the red haired boy named Tala who had pushed the locker shut. He had a dangerous smirk plastered on his face and a glint of friskiness filled his purple eyes. "Hey KD," he greeted.

"Have we met?" she pretended not to know the Russian.

"…hm, depends," he cornered the brunette and had an intense gaze pinned onto her.

"Okay Tala," she laughed nervously, grabbing his hand. "Are you still high or something?"

Tala smiled sheepishly, "No, I like to kid around." He took his free hand and wandered down her waist and she squeaked. AHH! PERVERT! The brunette couldn't help but blush.

"TALA!" she screeched. Suddenly a soccer ball flew across the hall and directly hit the back of Tala's head. He sharply turned and growled as he clenched his fists tight. The ball helplessly bounced to the side as its owner never came to recover it. Hilary ran and picked the soccer ball up with her delicate hands. It looked definitely new and suddenly, she found two initials. K.H.

The redhead strolled towards the brunette and snatched the ball from her hands. "I have to go…I'm it."

"What?" Hilary asked.

"I have to give this back to the owner. See ya later, KD!" Tala said and with that he ran. She waved goodbye as the blonde next to her suddenly spoke.

"I wonder if he's still single," Samantha looked up in wonderment.

Hilary cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you already have a boyfriend? Shane? You know in the 10th grade." Shane wore square framed glasses and had greasy spiky brown hair. Samantha called him 'dreamy' but Hilary just said a muffled ew for he was a player, for a geek.

"He's no good," she said, getting wound up at the thought of the boy.

'And he doesn't know that,' Hilary thought. 'I wonder…' "Who was the guy that passed by?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh you know that Russian beyblader, a total hunk…" Samantha said twisting a strand of her hair.

'This not had better be who I think it is, Samantha…ugh you!' The Blitzkrieg Boys did decide to move into Japan and go into Tyson's school as foreign exchange students, but they hadn't given the team full details. "Tala?" Hilary asked, hopeful.

"Close," Samantha fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag. "You were with the Bladebreakers! You should know who I'm talking about!"

"I do," Hilary whispered, clenching her fists.

* * *

All of the students sat on the bleachers inside the gymnasium. Students chit and chattered in the gymnasium just then the microphone let out an eerie shrill, silencing the students. Both Hilary and Samantha covered their ears, "Good morning students," the principal greeted.

"Today, a professional dance instructor has come to teach you how to dance. Let's use this opportunity to improve on one of our codes of conduct: trust, by interacting with the opposite sex." Many teens couldn't help but giggle when the principal mentioned the s-word. But most laughter came from the eight-graders or the new-pups of the school.

"People could be so immature," Hilary muttered, sticking out her tongue. "Right, Sam?"Samantha was barely paying any attention. "Sam?" Hilary looked at her left and Samantha was staring at someone…Samantha snapped out of her trance and turned at Hilary with an apologetic smile.

"Hey people!" Hilary shifted her gaze back in front of the gymnasium. It was a guy, in between his late teens and early twenties wearing a Hawaiian shirt. He had light blue hair tied in a ponytail, he had scarlet eyes. "Hiro…" Hilary said in a soft voice.

"I'm Hiro and four people know me here in this school but I'll acknowledge one, my little bro, Tyson." Hilary looked for Tyson, and found him. He had that devastated, embarrassed and idiotic pouty look. 'Feh, typical Tyson.'

"I'm here to teach you how to dance. Music please," Mr Granger announced.

He gave the principal and started to do the swing, then jazz and then the fox-trot around the stage. Hiro did many fancy steps. After a few minutes the music stopped, leaving the principal panting.

"Those are just some of the dances all of you will be doing…Dance classes…will be held everyday during gym class, ten hours a week. The 9th ….grade students will be mixed with the 10th grade students. The…. 11th grade students will be mixed with the 12th grade students. Unfortunately… for the grade 8s, you will not be participating in the dancing course." The principal undoubtedly was out of breath. Almost all of the eighth graders rooted for their 'inconvenience.'

"Dance lessons?" Hilary was devastated. She wanted to run and hide behind a rock. Though there wasn't a rock to run behind of and she couldn't run since she was on her tush. Stranded.

* * *

"I guess we have to do these classes," Hilary sighed, looking at her new schedule. "I wonder which grade 10 class boys are we being paired up with."

Samantha's eyes gleamed as she leapt up the air, "I hope it's the class where Kai is!"

'I wish it's not!' Hilary prayed. 'Please…' She defiantly looked at the piece of paper and sighed. The chances of getting Kai were pretty slim, considering the number of fan girls hunting him down. "I just hope I won't break anybody else's toe! And someone would still want to be my partner," she said grimacing.

"Yeah right! Who would want to dance with you, KD?" Samantha laughed not knowing she's hurting her own friend. Hilary sadly frowned at herself, 'You're right, who would want, me, the Killer Dancer as a dance partner...'

* * *

End of chapter

Gaze: Hope you liked that! Please read and review. I hope you liked this revised chapter.


	2. Me, with him?

Thank you for Angel del Silencio and Pink-Cosmos for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I, Gaze, do not own anything.

Killer Dancer  
Chapter 2: Me, with him?

* * *

The next day, the 9th grade A girls and 10th grade B boys gathered in the gymnasium. "Please take your seats," the teacher asked all of the students. The girls sat in one side of the gymnasium and the boys in the other. Hiro eyed them in confusion, "Oookk. Girls line up from shortest to tallest in this side. Boys line up from shortest to tallest on this side."

All of the girls lined up, scattering, trying to pair themselves with a good looking partner. The boys lined up trying to pair themselves with the pretty-looking girls. Hilary didn't bother looking who was standing opposite of her. 'Who'd want to dance with K.D?' She had grown quite tall so she was placed by one of the 10th grade girls, who watched in envy. Then Hilary was standing fourth from the last in line since she wouldn't budge to find her place. Why should she? It was more likely to be paired with a terrible partner.

"Ok time is up!" Hiro called as the last two girls went to their places. "Samantha, your partner is Russell." Samantha was visibly furious as she stood next to Russell the Piranha. Then Hiro changed a few girls' order in line and some he left. Finally he came to Hilary.

"Hilary you're taller than Adriana so switch places with her," he held her shoulder. Obediently, Hilary and the raven-haired girl switched spots.

"And your partner is…Kai! Adriana, you are partners with Shane."

She took a glimpse at him. He looked so different, way older than the last she saw him. He had the same blue marks on his face and the pale skin. His hair was different; two tones of blue and his eyes were deep amethyst, fiercer than Tala's. And damn, was well built…she couldn't help but look at his arms and broad shoulders draped over by his white, long scarf.

"Girlies, these are your permanent dance partners for the rest of the year."

'WHATTTT! NO!' Hilary dropped her head down. 'This can't be happening to me!' Kai just scoffed and stared at Hiro as the class was mostly about therules and lectures of how both sexes can interact creatively on the dance floor. Kai and Hilary just sat next to each as Hiro spoke.

* * *

The class eventually ended with gloomy looks and groans about their partner. Hilary hadn't heard a peep out of Kai like she had expected. Of course, Mr. Sensitive was also the quiet type. Blushing she muttered a hi to him as he passed her by. Stoic, he turned and smirked at her for a moment.

"Wait!" she cried.

"Hn?" he looked over his shoulder with a frown.

"Was that soccer ball yours?" she gulped at the last word, hoping that he wouldn'tsnap atherfor asking. "It had your initials on it..." Hilary fidgeted and pinched her skirt as she spoke.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's mine."

Hilary smiled, "Did you kick that ball to Tala's head?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I had a bad aim."

Laughing, she stated, "No, it was awesome!" With that, he left the gymnasium without turning back. Too bad shecouldn't see his grin grow bigger as hefelt impressed of what he had done.

'But what was he aiming for if it wasn't Tala? And why was he playing inside the school...and if it was a lucky shot, it wouldn't be so accurate and direct,' she placed a curious hand under her chin.

* * *

Next Day...

"You're partners with a stud! MY stud!" Samantha was infuriated, "While I'm stuck with Rusty! I thought you'd have it worse than me!"

Hilary's eye twitched in disgust. "You can't always be the lucky one," Hilary reassured. 'Listen to myself; I'm partners with my friend who I just broke his toe last year. And I call myself the Lucky One.' "Maybe you could talk to Mr. Granger, Sam," Hilary suggested as they walked

"Yeah, he might just find the time between busily shopping for new Hawaiian shirts and talking to me. I'll be stuck with Russell for the rest of the year!" Sam distressed.

Hilary shook her head in disappointment. The average depressed Samantha.

"There he is," –Hilary nudged Samantha's arm as they toddled down the hall for class.

"Here's my chance," Samantha was on a prowl.

Kai threw something in the trash. He had just taken off the blue marks on his face. "Hey K.D.," he greeted Hilary, ignoring Samantha.

"Hey-" she was cut off by Samantha.

"Your toe looks fine," Samantha spoke flirtatiously and inched closer to his face, "in fact better."

'You've got to be kidding me!' Hilary's eye twitched.

Kai eyed Hilary then glared defiantly at the blonde. In unison they barked back, "You've got to be kidding me." Kai gave me a puzzled look and so did she.

"Etoww…." Hilary babbled, surprised. 'Did he just say what I said?' Samantha was utterly flushed. Angry, she grabbed hold of Hilary and dragged her inside the gymnasium and away from Kai.

'He won't treat me just like that!' Samantha reddened furiously, glaring at the confused girl.

* * *

Did you like it or did you love it? Or was it a waste of time? Or was it terrible? Revised! 


	3. Square Dancing

Gaze: hehe…I'm sorry. I've been so stuck with my other story; I had no time to do this fic! Please forgive me! Yesshhh, the real characters are OCC…yea. O.o O.o holy crap Kai and Tyson…eww!

Disclaimer: Not one thing…I own. I own Samantha, Russell and other people that you do not know I mention in this fiction. If I find a story so freakin' similar to mine…I'll be very happy. Believe it. (takes a knife out) Bbbbbbeeeelieve it.

Killer Dancer

Chapter 3: Square-Dancing

Hilary spun as Samantha grabbed her away.

"The jerk!" Sam exclaimed. Hilary sweat dropped and sighed. When will Sam ever give up?

Hopeful, she asked, "Are you going to stop coming after Kai?"

"No! Of what he just did to me just makes me want to pursue him more! He's like a walking perfect ten and he's single!"

Hilary frowned, for a reason she didn't know. She pitied the poor guy, as her friend, being the target of Samantha's manhunt. But there was more in that…Hilary couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging, she left that thought alone.

Upstage, there stood Coach now Teacher Hiro or Mr. Granger to be exact in one of his Hawaiian shirt collection. It was bright orange with white orchids.

"Please be quiet!" he yelled. The people just kept chatting.

"QUIET! PLEASE!" he yelled. Man, even when he's angry, he's polite. Hilary looked up to him like the rest of class did.

"Alright then," Hiro placed his hands on his hips, "We're doing square-dancing to learn how to dance in rhythm. Now pair up with your _assigned _partners. That means you too Samantha Clayton."

Samantha sneered and opened her mouth to object.

"Now," he said sternly glaring at her.

The class rose up to their feet and paired up like Hiro instructed. Hilary stood next to Kai as she waited intently for the next instructions.

"Now four couples are in one square, in a formation of a cross. Two couples vertical, down and the other two couples across."

Kai and Hilary joined into three couples: Shane and Adriana, Ray and Mariah and Russell and Samantha. All the guys stood on the left and girls stood on the right.

Hiro came over to their group and told them their couple number.

"Couple three is Kai and Hilary. Rusty and Sam is couple four." Hiro went back onto the platform that rose one and a half metres off the ground.

"Let's get the steps over with," Hiro called onto the whole class.

"Grab hands and circle to the left once," he said out loud.

Gently, he grabbed hold on her hand and everyone went clockwise. She felt her cold hand being warmed up. Trying not to freak out she shut her eyes close and tried to ignore it. 'He has held my hand before, so don't be surprised at all,' she said to herself. 'But it was to save my life though! This is different!'

"Now, grab hands again and circle to the right."

The whole group went counter-clockwise in a circle, again. Hilary noticed Samantha with a bit of anger in her eyes.

"Now do the do-sai-do."

Hilary walked up to her partner just as he did to her and went around him with her back facing his. And back to her original spot.

"Now swing your partner. Boys put their right hand on the girl's waist and girls put your left hand on their right shoulder and spin around once. "

Hilary nearly fainted. Do what? Hilary glared at Hiro…what the heck is he thinking?

'We are seriously talking about a guy who wouldn't let a fly touched him! Last year was okay because he was still sweet. Who knows if he's now capable of killing people who comes within contact with him? Kai is unpredictable!' she stated in her mind. Hilary took a step close to Kai. The two faced each other; Hilary kept her head down and placed her hand on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her waist making her jump, almost. Then took her hand in his and led her around. They spun together for four counts. Kai looked down at her who looked down at his shoulder. He nearly broke into a smirk.

'Shy as always,' he remarked himself.

"Promenade!" Hiro called onto all couples. "Promenade around the circle. Boys present your hands to the lady, and girls hold hands with them. As a unit, all of you go around the circle the same direction. Boys stay inside the circle as you take the lady."

Kai presented his gloved hands to Hilary. Hilary took his hands and held them. Hilary looked dead ahead not at her partner. He did the same.

"Weave the ring," Hiro called again, "Girls face to your right- to a male and boys turn to your left- to a female. With your left hand, girls grab the male's left hand on your right. Boys grab the girl's right hand on your left! And keep switching hands until you come back to your original position with your original partner!"

The whole class did the orders he gave them.

"Kai and Hilary, I need you two to do a demonstration," Hiro told them from across the room.

Kai scowled and growled.

"Now do the California Twirl. Join your right hand to Hilary's hand." Kai did so and raised it up the arch. Hilary went into the arch and stopped. Both of them were facing the opposite sides.

"Now do the swing," Hiro said randomly.

Kai placed his hand on Hilary's waist and pulled her close whispering in her ears, "Pretend that they're not there."

Hilary nodded and placed her hand on shoulder and held his hand and did the swing.

"That's how to do the swing. A lot of you boys didn't place their hand on their partner's waist. It's a dance," Hiro scowled at all of the boys.

Hilary peered over at Rusty then Samantha…with a sour glare.

Gaze: I have writer's block! Please read and review!


	4. Merengue

Gaze: On with the story! I'm actually surprised by the demand in this story. Thank you all who reviewed, I just can't say who you are because they just posted that NOW it is illegal (flinching). THANK YOU! And yes, I will do tango. Just not now in this chap!

Killer Dancer

Chapter 4

* * *

All day have been hell as the blonde seemed to avoid Hilary. It was the last block for the day and Hilary had summed up her courage to come and talk to the crazy blonde. Slowly, she approached Sam, who dug inside her overly-decorated locker for her usual make-up bag for some perking up. There, she pulled out a long make-up bag and carefully stuffed her textbooks from the last class. 

"Are you mad at me?" Hilary gazed at Samantha worriedly. She hugged her binder tighter as she saw the blonde stiffen angrily. 'I'm toast,' the brunette quickly thought, heaving a long sigh.

Infuriated, Samantha slammed her locker close and flashed a smile, "No, how'd you notice?"

Hilary felt herself heat up, blood boiling inside her. This is all Kai's fault! He shouldn't have held her like that…even if it was a dance. The blonde picked up her things and finally snapped, "I didn't like the way you were with him. The way he held you, just made my blood run hot!"

"I'm sorry about that," she mumbled, sending an apologetic look. Deep inside her, she screamed of joy…for an unknown reason. It just made her feel bubbly inside then suddenly felt the tingle on her cheeks. Oh not now! The umpteenth time! Of all the time in the world, not just now! Hilary blushed. She spun her heel around the other way, her back at Samantha as she briskly hid her face with the binder that she held. "A-are you coming Sam?" Hilary asked.

No answer. Samantha was eerily quiet. 'What could she be thinking now?' Hilary looked over her shoulder and found Sam beaming, a definitely bad sign.

"A party!" Samantha exclaimed.

"…huh?" Hilary cocked her head.

"Dummy. A party, just your friends and some of my own, your birthday is coming soon, right?"

"Yeah-" Hilary tried to object. She was planning to skip her 15th birthday…she just didn't feel like celebrating it. Especially when half the school made fun of her after that lovely incident with a certain someone's toe…they never really had let that episode down. The episode that happened over five months ago!

"We could invite…Shane, Adriana, Ray, Mariah, and Tyson and hmm…a lot more people at your house," the blonde suddenly took charge as she bit her nail.

"I—" the school bell rung as she was about to protest. Then she groaned, "Time for class."

"_Dance _class," Sam corrected Hilary.

Hilary came into the gymnasium first and as for Samantha; she headed to the washroom to perk-up. There Hilary found Kai dressed differently. He wore a collared dress shirt with short sleeves and tucked out, making it reach up to his mid thigh. Kai wore grey pants, which were baggy and long. He wore black boots that looked the same as his blue ones. His hands were placed in pockets and leaned against the wall of the gymnasium. Kai had the face paint off and wore red studs on his ears.

Hilary had seen a picture of him like that, except in his school uniform back in Whitney Prep School before he moved back in the city. Tyson managed to steal it earlier when he wanted to humiliate the almighty Kai without his blue sharkfins…which didn't work. Before he could sell the picture to thousands of girls on EBay, Hilary stole the picture and until today Hilary was never caught…

Trotting with a sunny smile, she waved hi. Opening his eyes, he had his normal expression and smirked as if to say hello.

"Another dance class, I wonder what dance we will do next," Hilary looked up the ceiling in thought, biting a corner of her lip.

'Cute,' he thought.

"I just hope it's the one that we're not good at."

"We were good?" Hilary looked down at his eyes in shock.

"Seems like it," he smirked, closing his eyes.

'Arrogant,' Hilary frowned.

"Hey Kai!" Samantha yelled as a greeting. Kai cocked his head to look behind Hilary. Samantha is the blonde in a very short pink skirt, and a white polo shirt, waving at him with her blue eyes glimmering.

Glaring at Samantha Kai snapped, "Great. Excuse me, while I go away."

Hilary looked at him, confused, "Hey, don't ditch me!"

"Sorry. I just can't stand her," Kai muttered as he walked away from her.

'Who could?' Hilary thought furiously. She turned forcing a sympathetic look at Samantha. The blonde planted her hands on her hips.

"Well _excuse me_! How rude! Why did he leave?" Samantha asked.

"I have no idea why Samantha," Hilary said with a hint of sarcasm.

"He won't be that way once he's MY boyfriend," Samantha mumbled. "And my dance partner."

Hilary pretended not to hear. The class soon began, Hiro once again in a Hawaiian shirt. It was blue with pictures of different colours of fish. "From last class, we've touched on the basics in square dancing, but like I said, it's only the introduction. Today we're doing one of the dances required."

Adriana raised her hand, "What dance is that?"

"The Merengue," Hiro smiled.

"…what," Samantha said. "Like Lemon Meringue Pie…?" The class burst into laughter as she spoke. 'Dumb blonde,' Kai thought snickering along with Ray.

"Oh no," Hilary whispered. 'I know that dance…OH NO!'

"Hey Kai, isn't that the dance you and-" Ray was cut off by a hand over his mouth from Mariah.

"Hiro," the Russian hissed under his breath. The others hissed and booed as they slowly realized of how stupid this dance was going to be. Ray groaned while Mariah just smiled and hugged her Ray.

"Now stop, and find a spot in the gym with your _assigned _partner. And we'll start how to do the first three basic steps. Now say hello to my partner."

Just then, a woman about twenty walked into the stage next Hiro and bowed respectively to the class. She had red long flowing hair and pale blue crystalline eyes. Her skin was white as snow as she gracefully walked backward in black ballet flats and black cotton dress and introduced herself.

"Good afternoon everyone," she spoke with a strange accent. She confidently stood with her chin up as she continued, "My name is Crystal and I am new to the staff. I will be assisting Mr Granger here in teaching you to becoming incredible dancers."

"Like that'll happen," Kai whispered in a dull voice. "Don't count on it, Cryse…" 'What are you doing here anyway?'

"No Kai, I think it **is **possible," the red head smirked. Then her eyes wandered to the girl next to him. Gasping, Hilary noticed Crystal's breathing stop and her muscles stiffen. Am I that ugly? Hilary thought to herself as Crystal's icy blue eyes burn through her skin.

"…as I was saying…get with your partners," Hiro cut in, placing a hand on Crystal's shoulder. After a while, the class got into work and found their spots. Samantha and Russell were in the dead center of the dance floor, while Kai and Hilary stood at the very, far back, away from the front where they can be seen really well.

"That woman…the way she stared at me, what could that have meant?"

"Ignore her. Maybe she hadn't seen an ugly person for a while," Kai droned with a goofy grin.

"Ugly? Well look at you, two-toned half-wit!" Hilary fumed, pointing her index finger at him.

Hilary was worried about this dance. It had more contact than square-dancing, she didn't know if she could bare it. All of a sudden, he placed his right hand high on her waist and extended his left hand to chest height. His elbow bent and palm rose. The brunette went breathless and blushed like the ripest cherry.

Kai grasped Hilary's right hand loosely as Hilary placed her hand on his shoulder. He slightly bent his legs and a shoulder width apart.

"Hold your partner close to you boys," Hiro called onto the class.

Glaring at Hiro, Kai pulled her close and actually liked it…

'Oh god help me! No, no, no! It can't be real! Samantha is going to kill me!'

"Boys put your left foot forward and girls put your right foot out. Ladies are complimenting their partner's move, mirroring that if the man slides left, the lady slides to her right."

Kai placed his left foot forward, his back still. At the same time, Hilary slowly put her right foot out. Hilary kept her leg straight out and her left knee slightly bent. Her leg thigh touched his which made her look down. Slowly he and Hilary returned back to their original position.

'AAIIIIIEEEE!' she screeched in her mind.

"Good job you two!" Crystal clapped her hands. "Good start!"

'She was watching us!'

'Oh joy, praise,' he rolled his eyes as Crystal kept cheering for them.

Hiro just smiled, "Let's do the Side Basic Movement."

After Hiro explained this simple movement, everyone did it.

Kai placed his weight on his right leg and stepped to his left. Hilary followed mirroring his steps. He then rolled his left foot flat on the floor then with the inside edge of his foot he stepped his right foot in, dragging the step into a close, back to the original position. Hilary in unison placed her weight on her right foot and dragged her left foot into a close.

"Umph!" Samantha cried as she fell directly to the ground on her bottom.

"Ow!" Russell cried. He held his shin in pain.

Hilary turned her glance to her right and Kai to his left.

Hiro jumped down from the platform and rushed over to Samantha. He reached out his hand and pulled her up, "What happened?"

Before Samantha could answer, Hiro rushed to Russell and helped him up.

"She kicked me, it hurts," Russell yelled holding onto his shin.

"I didn't know how to do the steps. I'm sorry Russell," Samantha knelt down beside Russell.

Hiro said to them both, "Russell can't dance very well as it is so-"

"I get a new partner!" Samantha beamed then laughed nervously, "-I mean like that's the other choice."

"Samantha," Hilary said quietly.

Kai shifted his gaze to his partner's eyes. 'Samantha must be up to something. I don't like how this is going turn out.' He closed his eyes. Hiro warily eyed each pair from Ray and Mariah to finally the last two, Kai and Hilary.

"Kai and Hilary, you two will be separating for only this class," Hiro said with apologetic look.

Hilary kept the 'I'm-okay-with-that' look while Samantha jumped up in joy. Hilary took one last glance at Kai who still held her waist; his eyes were hidden behind his silvery bangs. Hilary reached for his shoulder and patted it. "Good luck Kai," she smiled.

"Just go," he spat.

Hilary slipped away from Kai's grasp ran to the stage. Hilary set herself on the stage, sitting next to Crystal. Hiro got back on the class and began telling the steps.

"Don't you feel bad for your partner?"

"No, why?" Hilary turned her head to Crystal. She was relieved that Crystal didn't look so stunned anymore.

"Poor guy, he's totally screwing up with HER as his partner. He is barelydance with her!" Crystal laughed quietly. The two-toned haired boy stepped his right foot forward and held Samantha loosely. Samantha stuck her left leg out and with Kai holding her loosely, she fell on her butt. Kai smirked devilishly. He didn't reach out his hand to help her up. Samantha sprang to her feet, blushing madly whilst Crystal almost burst into hysterics.

Hilary watched them closely and pursed her lips in thought. 'Hey, she's right. I wonder what's wrong.'

Kai looked up to her and winked but Hilary scowled at him as if to stop. He closed his eyes and shook his head no. Then the brunette felt steam come out of her ears, 'KAI!' she fumed in her head. Crystal looked over both of them and giggled, 'I can't believe what I'm seeing…'

'She's alive…'

* * *

End of chappie…

Gaze: O.O Ohhhh…that was terrible! I'm so sorry! Please read and review or flame me! This chapter had been revised…


	5. Don't touch me

Gaze: …O.O (stares at the reviews) Okay, fine, I'll update! Thank you everyone! I really appreciated the reviews! This chapter had undergone some revision!

Disclaimer: You know that I don't anything. Right?

Killer Dancer

Chapter 5: Don't Touch Me

* * *

Out of the blue, Crystal popped this statement to her, "You two make a good couple. Kai and you." Hilary surprisingly stared her down like Crystal was nuts. 'He and I have zero chance of compatibility; didn't she see how the two of us screwed up out there? Obviously, the whole school knows that Kai officially hates me.' 

Her mind snapped like a twig and quickly turned her head to the girl. "What do you mean by that?" Hilary asked with a defiant stare.

But that simply caused Crystal to put on a huge smile, "You'll find it out yourself one day." Her blue eyes returned to the class ahead. This dance teacher is weird, she concluded, slipping a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Crystal apparently knew something that Hilary didn't.

You'll find it out yourself one day…That left Hilary thinking. 'Find out myself, it's just dancing!'

"H-how—" Hilary was cut off when she found the teacher gone, "…do you know?" Groaning in frustration, she stared at her partner, dancing terribly as Samantha toppled down once more. 'Could there be really something? We're friends…aren't we Kai?' She flinched as he flashed a sly look at her then at his temporary partner. Hilary then sighed at the thought, 'It doesn't matter. I know he likes someone else…someone who is nothing like me.'

Finally, the class ended with Crystal's comments about each couple. Ray and Mariah were quite impressive whereas Crystal mentioned Kai, as a challenged dancer. He wasn't completely used to Samantha. Why would he be? Hilary scoffed; he's stubborn as a mule!

"I want Hilary!" he yelled indignantly.

'He rarely does that in a public place! SHUT UP KAI!' the brunette yelled in her head as she gritted her teeth. Everyone's eyes averted from Crystal to the girl sitting on the stage. Gulping, Hilary dunked her down in shame as the girls' eyes burn through her whole body except for Mariah. Her ears went hot. The pink-haired neko-jin must be smiling, she was thinking. Curious, she glanced at her and Mariah was! 'This is not funny, Mariah!' she returned a cheeky glare to Mariah.

Then her thoughts flashed back to the girls. 'OH NO! Everyone is looking at me!' Hilary blushed. 'What should I do?'

Hiro who stood nearby wanted to interrupt but Crystal signalled him to stop.

"And you will get Hilary back," Crystal said soothingly at him, "…Tomorrow."

And with that she had dismissed the class. Within seconds only three of them were left in the gymnasium. Kai gallantly approached the brunette, "You heard what she said?"

She gave a slow, reassuring nod.

"Good."

"You didn't need to embarrass me, Kai," she spoke as her eyes wandered someplace else. She held tightly onto her skirt, thinking of his next _smart _move.

"Oh?" he cocked a confused brow.

'Don't play innocent on me, mister!' "I…wanted to dance with you just as badly," her cheeks flushed, shutting her eyes.

Scornfully, he laughed at her, "You think I'd want to dance with_ you…_I only said that so I can get a different girl. You sure are stupid."

"No, _you're _stupid!" she screeched back. 'You got me instead!' A vein popped on her forehead and she clenched her fists tight. What was up with this guy!

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME, ANYWAY?" she cried, waving her arms in fury. 'Unbelievable! This idiot! Why did I think I'd mean anything to him? He doesn't even want to dance with me and yet, he ushered Crystal to bring me back to him!' Her head burned in turmoil and thoughts kept swirling inside.

Suddenly, she felt her wrists grabbed onto and were slowly brought in front of her chest. His crimson eyes bore at her, "I have no problem with you."

"Hn, yeah right!" she sneered, inching closer to him. Another staring contest…they often played this game and he also won. Just then he leaned in too close and with a screech, Hilary fell flat on her back on the stage and Kai blushed and quickly glanced away from her.

Then the resounding sound of running footsteps echoed in the gym. Sam. She had been standing all this time. The blonde, Samantha, looked shaken…the way Kai had intended her to be as he gazed at with the corner of his eye. She should finally get the hint. Grunting, the brunette sat up on the stage and rubbed her aching head. He had attempted to kiss her!

"I. Win," he said. He knew she was going to lean back, blushing.

"That was mean, Kai!" she told him, his back turned to her. "Not fair! No fair! I want a rematch!"

"I'm not sorry," Kai smirked without looking back, "and no rematch for you."

"That was mean about Sam too. You've hurt her," she said sadly, her gaze downcast and her lips pursed. She had intended to tell him that a lot earlier if he hadn't pulled off that stunt.

"Hn."

"Hmph," Hilary crossed her arms, "I can always change partners with a say, let's say…with Samantha and Russell?"

Stopping on a mid-step, he stifled an angry groan, "You don't want to be partners then?"

"Well…I do but what you did-" Hilary sadly looked down; she DID wanted to be partners with Kai. She felt so secure being with him. 'Wait! What am I thinking? I'm doing this Sam, not me.'

"Fine then, we stay being dance partners," Kai started to walk again. "We can have another rematch sometime."

"…Samantha really likes you," Hilary said solemnly in her normal voice.

His eyes disappeared again behind his silver bangs, "I don't. You should've stayed down when you had the chance."

"Huh?" Hilary managed to say. Samantha was one of the prettiest girls in the school, boys in all grades except the ones in the 12th grade, liked her. In 10th, Hilary knew that Ray was the only one not digging Samantha since he had Mariah…that was it. But Kai? He was rich, cute and smart- without being boastful about it. He should've liked Samantha by now. Then again, Kai was ALWAYS different from everyone. He was special.

As she watched him leave she thought of all the reasons…

Why…

He…

Didn't…

Like…

Samantha…

"Samantha!" Hilary snapped out of her trance. She bolted out of the gymnasium and into the bathrooms. Inside, she found Samantha with a grim sinister look. She stared at the mirror, mirroring her stare back at her.

"I'm sorry about Kai…" Hilary started off. "I really am sorry too…if I did anything…" Surely, she knew what she had done. Hilary though hadn't one bit guilty about it. They were friends.

"It's alright. Don't be," Sam said in a monotonous voice.

* * *

Hilary slumped on her bed, deep in thought. 'I wonder what Kai is really like. I mean he's really caring, not very friendly and…emotionless? I've seen him smile before…that was priceless,' Hilary's mouth cracked into a smile just thinking about it.

Just then the phone began ringing. Hilary reached for the cordless from its stand.

"Hello," Hilary said dully.

"Hey! It's Sam." She was not a bit surprised of that…

"Hi," she chirped, sitting up.

"I was thinking…for your party we should play, Seven Minutes in Heaven."

'Holy shiieetttt…' Hilary placed her hand on her lips. "Can I ask why?" Hilary laughed nervously.

"I think it would be funner," Sam laughed. 'You ditz, funner isn't a word. What do you mean it's going to be fun?' Hilary thought, gnashing her teeth.

"Okay…hah…I've never kissed anyone before," Hilary blushed at the words she said.

"It's easy. Didn't you take the remedial?"

By remedial she meant, kissing classes, with Shane. If she was VERY desperate to learn how to kiss she would've gone a LONG time ago. Anyways, who could teach anyone how to kiss perfectly? A kiss is a kiss. Right?

"Uh…no."

Hilary heard her friend laugh in the background. "It's cool. You'll know what to do: pucker up."

"Haha, _funny_," Hilary said sarcastically. 'I am not going to kiss a frog prince.'

"Tyson is coming. You know that right?"

"Psh, so?" the brunette mocked.

"Remember that you like him?"

"When did I tell you that?" 'I don't remember this…'

"A long time ago," Samantha lied.

"I did, huh?" Hilary was fooled. She had never told anyone that she liked Tyson. Maybe it slipped a long time ago with Samantha. "You didn't tell him, right?"

"Nope," Samantha told the truth since it wasn't even true in the first place.

"Do you think the Ice Prince likes me?" Samantha asked who all of a sudden grew seriously…annoying.

"I…"

"Has he told you anything?"

What was her answer? He clearly told her that he doesn't like Samantha. How is she supposed to put in a nicest way possible without hurting Samantha? It was either crush her with the truth or lie and Sam can find it out for herself. She thought of it a few seconds…

"No."

"Do you think he likes me?"

"I don't really know. He hasn't told me anything yet," Hilary lied.

"You're his closest female friend! How could he not tell you?"

"I'VE NEVER EXACTLY ASKED HIM!" Hilary yelled. This was frustrating. SOO frustrating! Hilary could feel herself ticking like a time bomb.

"…Okay. Let me know?" Samantha asked her.

"Yeah whatever, hn," Hilary mumbled.

* * *

"I've invited Tyson, Max, Mariah, Ray, Adriana, Shane, Mariana, Russell…who have you invited so far?"

Hilary looked away, sweat dropping.

"Oh don't tell me. You have the easiest job in the world! You didn't invite him?" Samantha furrowed her yellow eyebrows.

"I didn't invite him _yet_," Hilary corrected her. 'Since I don't know how to! The easiest job…inviting the sourpuss into your party and then play stupid games…He will really fall on that crap!' The two of them walked in the hallway leading to the gymnasium dead ahead. Dance classes had become a daily routine for all 9th grade girls and 10th grade boys.

Hilary gave a small effortless push at the door handle. And they both entered the gymnasium, empty. Except for maybe the lone figure that stood leaning against the wall. Hilary recognized that boy, "Kai! Hi!" Hilary called onto him.

Kai looked up in surprise. Hilary. Then next to her…the blonde, (A/N: No offence on the blondes out there! Seriously!) He hated. Why is a she friends with this ditz? Kai grunted and went back to staring at the ground. Perhaps, he should choose her friends for her.

As Hilary ran, she noticed that he was wearing the same outfit yesterday but didn't see him wear it earlier in classes. Hiro must've had something to do with this, Hilary thought.

'Here they come.'

"Hey," Hilary greeted with a smile.

"Hn," Kai said. His way of saying hello. Briefly, he glanced up to the brunette then back to the ground with a frown. The floor looked better around these times, he thought. Never had the floor looked so fascinating.

"Hn? That's so cute," Samantha said smiling and giggling.

A vein popped on both Hilary and Kai's heads. Hilary sweat dropped after, 'What a ditz.'

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Kai said angrily.

"Pretend all you like, I'm still here," Samantha said boldly. Hilary watched them both, with a lost look.

"Okay then, I'll pretend you're not here," Kai smirked.

"Kai! I'm right here! Don't you dare ignore me Hiwatari! Hey I'm talking to you," Samantha continued to yell.

'Just like Hilary…wait, did I just compare her to Hilary? And hell how did Hilary get in my head?' Kai stood unmoving, his eyes closed and his head bowed down.

"Kai, what time is it?" Hilary finally asked. She pointed at her watch, "Mine stopped."

"I wish the time WOULD stop to shut her up," he muttered. "It's 2:00." Kai turned his head to the side, ignoring Samantha's ranting. Hilary giggled of what he just said. 'I giggle?' Even Kai heard her giggle.

"YOU IDIOT! NO ONE IGNORES ME! TALK TO ME KAI!..."

'Look what I'm doing to you. Isn't it called 'ignoring you'?'

"TALK TO ME!" the blonde fumed once more.

'No. You can't make me.'

"YOU TALKED TO HILARY!" Samantha screeched. Hilary gasped, 'SAMANTHA!' She kept quiet as her face turned red as the ripest cherry.

'Hmm…she is my friend.'

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Samantha finally yelled, panting.

'No.'

Then he suddenly felt someone grab him by the collar. It was the angry blonde, Samantha. Her blue eyes spat out fire, but it wasn't enough to melt his icy gaze glued to his crimson eyes. It would take fear to do that to him.

"Don't touch me," he swiped her hand off him.

"ENOUGH!" Hilary yelled. Hilary came in between both of them, Hilary didn't know it but she was leaning back against Kai. "STOP IT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!"

Kai took side with Hilary and slyly glared at the blonde. Samantha noticed the major physical contact. Why can she be so close to him if Samantha herself can't even lay a hand on him? Scowling, she trudged away, "I'll be with the others."

* * *

End of chapter…

Gaze: LONG… please read and review! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEE! O.O And I did what I could to repair this chapter.


	6. Trust

Gaze: Oh my gosh…I didn't expect on many people reviewing. T.T I just can't mention you anymore but I'll THANK YOU! Thank you so much… Oh yes candylicious…I will somehow use that idea of yours- it's not bad but I just can't find a place for it in the plot! Don't worry though, I won't ignore that idea! And yes, expect a cat-fight in the further chapters.

Disclaimer: (sigh)- I gotta love doing this, NOT! I don't anything except well you know the wicked Sam and Russell and Shane and Adriana and…would you like me to keep going coz I don't!

Couples:

OC X Kai X Hil X Tyson

Killer Dancer

Chapter 6: Trust

* * *

Hilary kept her stoic look and bored tone, "He's really late." Her body was slumped against the wooden wall of the gymnasium. If only they could play volleyball or tennis, something else besides dancing.

"Exactly an hour and seven minutes late," he said looking at his watch. "2:07." Kai leaned next to her, also with the same far-away look.

"Don't be annoying," she scowled at him.

"Maybe you should tell the Evil Banshee to stay away," he glared at the crowd of girls where Samantha was part of. They were ogling at him every five seconds.

"Wow, Kai. You managed to string more than five words in a sentence," she muttered, fidgeting uncontrollably due to the anger…

"Wow yourself," he said in a monotone voice.

"Stop being such a jerk to Samantha! She really means well," Hilary got up and looked at him sadly face to face.

His eyebrows engrossed into an angry, cold stare. "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," Kai spat. He hated, despised and loathed that bitchy blonde. No way in hell is that ditz going to interest him. "She would be the last girl I'd think of."

There was a period of silence that suffocated Hilary slowly, Kai just remained motionless…not looking at back at her, which made her tick. Out of nowhere she randomly asked, "So what place would I be, in the list of the girls you WOULD think of?"

'Ehhh? First…second?' He placed his arm behind his head and stammered, "I-I…think of you…"

Hilary giggled, Kai which thought was endearing. Kai smiled back at her. Actually smiling. Smiling made him look even more handsome that ever! Hilary asked that question as a diss to the arrogant Kai but it has totally backfired right at her! Hilary could feel like squealing in embarrassment. How could she ask such a stupid rhetorical question?

'Why the heck was he smiling? Smiling?' Hilary shrieked in her head.

"Perhaps, I shouldn't have asked," she smiled and laughed nervously. Blushing madly she turned away from him.

* * *

"What are they doing?" One girl asked as they all looked at the two. Kai was smiling at the brunette beside him and she faced the opposite way, red as a tomato.

"Grr…" Samantha growled under her breath. 'He can't like her. HE JUST CAN'T! He's mine! Didn't she just break his toe by HER last summer? What is he smiling about anyway?'

* * *

He wanted to take her hand in his. Kai raised his wrist and tried to reach for her hand. Samantha glared and burst into flames of anger. Kai stopped and went back to his normal figure, 'Too soon.'

"Samantha?" one girl poked her arm.

"Look, she's steaming red," the other (2) asked, waving her hand in front of Sam's porcelain scarlet face.

"I know," (3) another agreed.

"What's wrong Sam?" the first asked (1)

"You can get any guy you want. Even that Hiwatari guy," the third girl reassured.

"Yup," the second one chirped.

'…he can't like her. He's mine. He can't like the killer dancer…he can't like her. He's mine. He can't like the killer dancer…' Samantha muttered over and over in her head.

"I'm sorry for being late everyone!" Hiro came in through the door. "I was busy with the school play and the other important things."

Hiro was in his usual outfit- one of his famous Hawaiian collection shirt and white shorts. His brightly coloured sea shells seem to brighten the whole gymnasium with the brilliant yellows, red, blues and purples. The sea shells seemed to dance in her head as she heard nothing of what Hiro spoke of and at the same time mesmerized by his partner who locked gaze with her.

She blinked once.

'What is the Kai behind those eyes?'

He blinked.

'I can see through him…after he blinked. Did he just let me see him better?' she felt that oh-so-familiar tickle in her cheeks. 'Not now! It can't be now! No! No blushing!'

"As I was saying, KAI and HILARY get in with your dance partners and return to your spots last class. Samantha and Russell are NOT dancing, period," Hiro came over and shouted over Kai and Hilary.

Samantha's mouth was stopped in a tight line.

Hilary blinked a couple of times, regaining her consciousness. Kai shook his head, closing his eyes.

'What did I just do? I was in a trance with her…'

In their closed position, unusually and uncomfortably close for her liking, they did the steps. He stepped forward at the same time she backed away a step, mirroring his move. Forward, forward, forward, the couple moved to the left. Then they stopped on a spot. In place, he stepped to the side with his left, right, left and right- Mark Time. Hilary barely kept up, avoiding his foot and losing her timing. She was a klutz and he knew it.

Then they did the Merengue Ibo Forward and Back, the first few steps they both learned. He stepped in with his left foot while she stepped back with her right. They did it faster this time, moving along the beat.

"Will you keep up?" he said looking down at her.

"I can't," Hilary whined losing another step.

Hilary looked down at their feet; they were agonizingly close. They were touching each other's toes, easy enough for her to crush his toe all over again.

Hilary remembered the countless letters of apology she sent last summer to Russia: to him. He never answered back and that was when she knew he was never going to come back. But now, it's different. _He's_…different. Hilary didn't see much of his good side anymore. He rarely smiled and if he did, she doesn't know whether if that was of a good or a bad thing. Like earlier…what was he smiling for?

"Your birthday is soon, right?" Kai asked as he twirled Hilary.

She went back to Kai and the original position, "Yes…how did-"

He came close to her face. With a gasp she craned her neck and her whole upper body back and down. Her weight rested on his arm. He bowed down to her closer as she hissed quietly, "I know this is not part of the dance!"

Hilary raised her head meeting to his face.

"Yeah it is," he said blankly, smirking. "Didn't you hear him say it?"

"I don't see anyone else doing this!" she whispered, he held her down still.

"Stop slouching your back and peering up to me, you're too tense," he said to her.

"Maybe I have a perfectly good reason to be!" she said to him. "Don't you dare drop me!"

"I won't," he smirked, his eyes still emotionless.

Samantha eyed them both, "C'mon Kai, drop her."

"How do I know you won't drop me?"

"I don't know exactly," he was grinning.

"Kai," she cried, pleading. She did the pouty look which sent Kai aback, it got him…how? Those ruby eyes and the beseeching voice…Kai was merciless, he used to crush beyblades when he was thirteen and he could do it again. Truly, over the years, the team had softened him but this girl just made him softer, turning him into a complete muck. He can kill a person without a problem just without HER around, to stop him…

Kai pulled her up into a hug, more than a dance closed position. Hilary was clueless as always as his hands rested on her lower back.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"…" Hilary was too upset and tears just freely went out. For a while she was scared to be the laughing stock of the whole class. He apologized. The first time she ever heard him say 'sorry'.

"But I'm not sorry for that blonde," he added, hiding his smirk.

'My tears are drying up quick,' she thought as she clenched her teeth. "Uhh-hmmm…" she managed to mutter.

Hiro watched from away, 'Man, Kai. You've gone REALLY soft. But you showed that you can be trusted.'

'I hate you Hilary…' Samantha stared at the couple scornfully.

For once, Hilary never cared what Samantha was thinking at the moment.

* * *

Gaze: That was…terrible (for me, it's up to you) and took me a week and a half, I think, to write that. Ok, let me know of what did you think of it please and review! I know I'm slow! Forgive me! Thank you for the reviews again and reading this chapter and don't forget…PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'm running out of time to finish…high school and mid terms with teachers scaring all grade 8s, including me. 2 AM…(yawn) See ya! REVIEW! PLEASE! This chapter has been revised! 


	7. Rise and Fall

Gaze: Hilary keeps being friends with her because she has no idea that Sam hates her and that Samantha has never had a true friend like Hilary before. And Hilary, Samantha the only girl Hilary is friends with, tries to understand more into a teenage girl's world. At the same time, Hilary attempts to look more into Kai and that after what she had done last summer which is: broke his toe and now the whole school calls her Killer Dancer or KD- the story title. I can't say anymore coz that would spoil the fun ahead!

One of these days someone would wake up one morning and decide to make a shrine dedicated to Tyson and Hilary…that someone is not going to me but I'll wait for the shrine. And just thinking that Tyson and Hilary are the most obvious couple can shut down all my fics, dammit.

I am in the eighth grade.

Average of 6 reviews in each chapter…that's so good you guys! I'm so happy!

Thank you for those who reviewed! ThAnK You! MWAH! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG! HUG!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot!

Killer Dancer

Chapter 7: Rise and Fall

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both girls sat on the kitchen table. The table cluttered with papers, markers and gel pens.

"So did you invite him yet?" Samantha asked chirpily.

Hilary carefully sealed the envelope, "Nope."

"How come?" Sam asked desperately.

"I can't find the right time to ask him," Hilary excused, ignoring her friend's glare. 'As a matter of fact, I've had doubts whether to ask him or not.'

"Well, I already did his invitation," Samantha smiled, a bit of pink in her cheeks.

Hilary could feel herself shudder…giving the Ice King a PINK envelope, covered in hearts. She couldn't imagine what note Samantha has written looks like. It wasn't an invitation anymore; it was a Valentine's Day card, or better yet, a LOVE letter. Uneasily she held up her black envelope with the name of recipient written in a glowing green ink. There she drew a pumpkin on the side of the envelope and silver bats. Her birthday happens to be on the eve of Halloween and she and Samantha decided this year's to be a Halloween birthday party like it has always been all her life.

Sweatdropping, she sighed in disbelief. Why was she paired up with a ditz again? Oh right. Samantha is a long-time childhood friend…eleven years to be exact.

"Oops, oh well!" she smiled sheepishly. She threw the envelope to the side then later fetched it back, cradling it in her pale white arms.

Hilary felt her lips tug into a smile.

'It wasn't going to be easy for me to ask him.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TRUST- written on the board as one of the school's goals between its students. Hilary loved the bulletin board that was posted outside, beside the gymnasium doors. She looked over the rest; LOVE, COURAGE, SELF-CONTROL and UNDERSTANDING…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today is a new unit. Everything you've learned will be on a test and I've picked a couple for this Merengue category," Hiro smirked at everyone.

"Category? We never knew that…" Ray started as he held the pink haired girl on the waist.

"Well, I never told you about the dance competitions, Ray," Hiro looked at the baffled neko-jin.

"I knew it!" Kai hissed under his breath, "Why would HE be our teacher for dance?"

"I never told you, because all of you would be so nervous that some of you might just give up! Dancing is passion and don't you all forget that. The school have asked me especially to be your teacher because they believe that I will pick the best couples for the competition that will guarantee be the winners," Hiro spoke sternly to the whole class.

"That's right," Crystal walked in, smiling next to Hiro.

Kai growled. 'Damn it…'

Hilary spoke up, "Who is the couple you chose for Merengue?"

Hiro grinned. Hilary panicked… 'Not good…'

"I thought of it for a while, and Crystal helped. I decided that Ray and Mariah may be the couple for this category."

Hilary sighed in relief, 'It's not us! Yes!'

"There will be other categories coming up," Hiro added as Hilary cheered.

"What…" she trailed off.

She looked to her partner; he too loosened his shoulders but then noticed his look in his eyes change. From bad, to worse- he shot a deadening glare to Crystal and Hiro.

"So all this was…an audition?" he asked in a husky voice. He was pissed off. Kai didn't—never liked being toyed with and now, he was, in the lowest way possible, through dance lessons.

"You have to understand. We wanted to see potential dancers' flair but even we were surprised to find exceptional dancers and the bond between each other…something we rarely found in the other two classes," Crystal said with an apologetic look at Kai.

Samantha and Russell sat on the edge of the stage. Samantha eyed both Kai and Hilary.

It was Russell's turn to speak up, "We already know about the bond between Ray and Mariah…they're boyfriend/girlfriend!"

The pink-haired teen cheeks burned red and Ray didn't like it.

"Wh-what did you just say little man?" Mariah spoke, her hands clenched into fists.

Ray restrained Mariah from clobbering Russell to death, "Mariah, don't."

"Let me at him!" she screeched. Mariah was ready to pounce.

"No!" Ray pulled onto her waist and arms.

"Mariah is lovesick for Ray!" Russell yelled from a safe distance, behind Samantha.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Mariah shrieked hurting the neko-jin's ears.

Ray sighed, "I know you are."

"SHUT UP!" Mariah yelled blushing at Ray. Ray just smirked and let go of her.

Kai and Hilary sweatdropped, 'It's obvious.'

"Ray and Mariah both are flexible and can handle the rhythm. Also their relationship gives off that romantic mood…Now that we've decided the couple for Merengue, we're doing the next dance called Viennese Waltz. It's fast and dizzy with all its rotations. Get with your partners and pick a spot in the gymnasium. Ray and Mariah, come with Crystal."

The couple left. Both Kai and Hilary wearily got in a spot in the gym, the back and the farthest corner where no can see them. Not even Samantha.

The music started, an old classic, Blue Danube. (A/N: does anyone know that? It's actually quite a great classical song…er yeah.)

Kai muttered in some language she didn't know of. This music was something they both have never heard of before. Hilary felt the sudden burst of energy inside her.

"Da-da-da-da-dumm…" Hilary sang like a silly idiot. She broke into hysterics, acknowledging her stupidity.

"Hn," he grunted.

He wrapped his right arm around his lady with his wrist high under her shoulder and his right hand on her left shoulder blade, which caught Hilary by surprise. She peered to his face and locked gaze with his amethyst orbs. She somehow had calmed down a bit with the physical contact but the eye contact…never. She didn't know what to do next. Gently she perched her fingers of her left hand, slightly arched, on top of his right arm. What's next? He took her right hand and rested it on his left palm, in the cradle between his thumb and forefinger. His grip wasn't as tight as usual.

Hiro observed the couple. Kai knew what he was doing…how? "Ok men, when you step back, your right arm maintains its position with good muscle tone and the ladies can feel that movement through her left arm. In other words, don't pull her toward you men," he warned. "Ladies don't like that, or you'll end up with their nice, red, hand-written autograph across your face."

Crystal glared at his sad, pathetic sense of humour. Hilary beamed; it was unlikely Kai ever would do that. Also, she would never dare to slap his smooth as porcelain, white face.

'Porcelain? Smooth?' Hilary mentally kicked herself. Kai cocked an eyebrow as he watched her argue with herself.

'What could be in that mind of yours?' he asked, still watching her with fascination.

Hiro grabbed Crystal into a position and started to do their steps. They seemed to float on the floor and it was twice as fast as an ordinary waltz. And the pressure of their grip on each other seemed soft and gentle. All the students thought that they were all watching Beauty and the Beast dance in the ballroom. For Hilary, it was Cinderella and the prince.

Panting after, he told everyone to do the first steps.

In an unbearably closed position (to Hilary), Kai stepped in with his left foot then the dance began. Hilary barely followed for it was too fast. She went around in many circles then he pulled off another trick. Kai seemed to be simply walking with the music. Noticing his dance partner and frowning, he made her spin around by making an arch with his left arm. Kai spun his heel to her and let go of her hand making her clash against his chest, her head up to his face. He wrapped his arms around, under her arms. She smiled. Nice move. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathless, she asked, "What do you call that move?"

"A cuddle," he said, "to end the dance."

Her smile widened. Kai, too, was panting though not as much as Hilary was. 'Maybe now is the time,' she thought happily.

"Hey Kai…"

"Hn?"

"It's my birthday soon, and I'm having a party," Hilary breathed in, "will you come?"

"Is Samantha going to be there?" Kai asked, glaring at Hilary.

"Just please come! Oh please!" Hilary did the pouty, sweet look. Kai hated that look. It was one of his vulnerabilities. And yet, as a cold-hearted bastard, he couldn't resist her.

"…fine."

"Yay!" she jumped onto his neck, hugging tighter. Kai almost lost his balance. From a corner, he heard a small growl. Samantha. 'Hahaha…eepphhfff…'

"Hilary," he choked. He could feel his shark fins change colour from blue to purple…

"…hmm?" she asked hugging him.

"You're…cutting my circulation!" he strained to say. He liked her love for him but this was killing him.

Hilary's cheeks were tinted pink and let him go. Kai breathed in then went back to his cold-hearted attitude.

"Umm…" Hilary trailed off.

"What?" he snapped. Hilary pointed at his arms around her chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaze: Long chapter…woah. That was um…I don't know how to put it. PLEASE REVIEW! Also you can flame me. Don't listen to Star, my sister. Thank you reading this fiction! MWAH! Ciao! Review please! PLEASE!


	8. Once, one Now two

Gaze: (sucks on a candy cane) Merry Christmas everyone! Thank you for reviewing my work though it's only been out for three days! Thanks people! I'll return the favour by being a loyal reviewer! Hmm…you see, I was supposed to have private dance lessons but…I refused. It was far too much. Again, thank you! 13 reviews! Awesome! (sob) Thank you!

Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own anything except the plot and the other characters so for the love of Pete, don't sue me!

Warning: You'll possibly hate me after you read this. It is 20 percent- filler. I have writer's block and studying for a test. And I'm not a very poetic person. And sorry for typos you might find in there. The computer keeps screwing this chapter up.

Killer Dancer

Chapter 8: Once, one. Now two.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Flashback)_

"_Hilary…" Samantha whispered. Hilary felt a massive guilt grow inside of her, 'What have I done?' He groaned in pain as he held onto his foot. She could feel people's eyes burning her skin. Heat radiated off her ears and head was in turmoil. People crowded around the grey-haired boy as he continued to groan in pain. After mustering all of her courage, she came to his aid._

"_I'm sorry Kai," she said to him._

"_You're a killer dancer, KD," Kai simply replied, wincing in pain._

_(End of Flashback)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was seated on the steps outside the school's entering doors. The cool autumn air wafted her chocolate locks and her red scarf as she shivered and breathed out white smoke.

'It's so cold,' she told to herself. 'The school is still closed.'

She looked on beyond the fog for a few minutes. Nothing. She then noticed a figure approach. He walked in a calm, emotionless pace; Kai, the almighty cold-hearted sixteen year-old. How could he stand the wind and the bitter cold and see in this fog? Better yet, why was he so early? Kai was usually the one who comes in late or as a surprise.

Hilary took a blue strip of paper from her brown coat pocket. With it she made a knot around her finger then flattened it into a shape of a pentagon.

Kai walked up to the brunette who mumbled to herself.

"Under. Over. Slip Under. Under. Over…"

Kai looked over it. Interesting, really, he had to admit.

"Hey KD," he greeted. Hilary fumbled with the piece of paper then looked up, smiling guiltily.

"Hi," she replied. 'He just called me KD. Ugh! Hiwatari!'

Carefully she continued slipping the end of the paper into the pentagon…once, twice, thrice, four times…

He took a seat beside her; his arms were crossed and his head was straight on. But his eyes were locked with the thing she was…tying.

Hilary looked up to his eyes which made her get lost then looked down again, back to her little paper thing. With her nails she puffed up the pentagon and creased it at the same time, forming a Chinese lucky star. How did she learn how to do this? Mariah helped her when she visited the White Tiger X with the BBA Revolution. Making a star took numerous tries to perfect the art.

"There!" she chirped. Hilary held up the puffy star at his face.

"It's…interesting," Kai said slowly. He liked the star she made. Heck, anything she made, Kai has liked them except the cookies when she forgot to put sugar in them. Even though he was jealous since he didn't eat a crumb of the cookies and Tyson ate it all…Hilary was right at his side for a week—from what he heard from Ray.

"It's for you," she reached for his left arm and pulled. There on the palm of his gloved hand, she placed the paper star, "for good luck. I thought you might need it."

Hilary went back to her joyous self and fixed her red scarf. Joyous, as she appeared to him.

"Thanks…" he whispered.

Kai examined it for a while, he liked the blue star. It somehow amazed him… SHE amazed him…

Hilary then turned to him, "That's…not enough."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked furrowing both eyebrows, his hand still laid out with the blue star nestled on his palm.

"It's never enough. I broke your toe and well…I tried to say sorry. I was trying to dance with you and it was a stupid risk to take. Now I regret of-"

Hilary felt a hand on her mouth. (A/N: when she gets cut off…a hug or kiss is just too predictable, don't you think? Ok shutting up now.)

"The only things in life you regret are the risks you didn't take," he said. Kai took his hand off her mouth.

It sent her back. On that night of the dance, he promised to tell her something and she too had something to say to him. So was she supposed to be proud that she crushed his toe? Did he like her? DOES he like her? She took the risk of dancing with him and ended up to be the laughing stock of the whole school! Everyone now called her KD for Killer Dancer. Anger used to burn inside her everyday her name KD was brought up, but now…it was gone.

Hilary could feel the tingle on her cheeks grow every second, 'I have to get out of here.' At the same time she shook in the icy wind that blew towards them.

Kai also after saying that made him realize of something…he regretted.

He then noticed her bright red cheeks. The cold wind was getting too rough to her, he thought.

"Here take this," he took his scarf off and plucked out the lead bricks from it so it wouldn't kill Hilary's shoulders once she wore it. Gently, he wrapped it around her neck and over the red wool scarf.

"Aren't you cold?"

"What'd you think?" he quirked an eyebrow. Oh yay, the old Kai expression! (A/N: V-Force expression, narrowing eyes with boredom.)

"YES!" she said, her eyes filled with concern.

"No," he said. "I'm used to it." She mentally slapped her head, 'DUH! We're talking about a Russian dude here!'

"What were you going to tell me?" Hilary asked, smiling; as she recovered from her redden cheeks. There was a glint of excitement in her adorable ruby eyes.

'Should I tell her now?'

Just then…

"HILARY!" a voice called.

Hilary switched her gaze to the upcoming navy blue-haired boy: Tyson.

"Hey Hil, I was wondering-" Hilary barely paid any attention as Kai rose up and left. 'Why?'

"Hilary. Heelllooo?" Tyson waved his hand in front of her face. Kai had disappeared behind the building.

Hilary blinked then snapped, "What!"

"I said hi!"

"Oh, okay. Hi, Tyson."

Tyson just kept talking but Hilary couldn't hear. She was too caught up with thoughts about the summer dance.

"Is there something wrong? If there is, you could tell me anything you know," Tyson softened his gaze at her.

Kai ran around the whole building in a circle, to the other side of the school building. Panting, he leaned against the wall, to hide. He couldn't help but eavesdrop; not that it was really necessary. Or was it?

'Why am I doing this again? I could care less about those two. Tyson can make out with her…feh like I'd give a crap. Hilary was just a _dance _partner nothing more and more likely less.'

He then heard Hilary giggle.

'What the-'

"Just don't give me anything crappy for my birthday then I'll give you a chance," Hilary giggled.

'A chance for what? What did I miss? A chance to go out on a date with her?' Kai uncontrollably flinched as numerous veins appeared on his head.

"That's good. I'll sleep a little better," Tyson flashed a smile at her.

'I hope you have nightmares, idiot. God! Why him? Why give the bottomless pit a chance? Out of all the boys in the world, why him Hilary?' Kai screamed in his head. Secretly, he was covetous…really jealous that he could jump out and tear off Tyson's arm then hit Tyson with it. Then later dance on Tyson's tombstone.

Hilary fingered the white scarf on her neck, as if she was petting a snake, 'Kai, it's cold out there.' She still sat on the concrete steps, an empty spot beside her where he once sat. Tyson took a seat beside Hilary…making Kai more irritated and jealous as ever.

"So how are the dance lessons? I heard that you're with that sourpuss, Kai," Tyson spat.

A vein popped on his temple, 'You are so dead when it comes to our next training. I'll make you run around the whole city 10 times with bricks tied to your legs!'

"DON'T CALL KAI THAT, YOU MORON!" Hilary screeched. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE THE SAME THING DONE TO DAICHI THE LAST TIME HE INSULTED KAI?"

Tyson winced. His arms and legs shook. He didn't want to be tied to a tree while Hilary aimlessly launched Dranzer (an offer from Kai) at him. Daichi was lucky to be alive since Hilary didn't know how to do the attacks properly that left Daichi skewered by Dranzer's bright red feathers.

"BLAZING GIG!" her voice echoed as the events played over like a videotape rewind then played again.

Tyson placed his hands up in defence, "Okay, okay. Sheesh."

Kai smirked, 'I never forgot the day you used Dranzer. Too bad you didn't exactly kill Daichi.'

"Thought so," Hilary crossed her arms and nodded as she closed her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Kai and Hilary were in their usual spot in the gym, the farthest back in the corner.

It was time for Viennese Waltz…again.

Hilary did the steps as Kai led her through. She stepped through following his steps. 1-2 forward and walk three steps to the side then twirl the lady around. It was dizzying…Hilary could feel her stomach turn. She looked up to her partner, Kai who didn't look one bit dazed. Although, Kai has been trying his best to not bump into other couples for the last 45 minutes and neither of them has spoken a word.

"Will you stop that?" Kai asked her coldly. Honest to god, her look in her eyes and the way her hair was ruffled reminded him painfully of someone…

"Stop what?" she said with a confused look. "I was not doing anything! I'm just dancing like you."

"Oh yeah, about that, you feel like spaghetti dancing in my arms," he teased with an idiotic pout.

"Maybe I could dance a lot better if you didn't crush my fingers!" she stuck her tongue out at him. She held up the hand he held tightly, her eye twitched. Kai noticed that she still had his scarf around her neck. It fitted her, but there was no time, Hilary reminded him so much of someone last summer and he had to get rid of the memory…only if Hilary didn't so much like her.

'Only if I've never met her…

I've tried to forget you. Erase you then turn back into my cold self. But your face brings her back. She is just another memory and so are you…

But ever since you promised me to tell me your deepest secrets, I too had one. And now I have two. A part of you has grown in me and it used to be you and me…but now, there's three.'

Hilary snapped her fingers in front of Kai, "Earth to Kai!"

Kai blinked once, stirring from his trance and said coldly, "What?"

Hilary backed away, "…You've stop dragging me around the gym," she asked, out of curiosity of Kai's unpredictable, closed mind.

He muttered, "Nothing." But it was a lie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaze: Oohhh who could the other person be?

(?): I don't know. Who is she?

Gaze: Umm…That's you. (rolls eyes)

(?): I didn't know…

Gaze: Merry Christmas! Only sixteen days away! If you loved me or the fiction instead, please review! Or I don't know…don't take it as an offence, I'll still write the next chapters. Thanks for the warning Tsuki… Time is running out on me, so please review! PLEASE! Thanks and bye!


	9. True feelings

A/N: I'll never do THAT again. Huh, that's weird. Don't expect…wait is it even called black mailing? I thought black-mailing meant that you have something against them? I mean I was going to update three days later even if no one ever reviewed. I stopped the other one since I kinda…had a huge block on that one… And isn't it enough that I warned readers that they might hate me since it's still a mystery? Ok here goes, I promise that I will never hold a chapter hostage even though my real life is in jeopardy and I won't blackmail reviewers, those who I do and don't know. I guess I'll never be a better writer…

The dance lessons were too much- the instructors had high expectations and I'm only a beginner. From me to you all: Merry Christmas! Disclaimer: I do not own anything but 15 items from Lululemon, I wish I could be richer than that and own Beyblade, but it's impossible.

Killer Dancer  
Chapter 9: True feelings

* * *

'I'm missing it…dancing here instead.'

**SMACK. **

"...What the hell was that for?" Kai exclaimed; his hand planted on his sore red cheek. He dropped his grip on her as they danced. A slight visible handprint appeared as he mustered a death glare at the brunette.

Huffing with an indignant scowl, Hilary crossed her arms, "Maybe if you have stopped zoning out on me for the last two days, I wouldn't have slapped you! But all you've been doing is…_daydreaming_!" She inched to his face, both of her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips twisted an upside-down smile. The wrinkle over her nose completed her angry look.

"I do _not_ daydream!" he deadpanned.

"Yes you do!" Hilary fired right back.

"No I don't."

Closing her eyes, she flapped her hand at him to silence the said boy, "Whatever you say, Kai." Hilary made her way out of the gymnasium. Ignoring his glare, she strode off…leaving him behind.

Quirking an angry brow, he demanded, "Where are you going?"

Hilary turned her head back at him, glaring, "Out. Class was over fifteen minutes ago. You could've realized that _if_ you _weren't_ daydreaming!" With a slam, the door was closed and her footsteps grew faint; she was gone.

* * *

'Stupid Kai,' Hilary slammed her locker door open with a clank, dropping the combination lock on the floor. School has been out for at least twenty minutes and the halls were already empty. 'STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!' she cursed in her head. There she took out all her homework and textbooks. After stuffing her homework and textbooks in her backpack, she started off her way to Tyson's.

As she walked along the hallway, she met up with Tyson ahead. He had his arms crossed and leaned against one of the yellow lockers. Hilary made a brief eye contact with him.

'What is up with Kai expressions around here?' Hilary sneered at Tyson. 'Then again…it's Tyson. The vacuum…' She stopped in front of him to say a few words.,"Hey Tyson…" Hilary said, smiling, "Kai is still in there, probably staring at a wall or something keh, why should I even care!" Hilary balled her eyes out in anger as she punched the locker directly next to Tyson's head. Yelping, he dodged it by sliding his head the side.

"Hils, calm down! I was waiting for you!" Tyson said— secretly still fearful of Hilary's growing wrath.

"Heh?" she questionably babbled, gaining composure from her rage. "What about him?" She jutted her thumb to the gymnasium to show the direction and her eyes slid him a puzzled look.

"He's in the 10th grade. He can walk himself home," maroon eyes staring at the hole above Hilary's shoulder; he muttered and took her backpack.

"True," Hilary replied, "But still—"

"Let's go," Tyson insisted, pulling onto her hand. Both continued to walk out the school, without words spoken to each other. Tyson held the door for Hilary as she strode out into the cold, damp outside...

"How was it between you and Kai? You were late getting out of class. I mean, I don't really know since ninth grade boys aren't taking dance lessons—" Tyson spoke, hardly able to conceal his scorn toward the matter.

"Terrible. The first two weeks were awesome and now…he's zoning out like whenever we dance," Hilary cut in and frowned bitterly. He often stared into her eyes with a possessed, wordless look and he would suddenly on a mid-step and squeeze her hand tight.

"Aha," Folding sleeved arms behind his head, Tyson made a sound of recognition. Curious eyes sought Hilary's, "Maybe he doesn't want to dance with you anymore! Maybe…He doesn't like you. Don't sweat it, I still li-"

Tyson made a gulping sound.

"—Well, Kai is missing out, don't you think?"

Her head burned in turmoil as she tried to control herself from clubbing Tyson with her backpack. Finally she exploded, "**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? WHAT DID I DO TO HIM?**"

"He's like that to everyone," he told her quietly; afraid of the wrath she could inflict. "Well except to one person anyway."

'Who, me?' Hilary thought deeply. 'No, it couldn't be me…if I was that person, he'd tell me…' A pause lagged between them. 'Wait, he wouldn't. It would be at the cost of his pride.' Opening her mouth for a witty retort, she sighed and rolled her eyes, thought better of it, and curbed her tongue.

"Remember what you promised," Tyson cut the silence between them.

Hilary shot him withering look, "Of course, why would I forget? I'll talk Kai into letting you sleep in for a month unless you give something decent at my birthday. And no, I am not taking empty chocolate boxes." She attempted a grim smile as he continued to watch her with concern.

Tyson smiled. "You deserve more than that."

* * *

"It's dark," she groaned, staring out the window as distant lights flickered and swayed in the howling wind that he was in right now. Sitting there… freezing the block of ice that was his hardened heart.

Out of all people Hilary could worry of; why him.

That night, Tyson and Hilary lounged in front of the television watching the news after no one had arrived for their training session. Max and Daichi hadn't come back from school. Kenny was called in the ramen shop to help his parents out and Ray and Mariah were still with Crystal doing their brutal training. And Kai…he still hadn't come home. Lazily, Tyson slumped on the wooden floor like a dog while Hilary sat on the couch. Bright lights covered the room as the television flashed pictures of people and the war.

"Why do we have to watch the news again...?" Tyson yawned.

"To know what's going on in the world today," Hilary replied airily, running a hand through her brown hair.

"Don't we already know?"

"Shh…shut up Tyson," she placed her finger on her lips. Then a new news announcement flashed in the TV before their eyes,

"_Today is the funeral of the famous Russian 15 year-old figure-skater, Haleigh Tatiana when exactly three months ago died in a fatal three-car collision crash…" _

'Huh?' she thought, raising both eyebrows. Appeared in the screen was a photograph of a female figure skater with cascading coffee locks that reached the middle of her back. She possessed scarlet irises that hinted playfulness in them. She wore a short red dress and flesh colored skates. Mouth agape, Hilary peeked over Tyson who did not appear a tad surprised or suspicious of the girl. Was she hallucinating? The girl just looks like her!

Eyes glued back to the television, Hilary heard the rest,

"_The accused now face charges in court while the loved ones left behind mourn for her death. One of which is a former Blitzkrieg Boy who was **not** present at the funeral. Currently, the school of figure-skating now rests with a close relative who is also a professional athlete Crystal Randall and a close friend of the pro-skater, Miguel Miroslaw who are at this time is settling in Tokyo, Japan…"_

'Former Blitzkrieg Boy? Who could that be? It could be Bryan, Spencer, Tala or even…oh no, Kai! Please don't let it be Kai! And Crystal? Could she be my dance instructor?' The news hadn't shown photographs of the latter two people who had inherited this girl's property.

Briskly, Hilary took the remote control and changed it to another channel. She then threw the remote control to the side.

"Hey!" Tyson whined looking back at her, "I was watching that!"

Hilary took one of the cushions and hurled it to his face, "Mmphhff." Tyson plucked the pillow off from his face; his eyes formed into an apprehensive look.

"Did you know that Kai had a…" Hilary trailed off, 'I can't ask…'

"Had a what?" Tyson was confused.

"You know…" Hilary blushed.

"No, Hilary, I don't know," Tyson said, really befuddled.

"A GIRLFRIEND—you idiot!" yelled she, flustered and her cheeks turned beet red. She hid them by holding a cushion in front of her face.

Tyson plugged his ears, "Sheesh, you don't have to snap people's heads off! Yeah, he **had** a girlfriend…" he paused, swallowing the lump that had quickly formed in his throat, "…and she was just like you…I'm sorry."

Hilary backed into couch in terrible shock, 'Just like me…' She didn't know whether she was to smile of knowing a celebrity resembled her or the fact she was supposed to friends with the Russian who was supposed to tell her everything he told the others. 'Wasn't I part of this team?' She thought. Shaken, she manage a tiny whimpering voice, "Who is the former…?" She had refused to continue on with her words; praying that the couch would swallow her up quick and never spit her out.

'I might as well tell her now,' the navy-blue haired boy sighed. "Her name is Haleigh, she and him met last summer when he went back home to Russia to heal from his broken toe and train for the competition…she died in some weird crash, the car fell off the side of the bridge. Were you listening to the news? They said _former _Blitzkrieg Boy. Who else could that be?" he sounded painful, as he sensed Hilary's heart drop into deep abyss at his every word.

"I was afraid of the truth…and that he never told me about her," she clutched onto the pillow tightly over her chest in disbelief, 'It's my entire fault.'

"They met when he found her lost kitty around the alley where he hung out a lot…or at least that's what he told me," Tyson scratched his head.

Her eyes disappeared behind her bangs as tears welled up her eyes and anger and grief weld up and unfolded inside her…

'Unbelievable, he never told me. Why? I thought he could tell me anything. And why did his girlfriend look like me? Why didn't he pick me…? Oh yeah I remember now! It was because I broke his freakin' toe! I had a chance to tell him my feelings at the Summer Dance and now it's too late!'

Tyson got up quickly and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry Hilary." Hilary just cried harder.

…

Head aching and nose nearly numb, Kai let his pack drop next to the shoji door and sighed. Slipping off his shoes, he sighed again.

He trudged forth in the quietness of the dojo, hoping to evade the comic books and socks spilled onto his path in his sluggish state. He peered into each room, looking for any sign of life.

Last room… the room he abhorred since he knew his trainees often let their focus astray.

_"All alone now…Does he trust me? We've been friends…" _

_"Don't get upset now, Hilary…it doesn't matter, really… cheer up." _

His breath became caught in his throat as small whimpers rang through the plaster walls. Curious, his eyes stared at the girl embraced with the arms of his rival. Tyson's eyes sought out the answer in Kai, almost helpless.

'…She couldn't have found out. Tyson, I'm going to slaughter you!' There, in his dance class outfit, purple eyes gleamed in hatred for a fleeting moment.

"Shhh…it's okay Hilary," Tyson rubbed her back in a soothing rhythm. Kai sneered at Tyson who shot a glare back as if to say, 'It's your fault. You did this.' Guilt had built up inside him waiting to spill out as it seemed to have flooded his whole being and drowning him by the minute.

Sensing his presence, Hilary met Tyson's eyes just to shift her gaze to Kai. She looked at him regretfully and despondently as music began to play from the television. Kai looked at her sadly as he tried to come forward,

"I…" but no words came out.

Her head turned away and then to Tyson who had let go of her. She took a last glimpse at the television and tightly bit her lip. She closed her eyes and felt her way, as she bolted out of the room. She did not dare open them, not until she had gone right past him, not until she had left the shoji doors…

Kai hadn't bothered to grab hold of her arm; to stop her. Instead, his eyes remained on Haleigh, the television was viewing her last performance at an exhibition. She did the triple axle in a perfect, graceful motion… recovering from the spins, she skated closer to the camera and blew a butterfly kiss at the crowd. The camera suddenly zoomed closer into the crowd, suddenly taking notice of _the _said Blitzkrieg Boy rumored to be her celebrity boyfriend…

In one of the front seats, a single red rose clasped in his hand, the emotionless Kai Hiwatari was undoubtedly the boy Ms. Haleigh had mentioned in her interviews.

"Haleigh…why did you go…" Kai whispered to himself.

Tyson approached him and patted his back, "I feel sorry for you pal."

He didn't want Tyson's damn pity. Kai kicked himself. Hilary was never to find out anything about it, but he knew that it was bound to be revealed sooner or later. He just wished it was never revealed to her through Tyson. It was his fault…

He needed hope. "Get off my back Tyson," he spat, and with that, he walked off.

* * *

Taking a hair brush she raked it through her brown wisps of hair, 'Why am I like this?' She gazed at herself in the mirror; bloodshot irises were grim and wary, "Haleigh, I'm not a beauty like her. I'm not exactly as graceful as her."

'Her image keeps flashing in my mind. She's identical to me and yet, Kai didn't feel the same as I did. Could it be a joke?' Hilary spread some of her brown hair on her shoulders thinking, 'It can't be a sick joke. I saw her skate with the same smile on her face as I had on mine when I first became part of the Bladebreakers.' She tumbled out an exasperated sigh, 'Why am I worrying about HIM anyway? It's not like I love him or anything. It's just a school girl crush.'

Then it struck her. All this time was a lie…to her.

She dropped the hair brush on the floor as she placed a hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding. Sweat trickled down her forehead and she felt shock through her spine. 'No I can't!' Slowly she whispered, "I…love Kai."

"I love Kai," she said breathlessly. She then began to cry of him and Haleigh, "I love Kai!" Salty tears rolled down on her cheeks…

'Right from the start, I was in denial and now it's really too late. Even though she had passed on; Kai can't break away from her grasp!' Hilary dropped her head down as tears fell, like autumn rain, on the porcelain sink.

Hilary glanced up at her mirror and again, Haleigh's image flashed back before her. Haleigh had the same sorrowful look in her face and tears filled up her scarlet eyes. It seemed that Haleigh's heart cried out for Kai like Hilary's. Hilary's mind was playing tricks on her, she concluded, though it all seemed too real.

'The way he looked at me. He was trying to tell me something, like I was wrong to believe…that he was waiting for me…when I saw a light in his eyes, it's not burning for me,' she hammered her fist on the marble finish. 'Damn poetry…' More tears rushed out of her eyes, as slipped down on her knees, 'There's no way for me. He mustn't find out the truth. I have to avoid him…I shouldn't be his dance partner anymore.'

She placed her hands over her face, lamenting, 'Why me? Why is it that I have to suffer like this?'

One word crossed her mind at that fleeting moment…

Samantha.

* * *

(A/N): So, **please review!** Review please! Thank you and see ya! Merry Christmas! I hope it's a lot better now than before. Hopefully, you'll like the revised version, ne? Tell me! 


	10. Thought He Was the One: Part I

Gaze: I'm going to be busy so sorry if I don't update as often as I used to. Mid-terms are coming up and I need to study. Great. I have Canadian citizenship to worry and wait for! And yeah I'm turning 15…in less than five weeks. (Sigh) enough about me.

Thank you for all those who reviewed! I wish that there would be more people that read this fiction for the first time review me so I could like, know that there are other people out there (knocks at the screen) hello?

Nubia, you are right about chapter 8! You're right! And if the other people still don't get it, keep reading…please! I know that you'll get it! Don't get confused. And I can't accentuate anymore of this enough, but PLEASE review! Please! Just a few words or long paragraphs would do.

I apologize for the inconvenience, I reloaded this chapter.

Killer Dancer

Chapter 10: Thought He Was the One Part I

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day has been a great big lump of pain on Hilary. Math, English, Science…he's there in every class. Hilary ignored him all day but she couldn't bare it longer. She hated to ignore people she cared for, a big exception to Tyson of course. During lunch, Hilary rushed to get away from him, as far away as possible. With the lunch break, only minutes away from ending, Hilary imprisoned herself inside a washroom stall, leaning against the door.

'Look what I'm doing. I'm hiding in a washroom stall while I could be eating lunch like a normal person. No, I'm hiding from Kai who didn't care about me yesterday, the one who unfairly kept a secret from me while the rest of the team knew!'

Suddenly there was a huge bang of the Girls' Washroom door. Quickly, she got up the toilet seat and peeked over the door. Hilary heard Samantha's voice,

"What do you have for me, Adriana?"

Hilary gave a small squeak and ducked her head behind the door. Instead, she planted her ears to the door, as she stood on the toilet seat.

"They're still not talking to each other," she replied, flipping her long thick curly hair out of her shoulders.

'Is she talking about Kai and me?'

"I see," she said grimly. "I guess they're not friends anymore. Oh well!" Samantha beamed. It was a great opportunity for her!

"Samantha, you asked me to get a book and here it is!" she said, her voice filled with proud.

She showed Sam a book. Questionably, she took it from Adriana's hands and read it, "A Loser's Guide to Flirting…Flirting, huh? I could use this book. Here Adriana, read a tip."

'Loser's Guide…' Hilary held her hysterics. Samantha never got the handle of flirting. Boys just came to her than the other way around.

Adriana flipped through the pages and stopped, "Okay, walk past your crush and wink."

"Ok."

Hilary felt her cheeks reddened as she held in the laughs, 'Wink? Hello! She can't wink!'

Samantha faced one of the stalls, fortunately not where Hilary was in, and started walking. The blonde walked and winked BOTH eyes. She hit the bathroom stall door. With a grunt she shook her head.

'You idiot, you're supposed to wink with one eye!' tears rolled down her cheeks as she sustain from snickering frantically. She could die of laughter right about now and go to heaven.

"Ow!" Samantha whined.

Adriana giggled uncontrollably.

"Shut up!" Samantha yelled.

Adriana didn't stop, it just got worse. Hilary tried to bear it as she too was tempted to break out in fits of laughter.

Just then the door opened again. A pink-haired neko-jin walked in looking for someone. She then eyed two girls.

"What are you doing?" Mariah asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Trying to get boys to like me," Samantha shrilled. She held up a book that nearly broke Mariah's thin sanity.

"Well you're not going to find any boys in here!" she exclaimed.

'Duh,' Hilary thought as she kept her balance.

Samantha widened her blue eyes at Adriana, "Yeah…she's right!" Samantha said in a ditzy voice.

Adriana, wanting to be just like the dumb ditz, nodded cheerfully.

'Suck up,' Hilary thought angrily. 'Wanna-be Britney Spears's twin.'

"Maybe you'll find him out there," Adriana said.

'Oh boy! I can't wait to see his reaction to this when Samantha hits a wall or sprays milkshake out of her nose!' Hilary laughed in her head. She heard running footsteps of both Adriana and Samantha bolting out of the girls' washroom. Sighing in relief, Hilary jumped down onto the tiled floor.

"Good luck," Mariah muttered to herself, 'and now to Hilary.'

"Hilary, I know you are here," Mariah said as she stepped deeper into the bathroom. She checked each stall. 'One. Two. Three, whow-hee, there are feet behind _this_ door.'

With a click, she unlocked the door and came out.

"There you are!" Mariah cried happily. She came to her and asked, "What's the matter? I didn't see you in the café."

Hilary looked down, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, it's better if you talk _of _it."

Hilary thought and thought…then gazed at Mariah who smiled reassuringly,

"Mariah, did you know Haleigh?" Hilary asked meaningfully.

"Haleigh…did Kai tell you about her?" Mariah asked then noticed Hilary shake. "Wait, forget I asked that. I did know Haleigh. Ray told me about her."

'Even Mariah knows this Haleigh! _Ray told her_! **No one told me!** Anyone could've told me but they all chose not to!' Hilary tried to make sense out of all this, 'Why keep a secret?'

"NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!" she yelled. "WHY IS THAT, MARIAH?"

She need not to cry, that burst of rage was enough. Tired of all this secrecy…Hilary felt a tag-along fan girl, how could she not be trusted?

Mariah placed her hands on her shoulders, "Hilary. We didn't tell you because Kai didn't want us to. No matter how Ray and the others tried to convince him, he refused. He said it was in his hands and told us all to back off. You were never to know any of it until she was going to visit us…" Mariah felt Hilary's pain but she too felt bad, Mariah has been holding a dark and threatening enigma from Hilary.

"She was going to visit us and supposed to be the one tell you about their relationship. Haleigh thought you would understand. Haleigh was a good to us. Like you, she cared."

Hilary felt her friend's sorrow of Haleigh's remembrance but anguished Mariah's mention of their resemblance.

'We look and act nothing alike,' she snarled in her mind.

"Really…"

"When she died, Kai was the one hurt the most, though he didn't show it. The whole team knew that he was in so much pain. He sought to under no circumstances was he to go back to Japan. Kai wanted to leave the team permanently."

Mariah looked up with her yellow eyes filled with hope and relief, "However, he came back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai took her into his arms and didn't gaze into her eyes as they did the dance.

He didn't know what to say. For the first time he was speechless, no 'hn..' or the death glare or the naughtiness when they dance. He didn't pull off any flirtatious moves. Kai just, danced like the usual cold teenager.

They did the steps, perfectly, as Hilary eyed their feet.

'Please say something,' he begged mentally. He hated her silent treatment she gave to people, especially Tyson. He secretly envied it but now he felt that he shouldn't have. Hatred was written all over the silent treatment she gave.

'If he loved her then I shouldn't bother anymore. It's useless. Haleigh is still stuck in his mind. She will forever stay in his heart,' Hilary ducked her head down as a wave of sadness descended over her for the umpteenth time.

"Say something," she heard him say. It was more of a begging than a usual ordering voice she heard from him.

"Why should I?" she asked defiantly. Hilary glared up the crimson eyes that apparently showed her something else. It was a look of concern and apology…

He leaned in to her closer, his breath tickling her nose. Hilary turned her face slightly, blushing into a deep beet colour.

'What are you doing? Why aren't you saying anything?' Hilary pondered as she kept her defiant glare.

Kai hardened his gaze as he tried to look deeply into her. He stopped dancing and held her still.

'Please. Tell me, why Haleigh?' Hilary pleaded in her head.

He inched closer to her face. Hilary softened her gaze still thinking, 'Haleigh. You've only known her for two months. Why the sudden attraction of the girl who resembles me, Kai? Wait, what are you doing? Is he going to-?' Her pulse quickened and heart beat grew louder and went faster. Hilary feared that Kai could hear the beating of her heart.

"I was wrong. I should have told you."

'I'm officially freaked… hold on, that's it? Show me what you've got, jerk!' Hilary bit the corner of her bottom lip as she stared at him.

"When I was in Russia, I met Haleigh," his eyes were downcast. 'You're not serious, aren't you? This is not the place to tell me that! Samantha will lose all her hopes!' Hilary gasped as she stared up to his eyes in agony and shock.

'Haleigh.'

"…who you fell in love with," Hilary looked away, tears forming in her eyes. Not this once more. She was sick of crying but the waterworks just came and gone. She held all of them in, showing Kai that she was not hurt by this by one bit.

Here it comes. The painful part for Kai.

"But she's dead," Hilary said in a bitter tone of voice as angry tears came out, one by one. With the back of her hand she wiped the tears away.

Hilary truly hated him now. He could see the anguish he had caused.

Perhaps Kai shouldn't ever have come back. He should've stayed in the miserable winters of Moscow and froze to death when he had the chance. He should've committed suicide to end his wretched life while the option was open. He could have stayed in Moscow to grow up as a cold-hearted bastard along with his jackass team mates. There were a lot things he could've had done…nevertheless he chose to go back when he swore he would never set a foot on Japan again.

"You don't know the grief I went through. Haleigh was the only girl I ever told my feelings to," Kai said still holding her waist.

'Oh so now I'm the bad guy here! Haleigh, Haleigh, HALEIGH!' Hilary screamed in her head. 'There was no ending to it! Stop it now Kai! You don't know how **I** feel!' she thought.

"I went through the **same** thing when you left," she huffed as she slowly said those first few words, pointing her finger to his chest, "I tried to email you, send letters, leave messages on your answering machine and text message you only to apologize for what I've done. When I was really desperate, I could've sent fire signals up the sky or maybe send pigeons to Russia just to get in contact with you! Even maybe put myself in a crate and sneak through the Russian embassy and customs by postal.

"What did you do? NOTHING. Did you answer me back? NO! I wasted my two months trying to apologize and waiting for your reply! The boys told me to stop but I never gave up because…**I liked you!" **Hilary shrieked at him.

'I-'

Hilary had started crying non-stop. The whole class gazed at the couple, shocked from what they've heard from Hilary. Hiro stood there with trouble written all over his face for Kai. She has attracted attention from the class.

"Hilary…" he said. "If-"

"Yeah, if you only knew then you could've had second thoughts about Haleigh. I get it Kai. Just let me go!" Hilary pushed his arms away and ran out of the gymnasium leaving everyone, wide-eyed and some girls crying.

Hiro ran over but before he went out of the gymnasium doors, he glanced at her dance partner. It was a threatening stare. Innocently, Kai shot a glare back at him.

Hiro turned and ran out of the doors. Kai was agonized and he felt his head.

'How could have I been so stupid?' Kai kicked himself.

---------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"Hilary?" Hiro called out in the halls. "Hilary!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hid herself inside the walls of the same stall again. She had made quite a scene, now everyone will be endlessly tormenting her of it. Samantha will be more than happy to kill her and end the friendship right about now. Hilary no longer cared. The ditz meant nothing anymore. She was using Hilary and now Hilary acts as if Samantha is still her best friend. It was strange how three days can change her perspective of life: her knowledge of freakishly identical Kai's dead girlfriend, which unfortunately, the relationship still lives on.

'He can't let her go. He still grabs the relationship by the neck, fantasizing that she is still alive. The worse part, he fantasizes her through me…! When he looks at me longingly there is always that creeping thought that it might not be me who his heart aches for,' Hilary's lips formed into a sad smile. '…I can't keep going this way.'

She heard the door open and then Crystal call her name. Hilary didn't try to hide. Crystal soon found her and leaned against the stall's door.

'Hiro must've sent her to find me.'

Silence. Then Crystal finally spoke,

"You remind me of my cousin."

'Could she be Crystal Randall? I had never bothered asking for Crystal's last name.'

"Really?" she asked on the other side of the door.

"Yup, she always hid herself whenever she was upset or just being a sore loser. She gets really ticked when she screws up her choreography or when she was defeated by another skater in the finals. Russia-grown but she was always a three-quarters-Jap and quarter-Russian girl. She didn't have any parents though she's a brat; loyal, courteous and her kindness she melts the coldest of hearts," Crystal smirked.

'Kai was no exception.' Hilary's mind stroke a chord, "Could she be Haleigh Dyakowska?"

"That's her."

"I…see," she sniffed. 'So it's her cousin then. Great.'

"Why were you crying?"

"It's my dance partner. He's being a jerk again."

"Let me guess, Kai told you about his girlfriend."

"Uh huh, that's it. He told me now that I found it out from someone else," Hilary wiped a tear with her finger.

Crystal whispered to Hilary, "I can really tell you have feelings for this dude. Not just a school girl kind of crushes— something deeper."

"Mm hmm…" Hilary muttered.

"Haleigh was like that too after they met. Sparks were flying all over the place. She would talk about him wildly how he's cute and all…I was anxious to finally meet him but I never did. Until now.

"I was supposed to fly to Japan with Haleigh two days after the exhibition. The real deal was the next day that she was supposed to compete and win. Then, just like that, she was involved in a _deliberate _car accident. When Haleigh had finally reached the hospital, she had died from the head injuries."

Hilary heard Crystal take a breath, restraining in salty tears.

"Our flight was cancelled for good…and I was angry that I tore her passport and her plane tickets in half. I felt that the world has turned on me."

"That's sad…" Hilary said with sorrow. "Kai must have felt the same."

"Yes…he did. Kai swore that he will never come back to here again after he heard the sad hearsay. He feared of the sympathy and pity the team will give him."

"What did Haleigh feel exactly for Kai?" Hilary asked, getting better.

"Haleigh thought _he_ was the _one_ she will be eventually marrying. But I simply thought that it was too fast and too early to think about that kind of stuff," Crystal replied.

'Haleigh thought that Kai was the one. Could he have thought so too?' Hilary thought deeply.

"So why did he come back?"

Crystal couldn't help but smile at the question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaze: (sigh) TT Ok, please review… I only ask for more than ONE review! PLEASE! And I hope you've enjoyed that chapter. The chapters are getting longer but it'll be shorter again soon! So ciao! Really, PLEASE review all those who are getting alerts of this chapter and other people out there who've read this! PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE!


	11. Part II: Acceptance

Gaze: Ok Part II! Thanks for the people who reviewed. Tekarai! Kais Devil, hope you feel better! I write drama but I don't like it that much…am I weird or what? Check out my forum, please! I want to here your opinion. And I respect your opinion! Thank you!

10 days…the day the story started was on Tuesday, October 18 and now it is October 28, in their world.

Warning: Cheesssyyy… if someone flames me about this, I'll seriously NOT stop the fic. Ha-ha beat that!

Disclaimer: Throughout the story, I don't own anything except the plot and the OC.

Killer Dancer

Chapter 11: Part II: Acceptance

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal smiled at the question though Hilary didn't see.

She wiped her tears stuck in her eyes and said, "It's almost time. I need to get back on Ray and Mariah."

"But what about my-"

"I'm gone. Bye!" Crystal didn't want to tell Hilary why. She had to find it out for herself. Before Crystal pushed the door open, Hilary yelled questionably, "I have but one more question!"

"What?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of changing partners, should I?"

Crystal looked at the stall where Hilary was in. She presumed that Hilary was blushing at the moment, "No, you shouldn't. Hiro wouldn't be so happy if you did. You have potential and he wouldn't want you guys to split. I wouldn't! I like the both of you. You make the awesome couple."

Hilary unlocked the door and came out, "You aren't just saying that as in dance-competitive-wise right?"

Crystal stuck her tongue our smiling, "Maybe!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, she swung the door close, 'Figures.'

Hilary stayed inside the girls' washroom for the rest of dance-class. Kai can do hip-hop for all she was concerned of.

From all she has heard from Crystal, it upset her.

'Haleigh must be such an amazing girl. Probably more amazing than me, I mean, she can skate so well, melt the coldest of hearts and really attractive! It's no surprise that a heartthrob like Kai would fall for Haleigh! Kai? A heartthrob? Snap out it, Hil! You have no likelihood at all for him!

'But what if she was alive today? Would he come back and shatter my heart anyway? Use Haliegh to crush me in the nicest, sweetest approach? 'Oh sorry Hilary, Kai is mine and you can't have him. I hope you can comprehend that.' I'd rather if he never came back to do this to me whether Haleigh was alive or dead.

'I did help myself to be crushed like this. I should've never broken his toe so then he wouldn't have had come back to Russia and meet Haleigh! He could never fallen in love with her and he would still be here and mine!

He's not mine. What am I saying? And plus if I didn't kill his toe…

Haleigh could be still alive today."

Resting her head to the stall's door she perceived the sound of the door leading into the washroom open. Quiet footsteps came in and the door closed gently with a click. Fear struck all over the place in her body. Her stomach was doing back flips and her hair stuck out of her head as dread filled the room.

The footsteps became closer and she couldn't hear anything but her ragged breathing. 'Please don't be who I think you are! I don't need you here!'

The footsteps stopped.

Kai placed his hand flat on the stall door, on which the other side, Hilary leaned against. She tried to quiet down her hyperventilating scenario.

"Hilary," he whispered softly.

Hilary shut her eyes, "What do you want?" she spat. "I've told you enough."

'Oh yeah…THAT.'

"Hilary," he called, whining. 'I haven't heard him say my name twice for a long time,' whining was something you would never hear from Kai.

"Please open the door," he said in a deep voice. Kai would never say 'please'. Hilary wasn't going to fall on what Kai was up to. And NO way was she going to open the door.

"No," she said blankly. "I'll dance with you again tomorrow; I want to be alone right now. We'll talk later."

Stubborn as he was, he said calmly, "No. We talk now."

"You're in the girls' washroom! Why talk here?"

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the door, "I know you're mad at me."

Hilary said quietly filled with rich sarcasm and mockery, "Took you long enough."

"Hn."

She slipped down on the ground, her back and head against the door as she hugged her legs. Kai did the same thing, his left leg laid down straight on the ground and both of his hands on his knee of his other leg. Hilary felt his hard lower back against hers. Kai felt her soft back against his. Only a door separated them.

"Kai," she whispered in the silence, "why did you keep me from knowing her?"

'Am I going to tell her…? Screw it!'

"I wasn't sure how you would react," he said turning his head to the door.

"What do you mean…?" Hilary turned her head at the door as if to face Kai.

"I didn't tell you about Haleigh because I didn't want to hurt you," he said solemnly.

'Hurt me? Does that mean that he knew all along that I…no way! It's surprising that Kai cared for me even after he had Haleigh. Did he actually care? So why did he fall head over heels for her?' Hilary placed her hand on her chest. Her heart was beating fast, 'Does he…he can't!'

"What makes you think that I'm going to protest against your decision of the girl you choose?" she huffed.

"There you go again, in denial," he smirked sadly.

"No I'm not!" Hilary yelled. "You can choose any girl you want for all I care!"

'You don't mean that.' "Whatever," he said. He placed his hands on the floor.

Hilary placed her hands on the floor, past the door.

"2:45," Kai said looking at his watch around his wrist. He then placed his left hand back on the floor. He felt a soft thing under his hand. Oops! It's Hilary hand!

Heat radiated off from both of their cheeks. Hilary was the worse between the two blushing teens.

'Get your hand of mine, HIWATARI!' she yelled in her mind.

He refused to let go. He had always wanted to hold her hand even though he has held her hands numerous times. Kai rubbed her index finger with his thumb to calm Hilary down, though not really working. She felt like she was going to die at the spot.

'What are you doing?' Hilary yelled again in her troubled mind full of questions. She knew that she had to get straight to the point.

"Haleigh was one of the best girls you've ever met. Don't you get lonely every now and then that you don't see her?" Hilary asked sadly. Kai wouldn't be mad at her if she asked such a deep question.

Kai held her hand tight, "I miss her."

"Don't you cry?" Hilary asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No," he answered, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Do you still love her?" she asked again.

There was a long pause between them.

Kai stifled, "Yes."

Her heart skipped a beat and she bowed her head down, 'I knew it.'

Hilary couldn't help but grieve for him. But then he still loves Haleigh…not her. Nope.

'I just have to bear with the facts. There's the special bond between the both of them, a bond that they want to be together and even though she's dead, her spirit still lives on…seemingly through me. If he can't choose me then I can be Haleigh and play out her role. I can't leave him lonely forever and I won't. If I do it means restarting a new life for me and I don't wish for that to happen. No matter how much it hurts…

'What he feels about me… I don't know. Maybe I'll never know. One day, I wish he'll tell me. Then all will be well but for now I'll just stay with him. He still needs someone! Kai, in spite of everything as in being a bad, cold-hearted ass, is still grieving of her death.'

Silence engulfed the whole room.

Hilary let tears freely down her cheeks as she smiled sorrowfully of her decision. It wasn't a very good decision but it will keep Kai from doing anything stupid. Like committing suicide. She struggled to unlock the door with one hand pinned down on the ground. Kai felt her struggle and released her hand. He sprang up to his feet and backed away from the door. Hilary was unpredictable of what she'll do. Who knows what Hilary will do? Then the door swung open and there they were, staring back at each other.

'Hil…' Kai had his hands on his sides.

Hilary got up to her feet, 'Even if Haleigh gets in the way…'

She gave out a small whimper and ran to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck into a tight embrace,

'I'll always be with you.'

Kai was staggered by this. His gaze softened and slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Then he felt his pulse quicken and the feeling came back with Haleigh. Warmth washed over him as she hugged him. It was a great feeling that he realized the reason why he fell for Haleigh in the first place.

Moments later… (Like 5 seconds)

"KD, we're in the girls' washroom," he grinned.

"We're having a moment here so don't ruin it!" she said defiantly.

He chuckled.

Hilary couldn't help but smile. Perhaps she does have a chance.

They broke the embrace. Hilary smiled up to him and Kai's lips were curved into a smile. He looked at his watch, '2:57.'

"I think we should go," he said, taking her hand and led her out of the girls' washroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quick-quick-slow. Quick-quick-slow! That's it! 1-2 glide!" Hiro clapped his hands in the beat.

The door creaked open as Kai pushed it open. Hiro looked at the direction of the sound and found two people stepped in with happy, gentle faces…sorta. Kai was glaring at everyone with a smug smile. Everyone stopped dancing, even Russell and Samantha who had just gotten back to the lessons. Their jaws dropped and Samantha's heart nearly stopped. The two were holding hands.

"Errm. It's nice that you two made up!" Hiro sweatdropped. He cleared his throat.

Hilary just remembered. "Ehhh!" she squirmed her hand off his.

Kai just grinned playfully. Hilary stepped back, blushing deeply making her look cuter than ever.

'Don't you try anything…!' she furiously thought.

"We were getting ready to get into our places and dance," Kai lied with a fake angry look on his face.

Hiro nodded and said, "Class will be ending in two minutes. I might as well let you sit this class out."

Hilary celebrated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha sneered at Hilary the next day. Hilary was searching through her locker once more.

"Did you ask him?" Samantha asked trying to control her anger and jealousy.

"Yup, he agreed to come," Hilary smiled contently as she carried her textbook in hand.

"I can't believe that he did. Is he aware of the games we're playing?" Samantha asked.

"Um, no," Hilary touched her lips with the back of her hand, 'The HOE! Yeah sure, I'll tell him 'Kai, we're playing kissing games in the party, hope you don't mind kissing another girl besides Haleigh!''

Samantha brightened up her smile, "I'll tell him!" Samantha made her way around the corner where the 10th grade boys' lockers are with a big grin on her face.

"Good luck," she whispered as stuffed another binder inside her locker.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stood and gave a kick onto his long gym bag filled with his soccer stuff, 'Damn it! Just fit inside!'

Samantha stood next to him with a sweet smile on her face, 'There you are.'

Kai just kept kicking his bag inside his full human sized locker. He gave another kick to the bag and surely, the bag went inside and then he pulled out a small back containing his dance uniform Hiro gave him.

"Soccer practice?" Samantha asked leaning to the locker next to his.

"What do you want?" he spat, glaring at her.

Coolly she answered, "It's about Hilary's party. We're playing Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven."

She noticed Kai stop and look away, 'What?'

Then he glared back at her again, "Whatever." In front of her, Kai wiped his lips gently with the back of his gloved hand.

Samantha giggled, "Hilary did that when I reminded her about it."

Kai was a little surprised. Hilary did the same thing? Who wouldn't? These were strange games to play but they were age appropriate rather than seeing Mariah clubbing Tyson instead of the piñata.

"Where's Hilary?" he asked finally.

"Oh um over there… somewhere! Geez, can't you live without her for a day? Anyways…the party is only two days from now so I hope you have her present!" Samantha chirped. She threw her blonde hair as a flirty move. Kai didn't pay any attention for…

He…

Forgot…

The…

Present!

'Oh crap!' Kai banged his head against the textbook he held numerous times. 'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I have to skip the rest of the day! I can pretend to be hurt to the nurse and I know she'll let me go!

'But what if she doesn't buy it? I'll have to have another visit to the mother fucking Headmistress! UGH!'

'What's wrong with this guy?' Samantha questionably raised an eyebrow. 'Nevertheless, he looks hot doing that!' she gushed thoughtfully and blushing a bit. Again, what a ditz.

Kai closed his locker quickly then said, "Look, tell Hilary, I can't be at dance lessons today. I have a-um dentist appointment." Then with that said, he turned and ran out the school, thinking, 'I don't care about school, I have to get Hilary's present!'

"What about your soccer practice?" Sam called out in the empty hallway.

Hilary ran over and turned on the corner where Samantha had.

"Where's Kai?"

Samantha pouted, 'They're always looking for each other! It's sickening!'

"Oh, um out…there somewhere!" she stammered. She couldn't remember what he said. She was busy daydreaming of Kai.

"Hn," she grunted, 'Probably skipped school, so that I'll be stuck alone in the dance floor! Today is…oh my god! Kai! How could you leave now?'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later…

Hilary stood alone in the gymnasium and stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd.

"The couple I've chosen for Viennese Waltz is Raymond and Mariana! Congrats to the both of you!" Hiro clapped his hands and soon everyone did.

"Yay, Mariana!" Hilary cheered. 'I'm so glad we weren't chosen!'

"Before the weekend, we're going to start a completely different style," Hiro said darkly. He had a toothy grin on his face that made Hilary feel uneasy.

'Oh great…' Hilary sweatdropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's setting in the mall in a store.

'Gift, gift, not gift, where am I going to find a decent gift for Hilary?' he thought.

A man in the store watched as Kai frantically threw the stuffed animals out of the bin.

'Crazy hormone-driven boy,' the man remarked in his mind.

"Need help finding a gift for your girlfriend?" he asked.

Kai stopped and looked at the man, "She's NOT my girlfriend."

"Surree…I've never seen a friend look that frenetic finding a present for a girl who's his friend," he remarked boastfully.

"She's a special friend," Kai said. 'Really special.'

"I've heard _that_ before," the old geezer smirked.

'No time for this…' he fidgeted uncontrollably. Turmoil burned inside his head as he felt like exploding at any moment at the store manager and tear down the whole place. Also, mixed with anger, he was blushing due to embarrassment and the fact that it's true that Hilary was more than a _special _friend. Kai still has to fight the feeling. He needed to get her a present…fast.

He closed his eyes.

"Look…are you going to help me or not?" Kai said his fists violently shaking. "I have money to spend here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaze: I added a small, tiny filler. Anyways Merry Christmas! And please for the spirit of giving, review! Thank you for reading this. I hope this chapter answered all your questions before except one or two. What should Kai get Hilary? When I said, shorter chapters…by 100 words less coz I can't let it all out in one chapter. Again, what should Kai get Hilary for her fifteenth birthday? I forgot to think about that… please review and tell me. On the next chapter is a new dance. Merry Christmas!


	12. Guardian Angel

Gaze: (nods) yes, you are right Nubia. It's a stupid decision but if you think about it…it's the only thing she _can_ do. Hilary doesn't want to let go even though playing Haleigh's role will hurt her just to let Kai know that's she's always there. I'll get more into that. Thank you for pointing that out! You're so observant! And I'm being dead serious. And the second part, your newest thought…I can't answer that. It'll spoil the story!

Some people are clever, always one or two steps ahead the story! I wish I could be like that with the other stories I've read, lol… so thank God for smart people! Coz I'm one of them! Sorry I'm a nerd in my high school! Trust me, I don't look like one.

I tried to use all your ideas; I used one of them in a new one-shot then added some of my own. There might be a few reasons behind why I didn't use your ideas. They were ALL good but so many to choose from!

Revised: Star

P.S.: Please read my one-shot and review! Please! It's a Christmas one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the other characters and the plot.

Killer Dancer

Chapter 12: Guardian Angel

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary stood in the dance floor alone. She felt humiliated that her dance partner left unexpectedly and she's partner-less. Hiro noticed and gestured her for to come to him.

'Oh great, you better not be _my_ partner. I can see it now, us doing the next dance,' Hilary thought as she walked to Hiro.

"Kai I see is not here. That's too bad. It's good that I have a sub-partner especially for you."

Her ruby eyes widened, "A-a sub partner…"

'Sub partners? I've never heard him mention it before.'

"Yes, just a sec…TYSON!" Hiro yelled.

There from the auditorium curtains, Tyson came into view before her eyes. His normal self; his hands planted on the side and the usual, 'bad boy' or the 'don't fuck with me look.'

"What?" he spat. "You dragged me out of Social Studies class, what else do you want me to do?"

"Dance," Hiro said smirking. He held Hilary's shoulders and pushed her to him.

Tyson caught her shoulders and looked down at her intensely, "Fine," he said gruffly.

"Ok. Hilary, tell me if he's being bad and I'll straighten him up," Hiro winked as he gently pushed the couple down to their places. "He isn't the best dancer but he'll do."

They walked at Kai and Hilary's usual place, the back of the gymnasium, 'It's not going to be the same today but it'll have to do, it's part of my final mark.'

Hilary looked over ahead and met with Samantha's blue eyes, which gleamed in delight. Samantha felt happy about her dancing with Tyson. He was her 'crush.'

'God, I wish she would stop doing that. I don't like this jerk.'

Hilary shot a glare of Kai's at Samantha which sent Samantha aback, according to the expression of her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does she like shiny things?" the man asked him as they both looked through the window of a jewellery shop. The man willingly left his shop when Kai said he would pay him a week's salary if he helped Kai find Hilary a present.

"I don't know…" Kai muttered.

"Okay then, does she like Chanel?"

"What the bloody hell is Cha-nel?" Kai asked, frustrated.

The man sighed, 'This is going to be a long afternoon.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok let's do the first steps," Hiro flashed a smile. He assured everyone that it was a fun dance and everyone would enjoy it. Hilary doubted it. It wouldn't be the same dancing with Tyson.

Tyson and Hilary held hands down low and Hilary looked up as Tyson gazed directly at her. With a step out they parted away from each other and when stepped in, they came in closer to each other. They did it for eight counts.

Then Hilary let go of Tyson's left hand and did the steps one more time. And as they did those steps the second time for two counts, Tyson walked over and spun Hilary under his arm. Then Tyson switched spots with Hil.

"You're not bad," Tyson said as they stopped for the rest of steps.

"Same to you," Hilary smiled.

Mariah came back with Ray into the gymnasium, surprised.

"I just finished the first set of advanced lessons on Merengue. I thought they needed a small break," Crystal placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hiro nodded and motioned the two to sit on the auditorium and watch.

"Is that Tyson?" Mariah squinted her cat-like eyes to get a better look.

"Yup," Ray looked over there too.

"Where's Kai?" Mariah pulled onto Ray's sleeve, worriedly.

"Somewhere important, I hope," Ray muttered.

"I hope he's not doing the same thing he did when Haleigh died," Mariah frowned. "I hope Hilary isn't worried as I am."

Ray took Mariah's hand and held it tight, "It'll be alright…wait, Hilary knows about Haleigh?"

"Well duh. Haleigh was famous after all and Russia's the place where they commemorate their dead pro-athletes," Mariah said looking down.

Ray felt guilty and sorry for Hilary. She shouldn't have known but Kai was being his usual ass-y self. Kai must have chosen to miss dance lessons and get away from Hilary again. It can't happen once more. When he left, he wanted to be away from Hilary not only because of his toe, it was also because of Tyson who too had feelings for the brunette.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said you had money to spend," the man said. There were inside another shop filled with plushies.

"Hn?" Kai frowned as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Here's _one _of the things you can give her!" the man shoved the Dranzer plushie into Kai's arms. He peered down at it like he would if it was a tiny baby looking for similarities. It was a bird. Red. Gold. It looked like Dranzer except cuter, 'soft and cuddly…almost like Hilary,' he thought. He mentally slapped himself for saying that.

"Well?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll take it," Kai got the cash ready. "Did you just say, _one_ of the things I can give her?"

"You got that right!" the man exclaimed. "Now pay up!"

The big red cute bird was placed in a bag and Kai and the old guy ran out of the shop finding more gifts for Hilary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you still think that Ty has feelings for Hilary?" Mariah asked as the two teens danced.

"I think so…look how he looks at her."

Mariah looked and noticed, "Well Ray, they're dancing. We're supposed too stare at each other like that."

"I thought we only did it because we love each other!" Ray mocked, laughing.

"Shut up, Ray!" Mariah punched hard on his arm. But then recoiled and soon grabbed his arm and sighed. It was true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai looked at a big snow globe that had a couple inside. The couple were small compared to the pine trees, the fountain, the garden and the beautiful castle. The female wore a short dress and it seemed that she was a ballerina with long brown hair. Her other leg was raised up in the air. The prince (he wore a crown) had black hair in his red royal uniform and white pants and the prince held the ballerina dearly in his arms. He winded the snow globe and it started to play a song he didn't know. But he was delighted to see the couple spin around slowly. Kai shook it a bit and snow gently fell over the kingdom.

Troublesome memories began to come its way back to Kai's brain.

Great timing.

"The snow globe gave you memories?"

He placed the snow globe down before he's tempted to break it. His heart began to race, that song haunted him so much…he could feel cold sweat build up in his palms.

"What's the matter, son?" the man asked as he watched Kai have a nervous breakdown.

"Nothing," Kai muttered as he hid his eyes in his slate bangs.

The man took the snow globe in his hands, "Why, what a snow globe! It's one made this year with the song 'I Wish' by one of those yank R&B singers…"

'Yanks! Haha, I was called one once,' Haleigh's voice echoed in Kai's mind.

"Ahem," Kai cleared his throat. Kai was too, white and pretty close to being a yank.

"Oh sorry there, son," the man apologized.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where are you Kai?' Hilary thought dreadfully as she did spins and twirls. Swing was pretty fast with footwork, triple step. Tyson was good but Kai was better. She tightened her grip on Tyson's shoulder as she felt like slipping away from reality.

"Rock-step, step, step," Hiro cried out.

Tyson let one hand of hers go and twirled her.

"Is there something wrong?" Tyson asked her as he held her tight.

Hilary shook her head, "I'm cool."

"Are you sure?" Tyson asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look here Kai," the old man pointed at the female figurine inside the snow globe. She was wearing a golden locket around her neck.

"Aw, not that too! What are you going to ask me to buy her next, a house?" Kai furrowed both of his eyebrows, gritting his teeth. Ok, he liked her, but this was too much.

"Do you want to win her or not?" the man crossed both of his arms. 'Give in, boy.'

Kai growled and took the snow globe away from the man's hands and looked for the nearest jewellery store.

They looked around the mall for a few minutes. Kai got weary and started running to random stores, the old guy ran right after him.

"I'd-hate…t-to see you during the…HOLIDAYS!" the old man yelled after Kai.

They have at least been inside in every jewellery store but no luck. There was one store left with the exact locket on display.

"Give…me…that…locket," Kai panted. The saleswoman blushed as he watched him pant. He waited. He waited again. Then he shot his gaze up the ceiling, recovering from the exhaustion.

"Lady, did you hear him?"

"Oh yes! But we just reserved the last one on display to someone else!" the saleswoman tapped her fingers in worry.

Kai looked at her and glared, "There aren't anymore of those?"

"N-no…"

'This can't be happening!'

"Do you have any other necklaces with a heart pendant?" the man asked.

The lady took out a set of necklaces, still in their velvet cushions from the glass cupboard. Some hearts were pure gold, some studded with small diamonds and others completely studded with huge diamonds.

"I'm not good at these things," Kai said looking at them all.

"It's alright, boy, you're still learning," the old man patted Kai's back.

Kai was pissed off, "I've had a girlfriend before. I gave her gifts too." Yeah the last thing he ever bought her was a coffin and a bunch of red roses sent to her funeral.

"Yes Kai," the old man ignored Kai. He looked at the lovely necklaces and picked one out, "Red roses, 24 to be exact?"

Kai couldn't believe it. How does a shop-owner know about how many roses he gave her ex-girlfriend? Or what colour they were?

The old man seemed so angelic and calm. His old facial features gave him that holy aura all over him. Holy aura, he scoffed, does he suddenly believe in God? His grey curly hair, he ruffled every now and then.

The old man held up a golden heart pendant studded with diamonds in a golden chain that sparkled. "Well, you like? Or does it remind you the one you gave Haleigh?"

Kai's eyes were downcast as he felt his heart sink…

'How does he know all these things? How does he know my name? Maybe he knew that through fame but how does he know I gave Haleigh twenty-four red roses and a snow globe? Why is he pushing me to buy things that I've bought for Haleigh? What does this man know that I don't? Is he a stalker? No he can't be. **I'M** the one who waltzed into his shop. And I'm also the one who offered for him to come.'

"Are you going to take it or not?" the old man asked. "You suddenly thought that the person is _not _the same girl you had for two months."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Kai took a fearful step back.

"Your guardian to help you buy a meaningful present for Hilary," he said. "Now c'mon kiddo, we have a long way to go."

Kai was speechless but gave in. There was no such thing as a guardian or an angel. This man was one of those people who are omniscient like your parents. The old geezer, Kai scoffed, is unbelievable but he knows a lot.

After he bought the final gift for Hilary the old man smiled and said, "We have one more thing to buy."

Kai stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to the man with fire glowing in his eyes, "What?"

"You're going to a Halloween party? What costume are you planning to wear Romeo?" the old man.

He slapped his forehead. What was supposed to go as to her party?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaze: I had a trouble writing this chapter. So tell me please of how you thought it was. I have writer's block again and your ideas are slowly helping me get over it. THANK YOU! And what Kai should be for Halloween? I am not a racist if you think I am. I have relatives in America too and they're American. K? And please review! PLEASE! Merry Christmas! This is my present to all of my reviewers!


	13. Spin the Bottle

Gaze: Thank you for all those who reviewed! Thank you all so much!

This chapter is dedicated to one of the reviewers who seems so caught up with the stowee! Nubia! It's for you and I'm keeping your name as this. You can ask me to change it, just say the words! Oh yeah your right about the guardian angel…shh…you're so onto it, right in the middle! Also this is dedicated to Wreckless Spirit who is also asking questions!

In the future chapters, I will be starting doing this as my gratitude. Yank is slang for American in Japanese.

The Guardian Angel thing is farfetched but it's believable that Haleigh still lives on. In stories, it happens that some kind of being appears and besides it's Drama fic. The angel is not Haleigh, if he was…that would be oh too weird o.O.

Also, I know what it feels like to have hw over the holidays! I haven't finished yet…damn. Anyways in some parts of the romantic stuff just made me puke…haha I'm so immature.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything soooooooooooo don't sue me.

Chapter 13: Spin the Bottle

----

Hilary dug in her closet for her Halloween costume. She had always gone as a witch but ever since Tyson called her one without the fake nose and hat…

'Nah!' she thought as she threw the costume out of her closet.

She threw herself back to her bed, pouting, 'I don't have a costume; I should've skipped dance lessons…like Kai did or went shopping for it yesterday! But I couldn't go because Sam is worried that some of people are still running around the mall for my present!'

Hilary placed a pillow over her face and sighed, 'I know Tyson would be and probably Kai. Haha, I can see it now, Tyson and Kai. Tyson getting mad over everyone and Kai killing shop owners…Speaking of Kai, I haven't called him about where he was on Friday.'

Hilary threw the pillow on the ground. She got herself up and looked to her left; her vanity with a set of lip glosses Sam bought the other day for Hilary.

'The kissing games,' she blushed at the thought. 'Crap. The thought of Kai kissing me- Oh God…did I just say that?'

"Hilary!" her mother called.

Blinking out her thoughts she bounced off her bed and down the stairs she ran.

Poking her head in the doorway, her eyes met with ruby ones and hazel ones of her mother and father. They both stood in the living room; big smiles plastered on their faces. Her mother extended her arms revealing a white box wrapped with purple ribbon and her dad revealed a huge party bag.

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Hilary!" both parents exclaimed to their only daughter.

"Oh…you didn't have to!" Hilary smiled as she walked into the living room.

Her mother handed her the box first. Happily, Hilary untied the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box and laughed. It was her Halloween costume, a long white dress with a purple ribbon tied around the dress high, just under her chest and short sleeves.

"We bought you this dress, so you could be the bride of Frankenstein in your party," her mother beamed.

Her dad passed his present for her. The top of the bag was stapled tightly so Hilary won't see a tiny bit of her present inside. Hilary tugged it with all her might when it finally ripped and Hilary shrieked in horror. It seemed like road kill- a huge skunk smooshed by a truck.

"It's a wig hun," her mother soothed worriedly and took it out from its bag and placed it over her hair. The wig stood up, increasing Hilary's height. Her dad frowned, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I thought the wig would be perfect but I guess it isn't."

Her mother gazed at her, distraught then Hilary nodded.

"Daddy, it's an awesome wig. It's scary but really…warm for my head. Thanks Dad!" Hilary came over to him and hugged him. Her dad grinned happily as he hugged her back.

"Hilary," her mother called. Hilary turned her head to her.

"Are you sure you can handle the party without us?" she asked placing a hand under her chin.

Hilary chirped, "Yup! Don't worry you can trust me!"

"Alright then," she smiled.

"Wait," he said. Hilary raised her head to her father, "Sam isn't forcing you to do anything uncomfortable, right?"

No. Not these kinds of talks again with her parents: peer pressure.

"Because if she is, you have to tell us," she said, coming over to her daughter, "or we'll never know."

Hilary's eyes were downcast. They were right. Samantha had pushed her into the kissing games and inviting Kai and everything. Kissing, Kai. Those thoughts just made her blush in a deep beet colour as she kept imagining all those images. Her parents should know nothing of the chemistry between her and Kai and the fact that she loves him and he...she didn't know.

"Nothing's wrong Mom, geez…you guys are embarrassing me!" Hilary lied of her sudden red face.

'You'll never know,' Hilary swore.

---

Hours later, her parents left for dinner and Samantha arrived. Hilary cleaned her house in an hour. They got everything ready including the fake blood Hilary made from corn starch and red food colouring. Hilary also made cold spaghetti and meatballs, prepared the lady fingers and the candies while Samantha got into her costume as a vampire. Okay, maybe _Hilary_ was the only one working!

"Samantha!" Hilary yelled, still in her usual normal clothes.

"Yeah," Samantha got down the stairs and met with Hilary, who turned white and nearly dropped the huge bowl of popcorn. Samantha was in a bloody red velvet dress showing off her chest and a black and red cape. Her face was ghostly white, a bit too much of white powder. She had put on a massive amount of red eye shadow and she wore a long black wig. And her lips were red as blood.

'Is she sure that she's a vampire?' Hilary arched an eyebrow, "Can you get down here now while I go get changed?"

"Sure!" Samantha chirped. "I'll get the bottle ready!"

Hilary rolled her eyes then dashed up the stairs and past Samantha.

---

There was a knock on the door. Samantha fixed her wig and ran towards the door in her heels.

"Hi! Where's Hilary?" Max greeted as Sam open the door. He was dressed up as a pirate with the black hat and golden earrings, with a hook for a hand.

"Inside, still dressing up, come in Max," Samantha gestured him to come in. 'No Kai yet.'

Then later Shane, Mariana and the others Sam has invited had arrived. 'Kai is late,' Sam thought, 'and where is Hilary?'

Then there was a knock on the door once again. Samantha squealed and heard Hilary yell, "I'll answer that!" Hilary emerged from the dark stairway holding dearly onto her wig. Samantha opened the door and there he was, Kai, in a vampire costume. He wore a dress polo shirt button up to his chin and with ruffles in the front and he wore a purple vest with golden buttons. He wore long black pants and black shoes. He wore a cape around his neck, its flaps (A/N: I don't know what it is, plz bear with me) covered the sides of his face, which was white, no make-up. He carried two bags: Hilary's presents.

"Hey Kai," Samantha said narrowing her eyes.

Hilary came to the door, she looked so beautiful. Kai held in his blush.

"Hi Kai! You look soo… 'Hot, yummy…'…scary good," Hilary blushed through her pale white face.

"Hey, you look…good too," Kai said, "Happy Birthday."

Samantha wanted to cut the flirting scene, "And I'm a vampiress, isn't that a coincidence? You and I are meant together!"

Hilary sweatdropped and Kai glared at her, "Really huh? Sorry but I have a girl in mind."

Hilary almost fainted, was she her? Recovering from her tremor, she gesture her guest to enter.

"Come in Kai!" Hilary smiled.

"Hey what about us?" Mariah giggled uncontrollably, she was dressed as a Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo and Ray was dressed as Bankotsu from Inuyasha (A/N: I like Bankotsu!)

"Yeah!" Ray smiled holding his halberd Banryu, its long thick blade behind his head.

Tyson came in as Tuxedo Mask and kissed Hilary's hand.

Hilary laughed softly, "That's sweet."

'Haha, just keep doing that Tyson and I swear I'll tear your arm off,' Kai grunted.

---

In the Living Room…

Kai and the others sat around in the circle. Hilary kept herself beside Kai who didn't seem to mind her company. Mariah wanted both Ray and her not to play for their relationship's sake.

"Hilary you go first since you're the birthday gal!" Samantha handed her the pop bottle. Hilary took a quick glance at Kai who gazed at her. With the flick of Hilary's wrist, it spun…

After a while, it slowed down…and stopped. Hilary's heart raced once it stopped, 'Please be not Shane and let it be Kai…' Hilary looked up and froze. Tyson.

Tyson picked it uneasily with his gloved hand, "Errmm…"

Hilary stood up with high confidence. 'No big deal, it's just a first kiss…that's all!'

Tyson stood in front of her, his head tilted down at her like at dance class. His eyes were blank through the white mask and he wasn't breathing. He stood, unmoving gazing back at her ruby eyes filled with worry and excitement. Her lip trembled…the reason, she didn't know.

'What about Kai?' a voice said in her mind.

'Yeah what about him?' an unfamiliar voice whispered in her ears as the cold air blew on the back of her neck.

'That voice, who you are…' Hilary thought, ' is what I fear of…'

Tyson cupped her chin in his hand, "Ai shiteru…" he whispered softly, before leaning in to kiss her. (A/N: (faints) Sorry, I've never experienced romance) Startled, it took a few moments for Hilary to react.

'What…he loves me…No…'

Kai turned his head away and felt his heart break, 'Hilary…'

'Kai,' Hilary thought as she kissed back. Tears had formed in her eyes. '_I'm sorry_.'

Tyson slowly pulled away, speechless. He had noticed her uncertainty in that kiss. Hilary went back to her spot. As she sat down, Kai didn't look at her but placed a hand on her knee. She had to hold in her bitter tears. She can't cry now. Tyson had just confessed his love for her and she couldn't be all gloomy! But then… 'KAI! What could he be thinking? Please don't hate me…please.'

Samantha took the bottle and yelled, "MY TURN!"

With the flick of her wrist the bottle spun and stopped to Kai! Hilary blinked. What? Samantha stood up smiling and Kai hopped up. It was his turn.

'Look what you've done…'

'Who are you?' Hilary fought the thoughts of one person who could be talking to her.

Hilary must be slowly going nuts. She's hearing voices in her head when she's NOT supposed to!

Samantha brought her face up the frowning Kai. Shane was held down by Max and Raymond while they all sat and watched.

'Take the risk and hurt Hilary or show everyone that I'm a chicken when I'm certainly not,' Kai thought. He just looked at Samantha, just a look of disgust and disbelief.

Samantha's POV (I thought it would be easier.)

I pulled his face close to mine. His breath was still normal while mine was ragged and erratic. He was mine now to keep and I grew impatient. Why wasn't he leaning in to kiss me? Is that because of Hilary? Or the other girlfriend reported dead? Either way…he's mine. I'm more attractive than Haleigh and Hilary combined.

I kissed him. Kissing was better than I thought. Even though he was a hard tough guy, his lips were soft not leathery and they were warm. He didn't kiss back but stayed still while I savoured the moment. His fake canine fangs didn't bother me. I would've kissed him a little longer but when I slipped my tongue in, he pulled away.

End of POV

Hilary felt light-headed as she watched them both. Kai unexpectedly pulled away then slowly turned to leave and back on his place. Samantha blushed deeply then pulled Hilary out of the circle, "You have to come with me."

"Aw, come on do I have to?" Hilary struggled to get up.

"Just come," Samantha pulled. "I need to go to bathroom."

"It's down the hall-," Hilary was cut off.

"Come," Samantha snarled once Hilary was on her feet.

----

Samantha shut the door of the huge bathroom and blushed deeply.

"He's a good kisser," Samantha said finally, sweat trickling down the side of her face. "_Really _good."

"Shane?" Hilary said, hopeful.

"No, Kai," Samantha blushed deeper, panting. "Who cares about Shane?" Hilary heard her scoff. There's Sam saying: Boys are toys and she has a new boy toy, Kai Hiwatari.

Hilary watched in disgust and hate but felt the desire to suddenly want Kai.

"Okay then, why bring me here?" Hilary asked, "Girls don't go in groups to the bathroom."

Samantha grabbed Hilary's hand and out of the bathroom they went, "I don't think you'll ever understand, Hilary."

'I do, I just regret…'

----

The girls had come back. Shane was spazzing uncontrollably and Kai sat there, looking at Hilary who didn't dare to look back. She was mad at HIM and to herself.

"Okay, this has been all fun but let's move on to more…advance level of games. Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Shane said, glaring at Kai. "You ask a person a question and if they can't answer, you lip lock with them for seven minutes inside the coat closet!"

"I'm going first," Shane said looking at Samantha. He stood in his grim reaper costume and asked,

"Why did you pick Kai over me?"

Samantha was speechless. Hilary could feel tension growing between the two. Max furrowed both eyebrows and glared at Shane. Ray did the same and Mariah whispered, "Jerk." Ray quickly placed his hand over her mouth. The others were quiet. Kai shot a death glare at Shane who backtracked a bit. Kai didn't want Samantha; she's just a slut who can't get enough of boys.

Shane began to cry out happily declaring himself the winner. Samantha rose up and walked to the closet slowly. She was almost there when she turned and blurted, "It's because…because he's a better guy than you and a better kisser!" Samantha stomped her way back and Shane restraint himself from pummelling Kai who sat there, ready to fight back.

After the mess, Hilary was caught in between…

'Should I ask him? No…that'll be too obvious. But I have to! I need to know before I accept Tyson…'

"I'm next…" Hilary stood up and looked down at Kai. Kai gazed up to her and thought, 'Am I too late?'

--------

Gaze: Ok, I'm going to die from writing any further so tell me what you think. Warning: I'm evil. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	14. Seven Minutes in Heaven

December 29, 2005

Gaze: Thank you for the reviews!

This chappie is dedicated to vamina, P.F.T.F, estrela jem and December prodigy. In every chapter I always meet a new reviewer! That's so cool.

Okay, I'm warning you now, a lot of anti-climaxes because I like being the party pooper and yeah… And if you know that song that's here well lucky you! If you don't it's by Neo- So Sick. It's coming in the future chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because I'll be killed if I did…

Chapter 14: Seven Minutes in Heaven

----

"I'm next…" Hilary stood up and looked down at Kai. Kai gazed up to her and thought, 'Am I too late?'

Hilary fixed her dress and faced everyone with pride.

'I really want to…'

"Kai, this question is for you," Hilary breathed in deeply. 'Not here.' "Name your three wishes."

'Here comes,' she held in her breath and closed her eyes.

"…" Kai quirked an eyebrow, that was a stupid question for a guy who has everything. Well except maybe for parents…siblings, family and Hilary and Haleigh.

No answer. Hilary was clueless, 'Come on Kai, I know even a guy like you has some wishes.'

Kai smirked, a bad sign, and rose up to his feet. Slowly, he walked to the closet without turning back to anybody…no one, not Tyson or Samantha or that jackass Shane.

Hilary followed him into the closet and Kai closed it.

"Why didn't you answer me back there?" Hilary asked slipping down next to him. Kai sat on the ground fixing his cape, ignoring Hilary's rant again.

"I mean you could wish for a new dance partner, for you to finally kick Tyson's ass in beyblading…, and you can even wish for Haleigh to somehow come back…" Hilary trailed off, 'from her grave…'

"I like dancing…with you…" Kai said slowly. Hilary was too deep in thought to hear what he had just said.

'You could've wished for anything! Why are you here?'

"I would like to kick Tyson's ass but it would take skills to do that not wishes and Haleigh can't be brought back…" he looked at the door with impulsive interest, "and Haleigh was…cremated."

'Are you saying that Haleigh is gone for good?' Hilary thought.

'No…' a voice whispered in her mind like an echo.

'Two minutes,' Kai said in his head.

"Kai…what do you feel exactly?" Hilary asked looking away.

"You're beginning to sound like the moms on TV," Kai scoffed. She somehow scared him, why the sudden curiosity of his feelings?

"I'm being serious here!" she turned her head to his face. "I'm talking about you and me. What do you feel for me?" Hilary asked placing a hand on her chest. The closet was closed and it was dark inside but Kai could see her tears.

He looked down at his watch, 'I have four minutes left to make my move…'

"I l-like you…" it took all his might to spit out those words. He never said anything right whenever it was about his feelings.

"Oh," Hilary said sadly.

He felt his blush grow in his cheeks as he gritted his teeth, "No, it's not that…I think I've fallen in love with you…"

Those words she was longing to hear from him. Then Tyson came into her thoughts, 'Oh shit! What have I gotten myself into? But I want Kai not Tyson. Wait…Haleigh. No, don't think about her…Kai wants me because of me.' That sickening doubt won't go away. 'What if Haleigh still lives inside his heart and he sees her through me, then what?'

Kai was facing a different direction then looked at his watch again, 'I have two minutes…what about Hilary? Loving her means I'm betraying Haleigh…and I still love her. Then there's Tyson, that moron! Hilary would take him instead me if I don't make my move, it'll be all too late.'

Hilary's face and Kai's face met. He had taken out his fake fangs and placed them in his pant pocket.

"Seal the deal?" Kai asked.

Hilary smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek. He was very close to her, only a few mere inches away. She could feel his breath brushing against her cheek and the warmth of his hand and his body as she slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. Hilary closed her eyes and titled her head as she leaned in when she heard a small yelp from Kai,

"…is there a dead animal here?"

"TIME'S UP!" Samantha tore the closet door open with a slam.

Kai and Hilary both got out of the closet, gasping for air. They both looked at each other, Kai was holding Hilary's black wig. Then she began to burst into fits of laughter. The wig had fallen off her head as they were about to kiss! And Kai was so scared at whatever it was! Kai felt on his back laughing holding the wig.

"You…should've…seen your…haha…face!" Hilary said through fits of hilarity.

Every now and then Kai held up the wig, Kai and Hilary would break into hysterics…

----------

After both of them had gained their sanity back, Hilary and Kai both cursed, 'Damn it, we were so close…'

They were so close, only a small gap between their lips. Damn Samantha! Damn wig… As for the wig, it was kept in her room.

"You look better with the wig gone," Kai said as he handed her the black wig.

----------

Samantha had set some music to have some slow dancing in the living room. She had grabbed hold of Kai started to dance. Kai just walked around the room as Samantha swayed him along in the music.

'Slut, bitch…' Hilary thought, 'Big, big ho!'

'No more love songs,' Kai was tired of hearing the stupidest love songs only because…Haleigh just keeps coming back and Hilary somehow intervenes…

Hilary sat in the living room alone and deep in thought, 'So close yet so far! Augh! Why does it have to be like that? Oh well, my first kiss is gone and over with…though it's not that special like I imagined it to be.'

"Hilary," a voice called her. She raised her head only to meet with Ray's. "Mariah wants to see you."

She sat from the couch and soon entered the other lounge room where it was quiet. A pink-haired sat on one of the black stools near the bar. Her fake black tail down on the ground and a smug smile plastered on her face, Mariah finally asked,

"Soo…you have to tell me! How was it with you and Kai?" Mariah squealed. She patted the stool next to her. Hilary walked over it and sat, frowning.

"Don't tell me you _didn't_!" Mariah fumed.

"Ok, I _did_," Hilary sighed, "_not_." Hilary grabbed a glass from the bottom of the counter on the inside of the bar. Mariah pouted.

Mariah was pissed off not of Hilary but Kai, 'Idiot Kai…why is he so slow?'

"Virgin Margarita?" Hilary got up went to the fridge inside of the bar.

"Yeah sure," Mariah said, "What stopped you?"

"You know, Sam. She must have watching the clock really well while Kai and I were in there," Hilary searched through the fridge and eyed each fruit stored inside, "Ok, there are kiwis, pears, limes…how about some strawberries, Ichigo?"

Hilary looked back at Mariah who laughed, "Yep!"

Hilary smiled and took a box out, with a lime and some ice cubes. She placed the strawberries half way and the cut lime.

"Wrong question, what _took_ you?" Mariah asked leaning into Hilary, as Hilary placed the ice cubes in the blender halfway.

"Well, I was asking him about what he felt about me," Hilary pressed the button and the blender whirred as the ice cubes were slowly grinded to pieces.

"What did he say?" Mariah asked.

"He likes me…" Hilary laughed nervously, blushing. She turned the blender on and off…

She was hiding something, Mariah has to know! Mariah grabbed Hilary's arm, "I have to know! Tell me! There was more to that!"

Hilary backtracked, "That's all he told me!"

"It took him the whole seven minutes to tell you that! Ha! I thought Kai was better than that!"

"Well, he isn't any better than _I_ thought," Hilary frowned.

Mariah let go of her hand, "I know he'll eventually tell you the exact words."

She took it the pitcher of its place and slowly poured it out on two cold wine glasses. She placed a bendy white straw on each one and sighed.

"So you didn't kiss at all?" Mariah asked, getting really annoying to Hilary.

"Almost…" Hilary frowned, drinking some of her drink.

"Samantha ruined it, huh?" Mariah drank some of hers, "This is good!"

"Yup, it was already seven minutes," Hilary sighed again.

Kai entered the lounge room, slightly limping and sat on the couch. He was sulking, his head shot up the ceiling, 'Damn it, we were so close.'

Hilary couldn't help but look at him, 'Good, he hasn't noticed both Mariah and I.'

Mariah had a grin ear to ear, which made Hilary panic, 'Oh my god you had better not!' Mariah was about to slurp loudly when Hilary mouthed without a sound: 'Mariah!'

Mariah smirked, and then slurped her drink through the straw really loud, waking Kai from his thoughts and Hilary lose her nerve.

Kai changed his gaze to his right, 'Hilary and Mariah…' Hilary watched him as she drank slowly from her drink. Her wig is gone. She switched her gaze and consciously spilled her drink on her chest.

"Oh! Hilary!" Mariah said getting off her stool. "Let's get you changed, you can wear my present."

---

Later she came down the stairs in a Chinese kimono, the tight and pants. Mariah had unfortunately played dress up with her and decided to do two pigtails on her brown hair.

"Open the presents Hil!" Samantha pulled her into the lounge room. The people sat on the couch all happy. Mariah had already given her present, Hilary was wearing it!

From Ray she got a red diary with flowers and a fountain pen, Mariah's idea. From Kenny she got a beyblade and a launcher, from Max she got a pet turtle and from Adriana, was a big nail kit.

Then came in the rain of CDs, a huge teddy bear, a picture frame, charm bracelets and a watch. Tyson and Kai were the last people to give their presents.

Tyson came first. He handed her a small box wrapped in red paper and a pink ribbon. She carefully unwrapped the present and opened the red velvet box.

"Tyson!" she cried hugging the navy-blue haired boy. Kai flinched, 'I have a really bad feeling.'

Hilary unlocked the necklace and pulled it from its cradle…Kai couldn't believe it! It was _the_ necklace he was looking for! They said the last one was reserved…_to him? Tyson! _

Samantha sat close to him and asked, "What did you get Hilary?"

"None of your business," Kai muttered.

Tyson placed the necklace around Hilary's neck. Kai wanted to kill Tyson in front of everyone else.

"Kai," Hilary called softly.

Kai got out of the couch, holding two bags. She took it thankfully. She opened the first one and hugged Kai tight holding onto the chibi Dranzer stuffed toy. If he lost the other chance, he had to take one, now. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and wrapped his other arm around her back.

She smiled brightly and leaned it. She didn't care if everyone was watching until—

"Hilary! We're home!" her mother cried as she opened the door.

'Yes!' Samantha cheered in her little mind.

Kai let go of her instantly as one of her parents entered the room, her father.

"Well, I thought the party was over. I'm sorry if we came in the wrong time but our dinner date was finished over half an hour ago," he bowed.

'Damn straight,' Kai thought.

The middle-aged man looked both ways then to Kai who sat too close in front of Hilary.

"So who is this boy, Hilary?"

"I-um-"

"Kai," Kai snapped.

"Oh it's you! Hilary talks non-stop of you! Thank God we've finally met!" her mother beamed after she heard his name.

Hilary could go run and hide under a rock. But there was nowhere to run to and a rock she could hide under of. Her face burned into a deep scarlet. Parents…why do they always embarrass her? And crap, Kai and Hilary were interrupted again!

'It's their job,' the voice giggled.

'Not you,' Hilary thought.

'It's me!' the voice giggled.

'Who are you? Are you a ghost?'

'Are you going to scream if I am?'

'Yes,' Hilary thought.

'Then I'm not,' a voice said. 'I'm a lost soul.'

"Is he your boyfriend?" her mother asked. "He sure is sweet."

Hilary gasped, blushing, "MOM! He is not my boyfriend!"

'Yet…' the voice whispered.

Kai took out the snow globe and placed on her hands but he didn't give her the necklace. Hilary smiled happily. She loved snow and fairy tales.

"I'm so sorry…" Hilary said as the music played from the snow globe, "we're always interrupted."

He smirked, 'We'll have time one day.'

-----

End of Chapter

Gaze: I'm so tired! Please review! Please! Pray for inspiration!


	15. Sealed With A Kiss

Gaze: Hi! This chapter is for (holds in breath) Tataiha, Pink-Cosmos, EEVEE COOKIE, and Crimson Eyes. Remember, all chapters are great! So you have to wait…

Thank you for all those who reviewed! Me love you!

I apologize if the moments seem to be a little rushed in the last chapter. I like going through the events…fast. Please read my two new stories! Omg, it's my birthday today!

Editor: Star

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Killer Dancer

Chapter 15: S.W.A.K.

Hilary wanted to show off her new cowboy boots that Samantha had given her, with a yellow short skirt that had been hiding in her closet for a long time. She stood in front of the school's bulletin board where she and Sam would meet and scanned through the papers; a school play sign up sheet was posted up. It was some sort of tradition to keep things between them alive

Where was Samantha? She hadn't seen her around the whole morning. Sam would usually talk endlessly of Kai before classes start.

But this morning was strange… People were in groups whispering amongst themselves the whole morning break and the classes were all about broadcasting the latest gossip. Hilary knew it was the same news because the girls were giggling and the boys were all frowning and gritted their teeth as they cursed.

'I know that kind of gossip,' Hilary thought, 'It's when one of the prettiest girls and one of the hottest boys finally get together. I wonder who.'

It was science class and notes were thrown all over the room. It was from one girl to a boy and to another girl. Hilary has been skipped twice and she was becoming quite infuriated. One crumple note fell near her foot—her chance! Hilary pretended to reach down to fix her boot and grabbed the crumpled piece of paper. Unravelling it quickly before the person beside could stop her, she read it quietly, "Can't you believe Sam has a new boyfriend?"

"What do you mean?" she asked the girl beside her.

"Samantha has a new boyfriend. She told us not to tell _you_," the black haired girl replied apologetically.

Hilary ignored, 'I have a really bad feeling…'

----

Later, she entered the washroom and found initials KH and SC equals love and the letters SWAK.

'Swak? What the hell?' Hilary thought as she tapped into her mind for answers.

'KH?' Hilary paused to think. 'SC?'

'Kai Hiwatari? Samantha Clayton? Oh my god! My fucking god!'

----

Hilary decided to visit Kai just to check that it wasn't him. She turned a corner where the grade 10 boys' lockers were and heard cheering.

"Good job, Kai!" Tala's voice echoed in the hallway. Hilary heard a grunt from Kai as she peered in. Kai was lurching forward, still shaken up from Tala's _pat _on the back.

"Ow," he said quietly.

"I can't believe that you've ended with that hot blonde!" Tala smirked.

Hilary's knees shook and gasped, 'Blonde…? What blonde? There are plenty of blondes out there in ninth and tenth grade! Who?'

Tala diverted his gaze locked with Kai's glare and found Hilary, "Oh, hey there Hil."

Hilary had gone pale and leaned against the wall to keep her balance. She felt like she would throw up any minute. Her stomach had turned inside out and her heart pounded off her chest, 'Jerk!'

"Whoa, are you alright?" Tala walked closer to Hilary and Kai too advanced to her.

Tears just went out of her eyes as they carefully approached her like lions on their prey. 'Ok, no crying. I have to face this head on,' Hilary wiped her tears away.

"You said…! KAI! H-how-" Hilary fumed. "That slut!" She couldn't find her words to say.

"If you let me explain-" Kai spoke.

"It's Samantha Clayton, Hilary," Tala said solemnly, getting Kai into deeper shit.

"TALA!" Kai shouted.

More importantly, "KAI!" she yelled. Kai drew himself closer to Hilary and grabbed her into an embrace. She continually pounded her fists on his chest, "How could you?" Hilary cried.

"It wasn't me, it was Samantha who did it," Kai said patting her back.

'**SAMANTHA! HELL YEAH, THAT'S IT! IT'S PERSONAL!**

**THAT BITCH IS GOIN' DOWN TO HELL! I'LL PUMMEL HER TO DEATH**...wait, that's too violent. I'll think of a way,' she dug her nails into his skin.

Kai let out an exasperated sigh, 'I'm doomed,' and recoiled, in surprise, his arm from Hilary, "Ouch, geez Hilary!"

Hilary pushed him away and went off as she heard Samantha's cackle with Adriana pushed their washroom into the bathroom.

Hilary swung the door open, startled four bleach blondes, Samantha and Adriana who were stopped in a line of "Samantha, you're so lucky!"

"Hilary," Samantha beamed.

"Bitch," Hilary spat, **"What the hell is in your head? SWAK? You told everyone you are Kai's girlfriend! What the hell is wrong with you?"**

"Sealed with a kiss, Hilary. That's what it means, and…face it, he's mine. You can't possibly win him back. If he does break up with me, I have a number of guys willing to beat him up!" Samantha sneered at her. The others smiled.

'Kill her or not…if I do I'll just ruin myself,' Hilary thought, 'only if she wasn't the niece of the headmistress. I could pummel her then.'

"YOU USED ME! YOU MOTHERFUCKING bitch! And just because you kissed Kai doesn't mean he's yours!" Hilary yelled, pulling one sleeve.

"Try telling that to the whole school, Hilary: ninth grade president and representative. A know-it-all, a _perfect _square, a goody-two-shoes and little miss perfectionist. Face the facts; you can never get what you want. I'll always be better and prettier than you in every way," Samantha said in a ditzy tone. Adriana and the others laughed.

Hilary wanted to charge at her and her posse but the school bell rung for their next class, dance class.

---

"This is our first assignment of our dance year. You are to separate in groups of six and set up a dance routine that the leader will choreograph to perform in three days. The dance routine is for marks so _it better be good_," Hiro said gruffly. His arms were crossed and he stood still, eyeing each and everyone in the gymnasium.

Samantha and her posse all went in one group. Hilary went with the red-head Mariana, Mariah, one blonde and a black-haired girl. Kai had disappeared with Ray to find other boys to get in their group.

Kai and Ray walked when Shane stood in front of Kai. Kai took a turn to the side of Shane but he just barged in front of Kai.

"Get out of my way," he growled.

"What did you do to Samantha? What do you have that I don't?" Shane yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"My dignity," Kai said, getting looks from the crowd.

Shane sent a punch to Kai's cheek but Kai ducked and landed a square one to his gut. Shane was sent back to the ground on his back. He sprang back to his feet, sneering at Kai, and then placed a punch to Kai's cheek. Kai's head craned back. Kai stretched his neck, laughing, "You are really weak."

Kai charged and hit Shane's cheek with a clenched fist. And kneed Shane's stomach.

"What? Where's your ego now, jackass?" Kai wiped the blood from his lips. He hovered over Shane who was coughing as he held his gut with both arms.

"Kai!" Hilary yelled in the crowd. Everyone turned to her as she ran into the scene and helped Shane.

"Have you lost your mind? Stop it! Shane may be an annoying bastard, but don't beat the crap out of him. He's human too," Hilary knelt beside Shane.

"Shane and Kai, outside. Now," Hiro exited the room. Silence.

"They were fighting over me!" Samantha squealed with her posse, as the doors slammed close. Hilary who overheard her say that, wanted to throw her boot at Samantha. Then pull every blonde hair strand off her head.

---

Kai and Shane were suspended the next day and told to stay away from each other.

"Did you get our routine?" Hilary asked worriedly. "Tomorrow is the routine!"

The five nodded. "It'll be fine, Hil," Mariah patted her shoulder. "It'll work."

----

Today was the day of the performances. Hil had waited all day for this. Today was the day she would whoop Sam's ass all the way to Maui in one thing she was good at: dancing.

Samantha had her haircut and streaked with black, more Britney Spears-like. She had volunteered to go first with the rest of the group. Sam wore a short pink fur coat and a little pink shirt that says 'love boat,' black capris and skimped on black pumps that she could barely walk on.

"She looks like a stick," Kai said blankly. "Does she have a live skunk on her head?"

"Poor girl," Hilary said with false sympathy. He smirked. 'She hates her now…'

"A little over with the eyeliner," Mariah whispered to Hil as they sat on the front row of the gymnasium, "do you see?"

"Yeah," Hilary nodded. 'Apparently I could see every move she makes…'

She peered to her right, meeting eyes with Kai's crimson ones again. He was in his dance clothes…wasn't he supposed to do a routine like Shane?

Hilary had her hair down in two braids…no ones know way and wore that long coat over herself.

"Here to see your girlfriend?" she asked sarcastically, sulking down her seat.

He pouted and muttered, "No. When are _you_ going on?"

"After her," Hilary pointed at Samantha. 'Why are you interested? Wait! What he watches me screw up! No, Hilary. Think positive thoughts. Po-si-tive thoughts. He's going to like it.'

Hilary spread her hand and clutched on something. Something that grabbed her back as Samantha had started her 'performance.'

Do you feel this?  
I'm gonna feel this  
Are you ready?  
I don't think so

Samantha lip-synced the first verse as the group walked in.

'What are you feeling exactly? Slutty?'

Somebody give me my truck  
So I can ride on the clouds  
So I can turn up the pace…like

Somebody pass my guitar  
So I can look like a star  
And spend the cash like

Kai couldn't help but laugh in mockery. He still held Hilary's hand and Hilary rolled her eyes; Samantha can't play an instrument though it was fun watching Sam humiliate herself.

What you gonna do when the crowd goes "eoh"  
Why you standing on the wall?  
Music's starting everywhere!  
So why don't u just move along?

'Eoh, your routine sucks,' Kai thought. 'SSSNNOOORRREE!'

'Why don't _you _just move along, slut?' Hilary thought defiantly.

I see you looking at me  
Like I'm some kind of a freak  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't you do something?

'You are a freak! Why don't YOU do something? Like: GO AWAY!' Hilary yelled in her head. Samantha and the others just walked along the music and did fancy hand signs and Sam pointed at Kai. Hilary scanned his reaction: a look of disgust and hatred, poor Kai.

I see you looking at me  
Like I got what you need  
Get up out of your seat  
Why don't you do something?

'I don't like looking at you. You don't have what I need and I'll willingly get up out of my seat. SHUT UP ALREADY, FUCK!' Kai thought.

Half the class including the front row rose up from their seats to leave but Hiro glared at all of them to go back. They all sat through the performance of—nothing but glorified walking. It may have looked good…if it was a dance recital for five year-olds! There was a bit of merriment in the audience…a group of boys who just adore Samantha as the curtains drew to a close. Hilary couldn't clap.

"Sam-pig," Hilary muttered. Mariah and the other girls who sat next to Mariah stood and headed for the stage.

'Stupid-pig…Britney Spears,' Hilary sneered at the stage with the curtains closed shut. Samantha had already gone at the back of the crowd…with the group of boys swooning over her and the other girls.

"That sucked, a bunch of girls especially Samantha dancing like drunken mules. They looked as if they were either crackheads or anorexic people. Not that it makes any difference."

Hilary laughed at Kai's comment, 'You don't like skinny girls then?'

"Yeah, poor Sam. Don't you just want to take her in your arms, PRY HER MOUTH OPEN **THEN SHOVE SOME FRIES IN THERE?"** Hilary's eyes widened at Kai.

They both laughed.

"Are you still nervous about this crap?"

"No, I'm actually feeling a lot better," Hilary played with their hands.

"Aren't you next?" Kai cocked his head, still holding her hand.

"Hilary!" Mariah hissed.

She blushed in terror and surprise. It was her turn to perform then what would Kai think of her! She got up to her feet and took her overcoat off reveal a short sleeveless orange shirt and short jean shirt. Hilary was wearing her cowboy boots from Samantha as a form of revenge.

--------

End of Chapter

Gaze: Yay! Time for Hilary to show her wild side…probably better than Sam's, please review! PLEASE! Haha I'm begging you. I tried to diss Sam so much, tell me if it worked. I have new quotes that I put up in there…and it's my birthday today! Jan 9th


	16. Domineering Hilary

Gaze: Thank you for all those who reviewed! AMAZING! SWAK means 'SEALED WITH A KISS.' And we're just a few chapters away from the end!

Dedicated to: EVERYONE! I made everyone wait! I apologize!  
Summary: As the story goes, the main flashback unfolds and the mystery reveals who really killed Haleigh…and more about Kai's side now!  
Star: Haha, I knew it that you like him! Why the hell is his name in your story? Sam?  
Gaze: (blushes madly) NO! It's just a damn coincidence!  
Star: Ya expect me to believe that?  
727 words- are lyrics

Disclaimer: I was shot trying…and I know I'm not the only one who was.

Killer Dancer  
Chapter 16: Domineering Hilary

* * *

Hilary took a deep breath and let it out as if she was pregnant. 'Ok,' she sighed and ran up the stairs.

"Good luck KD," Kai whispered. Hilary stopped and winked at him, "Thanks!"  
As Hilary trudged up the stairs, behind the curtains was a short brunette boywith glasses, holding his laptop.

"Kenny!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?

"Ms Randall told me a week ago to come here, though I didn't know you were having your test today. She said something about sabotage with the mechanics that was about to happen and I was needed."

"Funny…" Hilary started, "sabotage you say? Who would try to…of course, Samantha…" she searched through her train of thoughts.

'That bitch! NO! **She just won't buzz off!**'

"Ok, girls!" Hiro called out the group.

Hilary plopped her tan cowboy hat on as soon as she was behind the curtains with the other girls. Instantly, Mariah placed a chair on the center stage and was dressed for the act. A white sleeveless blouse and a jean skirt, which was a total necessity in the act and black tights under the ankle boots. A pink hat was placed on the top of her head, courtesy of Mariana.

Hilary sighed in disbelief, looking at Mariah, 'Why did they choose me to be the lead?'

Mariah tripped on her boots sending her down on one of her knees…just being reminded od herself, Hilary sweat-dropped then huffed, 'We're doomed!'

"Where is Crystal?" Mariah asked, laughing nervously.

"I…don't know. She isn't here so didn't see you Mariah," Hilary beamed.

The curtains were pulled open and they were on their places. With a signal of the sound of the music beginning its four measures, Hilary sprang off her chair and at once, with the group, slowly did the toe slide with their hands planted on their hips. They pointed their right toe to the right side and slid their right foot to their left foot and the same thing with their left foot. A special someone dressed as a police officer was pushed into the scene.

'Tyson?' Kai cocked an eyebrow. He heard the sound of Ray's uncontrollable laughter. Tyson looked too real for Ray or anyone. Dying of embarrassment, Tyson just stood frozen in terror at front and center stage. His whole body was numb and his tongue was tied in a knot so no protesting for him. Hilary came over to Tyson and stared at him in the eye.

'I'm regretting this already…'

She then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the chair she once sat on. With a hard push from Hilary, he sat down with a bemused look on his face.

'Hiro!' he sneered at his brother, wanting to shake his fist at Hiro. Somewhere inside him, he kind of liked what was happening. But in the audience…someone was having a hard time to take it all in.

_You keep sayin' you got something for me  
Well officer I don't mind to say you do  
Now your lookin' right where I thought you'd be looking  
Legs come handy when law's in front of you…_

Kai felt a bit intimidated at this scene as he scowled at Tyson. Hilary began to next grab onto Tyson's blue tie as he sat, bringing his head closer to her face. Okay, now, Kai WAS intimidated for Hilary was all over Tyson! A vein throbbed on Kai's forehead as he irritably fidgeted.

Mariah sent a winking signal to Ray to see Kai.

Ray noticed the steam coming out from his friend's ears, "Dude, you okay?"

Kai shot a glare of 'what do you think?' and said through clenched teeth, "Hn, I'm fine." He was definitely and utterly not fine! He was miserable as hell! Kai wanted to yell at Tyson that she was taken so buzz off!

Ray detected Kai's obvious rage and couldn't help but chuckle. Whatever Hilary had in made for Kai, it was working like a charm.

'Kai is mad,' Ray thought in a sing-song voice, 'and Tyson is finished.'

_These boots are made for walkin'  
And that's just what they'll do  
One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you…_

Hilary swayed her hips and she walked in her boots, further up the stage. The rest of the girls placed their hands on their belts and repeatedly clicked their heels.

_Hey ya'll  
come on come see somethin (uh uh, uh uh)  
Can't touch, can I get a hand clap for the way I work my back _

The boys in the class clapped. Kai glared at all of them with fiery eyes, 'You're all dead!

The dance group stood in a line, facing their left.

_(With the crazy boots on) _

_Tick tock all around the clock drop it _

_Push ya tush, like that  
_

Tick-tock, their hands were on their sides and pushed their tush back and forth, as they squatted down. It sent all boys' sense wild, except their teacher who nodded. As his face reddened, Kai cleared his throat and glanced away and Ray did the same for Mariah. After, the girls one by one stood.

_  
"Can I get a sooey?" _they yelled in unison as they placed a hand behind their ear.

"SOOEY!" the crowd hollered. Kai slipped down on his seat, sulking, and his head burned in turmoil…this was going straight to hell!

_"Can I get a yee-haw!" _Hilary laughed.

The crowd responded with a yell, "YEE-HAW!"

Then the music began to distort. Hearing Samantha's laughter, Kai fleeted a look behind him and witnessed Samantha snickering with her posse and a geek that goes by the name of Russell. Russell was Sam's dance partner and probably not anymore. 'What could they be up to?' Kai thought in suspicion.

Then it stroked him across the face. Russell was a techno-geek with braces that he pretended to be a piranha with, and then **he** must have screwed up Hilary's track therefore ruining the whole routine! Why? He knew the stupid answer. Angrily, Kai gritted his teeth; Russell did it because he wanted popularity and Sam. What an idiot to fall for that sick girl.

Seriously, what has this world come to? Where had the smart people had gone to? Why dumb, skinny blondes with their tiny puppies are well-known? Where had all those girls gone when they had wanted to become female politicians or the ones that played football? Or those girls who did their own sport out of their passion to the sport?

'Ah great, I just reminded myself of Haleigh again.'

Nonetheless, he still loathed that bitch. That stupid bitch, Samantha Clayton who had supposedly lost her innocence at the age of fifteen was nothing to him.

Do us all a favour and go…away.

"Technical difficulties!" Mariah giggled, sticking her tongue out.

Hilary peered backstage and smiled as she saw a tiny brunette boy, typing on his laptop. He jerked his thumb up. It had better not be a Ming-Ming song or I will kill him, Hilary thought, turning back to her friends. She was just relieved to get back to the routine again. Grinning, she whispered to the girls who were like deer caught in the headlights, "Get ready for a remix."

"What dance?"

"Break dancing," Hilary winked, "just follow along. Remember when we tried doing Pussy Cat-"

"Augh! Don't even go there! My knees still hurt from the last time we did that move!" Mariana whined.

"But we have done almost every move perfectly…" Mariah trailed off.

"We'll line dance then do Mariah's _wanted_ routine," Hilary stopped…

_Intro_  
_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like something real  
_  
The dance group threw their hats off. They knew nothing of the steps so they guessed; the steps had to fit with the rhythm.

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue-  
Da very moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question an you of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer-  
You make me shaken up, heads are mistaken  
But I can't control myself got me calling out for help _

The rhythm seemed to drown out from her mind as she noticed Hiro getting up and sticking his cellular phone against his ear. A little feeling came inside Hilary, somehow of a real worry. Hilary noticed his concerned expression to a deadening horror. Her heart dropped. What had that meant? Was Tyson's grandfather sick? What?

Hilary worked to shake it off and get with the beat.

_Chorus_

_S.O.S. please someone help me. Its not healthy for me to feel this-  
Y.O.U. are making this hard, I can't take it, see, it don't feel right_

They moved their chest in and out, with the movement of their hips (oh yay, Beyonce move) and did some aerobic exercise like reaching for your right foot once and did the quick hokey pokey (left foot in and left out twice), then jump, facing the right.

_S.O.S. please someone help me. It's not healthy for me to feel this-  
Y.O.U. are making this hard, you got me tossing and turning, I can't sleep at night.  
_

Hilary and the others did a two-sashay and did the knee drop, which means exactly what it is- dropping on your knees and staying up with them.

'Ouch!' Hilary cried in pain, mentally, and bit her tongue.

'That had to hurt,' Kai thought, although he was impressed that no matter what, she manages pull through.

_Bridge  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
Cause you or my mind has got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me lookin' for the rest of me (just testing me) but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me cause you or my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it _

Onthe last two lines, people began to applause with smiling faces. Glancing, Hilary saw Kai grinning as he too gave a round of applause. Panting, the girls took a bow in front of the audience. The applause lasted long and soon, the curtains were drawn to a close, giving the girls the privacy and leaving people awed of what the little goody-too-shoes Hilary can do.

"Who knew-?" a girl was amazed.

"She was great out there," Ray nudged Kai on the arm. Kai just stared blankly, 'She was good. I hope I'll never see that side again.'

"She was HOT!" Shane exclaimed to his friends who sat directly behind Mariah.

'Uh-oh,' Ray thought as he eyed Kai about to explode in rage. A vein throbbed on his forehead as he bit his lip in frustration. Why was he so insecure of this? Why was he suddenly domineering over the boys' reactions on Hilary? Hilary was after all smart, funny and cute, kind…loyal and did he mention she was cute? Being green wasn't all that bad, if you weren't Kai Hiwatari! He just felt like hitting his head against the wall.

'ERRGGHH!' his face was for a moment, flushed in anger.

* * *

The dance group all huddled in a circle, every one with a smile plastered on their faces. 

"We did it, Hil," Mariah grinned, her cat-like incisor gleaming.

"Yeah…" Hilary agreed. The rest of the group laughed in accord. Tyson passed Hilary a sweet smile and a small wave as he left the stage. She had just remembered what he had told her. Had he meant it? No he couldn't have! She shook her head in regret, shaking her thoughts off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the crowd, Samantha frowned that her stupid plan backfired right at her. How humiliating. She stared down at her capris and her shirt; she looked like Courtney Love on crack at the moment. The world had turned against her. Shane didn't want her back after she had that feeling she was getting dumped by Kai, soon.

Hilary wiped her moist forehead and sighed in relief. "All done…" she reached for her bottle of water from the ground and slowly unopened it, savouring every moment of their encore. That feeling: the gratification of the audience and the sweat and blood placed into the routine had finally paid off. She couldn't believe that she had not managed to screw it up!

The rest of her group had gone back to the seats they were in to watch the next group's performance. Hilary had stayed behind to rest as she had told her group members but really was to watch Kai close up.

Leisurely, she drank from the bottle contently as she watched the next group getting up the stage. Each male dancer passed her by, flashing a smile at her, and rushed to the stage. Shane came in and stopped at in front of her, eyeing her intensely. She suddenly felt uneasy in his company. Shivers went down to her spine while she choked on her water. Quickly she drew the bottle from her mouth, coughing a bit and sneered suspiciously at him. 'What did _he_ want?' questioned Hilary to herself.

The way those cold cerulean eyes were glued onto her, frightened her. Slowly she backed away, her eyes still locked with his. 'Shane is acting really strange,' Hilary thought fearfully. Her knees locked and her arms stayed numb. She blinked once calling out one word in her mind, 'Kai!'

"You're not up yet Shane," Kai placed a heavy hand on Shane's shoulder. As Hilary noticed, Kai had changed his shirt into a black tight one and really baggy jeans that looked as if his boxers picked out. Hilary bit her tongue, resisting from laughing and diverted her gaze to Ray. Ray was looking all hommie with his NY cap and the rest of his ghetto get-up just seemed to fit him perfectly.

'Mariah…it has to be,' Hilary concluded.

Hilary could now fully see Kai and Ray behind Shane as Kai's grip tightened on Shane, making Shane squirm a bit. Ray placed a hand on Kai's arm and gave a nod. Instantly, Kai let Shane go with a warning. Shane walked off without any reaction and disappeared.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked, holding her hand. Kai sensed this ominous feeling engulfing him slowly. He breathed slowly in and strained to clear his mind.

Hilary, anxiously, shook her head no.

"Good," Ray nodded. "Let's go Kai."

"I think I should-" Kai started as he turned his heel, appearing innocent.

"Oh-no you aren't going to escape this one Kai! You're dancing too! Dude, no chickening out now!" Ray called desperately, flaying his arms wildly. 'He chickened out more than once?' Hilary thought in confusion and giggled. She _was _expecting to see the human ice block heat up the stage but now she had assumed wrong. As a matter of fact, she had never thought Kai of a quitter or rather a **chicken**.

'Well, like they say there's a first time for everything,' Hilary thought as she bit her lip. Now that she thought of it, there was a first time for everything. Who could've thought Kai would love anybody, by means of a girl? Who would've thought that Kai could dance when he could be mistaken for a steel pole or a statue? Who knew that Kai had and still does have a broken heart?

Hilary knew. What can she do?

Right at this second…nothing.

But what would happen next, which rarely happens in his life?

Heaving a sigh, Hilary waited for Kai's answer. Groaning, Kai turned his back against her and Ray smiled. Kai was going to do it! Not that it would help his social status of already being a girl magnet, of course. The two males talked with each other but their words seemed to get lost in Hilary's fantasy.

"Just try smiling this time," Ray glared, "and the plan."  
Kai sent one back with a scoff, "No."  
"Look, we've already talked about this," Ray explained, trying to compromise with Kai.  
"No we haven't," stubbornly, he retorted.  
"Uh, yeah we have," Ray said in disbelief.  
"No, I'm pretty sure we haven't," Kai was having fun now.  
"Yes we have."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No we haven't," Kai could see Ray badly pissed off.  
"Just…Do the fucking dance routine NOW, damn it, Kai!"

"I don't want to-oughff!" Ray pushed the bluenette lad into his place, center stage, while he, Ray, stood near where she was. Waiting for the show to commence, Hilary took her braids off, fingering through her now chocolate wavy tresses that would at least stay for a couple of hours.

* * *

_Whoa Whoa  
Do do do do do do…  
Yeah.  
Yeah.  
__  
Yo,  
Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her) _

_It was about five minutes ago  
When I seen the hottest chick  
That a young'n  
Never seen before  
_

Her face was in a deep scarlet colour as the whole group, apart from Kai, all glanced at her with a smirk. 'No, they can't be talking about me!' Flushed, she covered her face in embarrassment. She was happy to have stayed backstage. If Mariah had seen her like this, Mariah would never let it down. 'Bashful Hilary' as Mariah would call her.

_I said Yo,  
Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)  
On a second thought that ain't the way to go  
I got give her game proper  
Spit it so she'll get it  
There she is I got to stop her_

At a snail's pace, she took her hands off her face. Carefully, she fixed stray strands of her hair and watched Kai. It seemed like she was seeing a whole new different guy, care-free and flexible and not the usual ice-block, robotic guy she knew. At that thought, her lips pulled into a contented smile. 

Or should I talk about her smile? (It's been said before)

The boys let out a small chuckle, staring at the bewildered brunette. Kai was really dense not to have noticed Hilary blush. Could someone throw him a brick?

_Or what about her style? (Too obvious)  
I'm out of time  
She's out the door  
I got to go for mine _

I think I'll say

Kai glanced at Hilary who shyly looked away, her cheeks pink. _  
_  
_Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby  
_

She felt his cold breath against her neck as he inched closely to her. Gasping, she froze on her feet and her body tensed in fear. Not wanting Kai to lose focus she kept quiet and still, maybe it was just a feeling.

_Now shorty grab hold of my hand  
And let's pretend the floor is ours  
You say you don't really dance  
Don't worry about it  
We'll just 1,2 step  
1,2 step_

It turned out it wasn't just a hunch, it was real. A hand crept out over her mouth and she was dragged away. She struggled by elbowing him but he was stronger and continued to pull her away from the side of the stage to the back room where no one could hear her scream with the music pumping. _  
_

_Now if the music is moving too fast  
Grab my hand a little tighter (tighter)  
Don't be afraid to move a little closer_

He let her go and Hilary pushed him back.

"S-shane," Hilary gasped, "YOU JERK!"

Shane stood with the samelook earlier.

_Girl, there is something about you that makes me want to say  
_

_Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw her from across the room  
_  
_And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo _

I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby

For the first time, Kai smiled at the crowd and with that the girls screamed. Swollen with pride Kai glanced another time to Hilary whereHilary would give him her angry look for being conceited. No one was there. She was gone. His heart dropped, that was never good whenever she was gone. Frantically, he searched the front seat audience but there was no sign of her. He glared at Ray for answers but Ray was just as worried as he was.

_I want to be where you are  
Ain't nothing wrong with dancing _

His hand reached to her porcelain cheek; caressing its softness as Hilary's heart thumped.Shane had always wanted her? But wasn't he upset when Samantha dumped him? She closed her eyes tight. Roughly, she shoved him off but he just came back and grabbed her wrists, pinning her against the wall. Her legs were pressed against the wall, keeping her from killing him

"Fuck off!" she yelled, straining to kick.

"Sam is gone, Kai took her away. Now it's my turn to get revenge," Shane snarled.

Hilary tilted her head back and yelled for help. 

Baby you're so romantic

Before she could protest, his lips grabbed hers tight. Hilary tried to register what was going on then she remembered Shane. Hilary gasped and bit his lip; Shane pulled back shooting a glare at her.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Shane said, pleadingly with the fake sweetness in his voice.

"Aren't you used to this?" he asked.

"Y-you bastard!" Hilary cried.

"I'm just telling the truth. You are playing with two guys at once. Such a slut you are, Hilary," Shane said, his lips graced with a smirk. A jolt, she felt, in her heart as she listened in disbelief to every word he said. 'Slut. Was I…?'

"He doesn't like you, matter of fact, he doesn't _love _you. He's toopre-occupied with that Haleigh girl and Samantha."

Once more, she yelled for help. 

Baby I can be in your heart

_So many things I want to tell you  
I think that I should start by saying Yo… _

Ray heard her cry and approached Kai quickly.

"Check the backstage, I heard Hilary," Ray said. "I'll take your place." Nodding, Kairan off-stage.

He placed another hand on the side of her face. This time she grabbed it and sunk her teeth into his hand. He cursed in pain, "Shit!" Without regret, he slapped her face hard and sent her to the ground. She held her red cheek and distanced herself away from him, hissing from the stinging pain.

From a distance, the audience applaudedand the routine had ended. And Kai saw the whole scene when Hilary was hurt.

Shane sensed the same grip on his shoulder. Surprised he turned and gasped as if he saw a ghost. His slate-haired rival was standing in front of him with the fire of rage dancing in his eyes.

"Boo," he said, barely audible, throwing a quick punch to Shane's face. Shane lurched back in defeat and in the compact of the blow.

Kai kicked him in the gut again, flinging Shane to the ground. Kai reached to Shane's collar and dragged him to his feet.

"You conceited son of a bitch!" Kai spat "Don't ever touch her again!"

His head burned in turmoil as he attempted to take another swing at the piñata he held. Shane smirked, "You can have that slut for all I care."

Kai was really ticked off. He hauled Shane by the collar and sent him out the door, "It's your turn, bastard."

He turned his heel and eyed Hilary quietly. Soon she broke into tears and punched the ground…one…two…three times, swearing over and over,

"Fuck him! Fuck him! Burn in hell, Shane! He made me feel so cheap! And I couldn't fight for myself when he hit me!"

He came over and wrapped his arms around her into an embrace.

'I should have been there…' Kai tightened his grip on her. Who knows what could have happened?

"Whatever he told you, don't listen to it," he rubbed her back, gently.

'I could've had stopped it…' He placed his chin on the top of her head.

"I just can't ignore it, I feel like it is true," whispered Hilary.

"It's not," Kai replied simply.

Outside, you could hear Shane's song for Samantha.

_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry,  
__Cry me a river_

* * *

(If you still want to read, here's a snippet (extension in the chapter)) 

Hilary and Kai were in the nurse's room. He sat on the chair beside her bed, holding an ice filled towel.

"Ready?" Kai asked flatly.

"You have to do it sometime," Hilary said, smiling uneasily. Slowly, he held the towel near her cheek and she winced in pain.

"Ow…Oww…" Hilary cringed, grappling onto the white sheets under her. 'It's so cold!' She felt it sting her skin. Kai took it away, quickly seeing if she was hurt.

"Why do guys have to hit girls? It's like WHAM and you could feel your eyes popping out—what do they do to you in soccer? Do they drag you out of high school and teach you how to hit girls?" babbled she.

Kai laughed, "Some guys don't hit girls." He fixed a strand of her hair off her face. Happily she smiled at him, staring back at those crimson eyes that seemed to make her melt every time.Kai would never hit a girl in his life...

Especially not the girl he loved.

* * *

End of Chapter...

A/N: Finally! Please review and I apologize for the long chapter! But please review!


	17. Inlaid Rose

One question: Should the Inner Soul fic be the sequel to K.D.? If so, who would be the dog, monkey, wolf, water sprite, and the cat? (snickers) merman… (laughs) Max…oh boy.

Thanks for the reviews! Shall We Dance movie? I've never seen it actually…someone tell me what's it about?

Dedicated to: (looks at the 48-reviewers' list) Okieess…this is going to be hardd…

Disclaimer: I disown all things except the plot and the other characters.

Chapter 17: Inlaid Rose

* * *

With a dull thud, her hand shut the alarm off. It was the first day back to school a week after the incident with Shane. She had been getting strange dreams for the past several days. Every night, she had the same dream, waking up with no memory of it at all but a few words. She strove to remember the whole dream one day. 

A bit of sunlight peaked through the window and over the sleeping figure. _6:48, _she opened her eyes, slightly wincing from the chill and groggily yawned.

She placed a hand on her forehead, 'That was some dream…what-'

As she strained to bring the events back, the dream got further away from her. She knew she was giving herself another headache. Vaguely, she could remember the pain on her cheek that had formed into a visible bruise. The bruise had been enough to sue Shane for assault and kick him out of the school for good. It was still there after a week, small and nearly inconspicuous. The voices were definitely gone.

'6:48? Huh?' tiredly, she looked at her alarm, befuddled. 'Wasn't this thing set for 7:30?' She set the alarm back to its place next to the snow globe, "I might as well get up."

Heaving a sigh she sat up from her bed. Her mind still a blur, Hilary got off her bed and staggered to her bathroom. Soon, she was in behind the glass door and curtain and with the twist of the knob, cool water escaped. Hilary shivered as the water pelted her skin and cursed under her breath.

She turned the shower on once again and sighed in relief as the water seemed to wash away her fears. If Kai hadn't really come along, who knows what could've happened to her? She would've been scarred for life.

Later, she came out from her bathroom. She was wearing her bra (yeah, yeah.) and knickers and her body was wrapped in a towel as she went to her closet. Her room was a mess; it had been several days from her birthday since she cleaned her bedroom.

Quickly, she picked her clothes and other presents from her birthday. 'Diary…pen…bear…' she paused as she picked up her chibi Dranzer. "What are you doing here?" she smiled as she picked the red thing up and hugged it tight. Okay, pause. Was she just talking to a stuffed animal? She kicked herself; she must be still half-asleep!

* * *

He was in his dance clothes, blue face marks included and the red earring on his left ear. "Is she awake yet?" He was in his usual stoic position, his leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed. Her mother sat beside him, admiring the young man. He played with a pen he found lying around. 

"Not yet," she said looking at the clock hung on the wall (7:00). "Would you like to look at pictures to pass the time?"

Politely, he nodded as she carefully lifted a wooden box from under the coffee table. He noticed the inlaid rose on the box, and a pearl, the size of a pea, encrusted into the centre of the rose. Now, as she was setting the box on the table, she could sense him leaning forward. Her knuckles tighten as she fingered the inlaid rose on the box. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before on the night of Hilary's birthday.

Slowly, she unlatched the lid and opened the box. Kai turned his attention not to the brown new leather photo album but rather to the tiny hole under the underside of the box lid.

Seeing him look at the box, she suddenly stated, "It's been made for her when she was a little girl, her birth flower: rose."

Kai doubtfully nodded. 'October 30th?'

Picking up the photo album, she flipped through the pages, looking at each picture.

"Here's Hilary when she turned two on her birthday," her mother beamed at him. Curious, he looked at the picture of a fat brunette baby girl in a diaper. She was involved in a huge chocolate mess. Chocolate covered her entire mouth and her fat hands with tiny fingers held more cake. Even underneath all that chocolate, her smile was still visible and her enjoyment evident. Aww… Suppressing his laughter, he bit his tongue. 'Was that really Hilary?'

Hilary's mother flipped through the pages on last time, checking for something.

"Here, you look," she handed him the album. He flipped through every page then stopped at one picture. It was one of those black and white photographs, with an elderly woman sitting on a chair and a newborn cradled in her arms. Her mother was peering over it too,

"That was Hilary's grandmother and Hilary when she was seven months old. We named Hilary after her because ever since she was little, she had always hated going backwards like her grandmother when she first got a car."

With that said, Kai suddenly remembered the incident.

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh my God!" Hilary turned and reached down to him as he was on one knee, his two hands painfully clutching onto his shoe. His face showed agonizing pain. _

"_Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" she placed an arm on his back, as he groaned in pain. Several other girls crowded in for his aid but he just shooed them away._

"_I'm fine," he grumbled. Glaring, he struggled to get up to his feet. "Will someone get Tyson here," he yelled at the crowd. A blonde carried out in search._

"_You're hurt! Don't get up!" Hilary cried at the grey-haired teen._

"_I'm fine-" he fell back to his knees. _

"_KAI!" Hilary scolded. "I'm sorry…it was an accident."_

'_I'm supposed to believe you?' He then muttered, "Don't you start crying on me."_

"_Don't tell me what to do, stupid!" Hilary yelled back, wiping some tears. _

'_Oh great, she's crying. I'd hate to see her on my funeral after she "accidentally" pushed me off the cliff.' He thought then smiled sadly. "Stop crying. It's just a toe." He groaned in annoyance. _

"_Still! It was my fault!" she bawled. _

_She just kept crying no matter how useless and pathetic it was. He had to stop her pretty soon before she attracted all the students. Half of them were already watching. _

"_Buh…you're pathetic," he muttered softly. "Crying won't do you any good."_

"_What-?" She scanned into his silver eyes for an answer. _

"_It's utterly useless so stop it with the waterworks." _

"_You don't give a damn that I care!" _

_Uh oh. Oh boy, now his fate was written in stone. He gritted his teeth as he strained from swearing at her to shut up. Only his team mates cared about him, which he allowed. But some girl he did, no. Although she was different from the others who stuck to him like glue just for his skills and looks, she kept distance from him at times and really pulled off when she was needed the most. He chose to save her life after all. Maybe she was the only one who was allowed in his personal bubble. _

"_I do," he said in a whisper. Loud music filled the whole room but Hilary heard him clearly. _

"_You do…" Hilary blushed in an instant. 'Girls,' he thought. This broken toe would interfere a lot with his training. He'll be limping for a while. _

"_I feel bad we didn't get to do a slow dance," he smirked at now crying Hilary. He was trying really hard to cheer her up, though it was partly true that he did want to dance with her. Even though, he didn't have the first hint of how to dance. _

_Hilary recovered herself a bit, "I guess we'll get to in the next year, huh?" _

_He nodded slowly, Tyson came into the crowd, "Hey buddy, you asked that pretty blonde girlfriend of yours to call me?"_

"_No, I was asking a random person in the crowd. It's about time you came." _

"_What happened to you?" _

"_Long story," he grunted as he stood before her eyes, with Tyson's support. _

"_Hils, what'cha do to him?" _

"…_mmm…" Hilary looked down at her feet, her finger trailing around her deep blue oval stone pendant. _

"_Let's go," Kai said, ignoring her. _

"_Wait!" she called out. _

_He turned to her, "I'll see you later, Killer Dancer." _

_(End of Flashback)_

He looked down at his sock, "I can tell," and a smile graced in his lips.

"Well, I have to check on something in the kitchen," she rose up and smiled at him, "I'll be right back." He nodded and she left. He flipped through the pages for the last time, fully admiring them.

'She's taking too long!' he frowned bitterly.

He looked at the inlaid rose, 'Unscathed.' But his heart told him the opposite. Quickly, he took the pen to his mouth and uncapped it. Using the tip of the pen, he carefully poked the tiny hole in the box and there, wedged the inlaid rose out of its place. It was locked. The space inside revealed him a piece of paper at first. He picked it up and read,

_Rose Pearl, Marigold Opal _

'They_ must _be colours.' He turned it over when he suddenly heard the clattering sound of pots. Instantly, he stuffed it in his pant pocket without looking at it and placed the inlaid rose back to its place. Then carrying the photo album he placed it in the box and then the lid. Sighing, her mother went back into living room and suspiciously looked at the bar.

"I thought I smelled burning and thought it was the blender." She lied.

'It isn't on.' "I don't smell anything," he placed his innocent glance at her, not knowing the sweat trickling down his forehead.

Smiling, she glanced at the clock, "It's almost ten after seven and she should be awake. You can come and check if you'd like." Kai stood up in shock.

His eye twitched, "You…You're letting me come in to her r-room?" 'Err, too trustworthy, don't you think?'

Her mother winked at him, "I have complete trust in you. Now, go." After all, he did save Hilary.

"No, I think I'll-" 'I'll wait.'

"Nonsense, Kai! Hilary would be happy to see you!" she stood and pushed him to the stairs. "Up the stairs, second door to your left." Reluctantly, he climbed the stairs to her room.

The middle aged woman looked at the pen he left behind, uncapped.

* * *

'What if she's still asleep?' It's unimaginable what Hilary could do. He was now standing in front of her door, taking deep breaths. He knocked lightly at the door, afraid to break it. He waited for 10 seconds…20…30…60…no one answered. 

'Isn't she scared that we might…' he shook his head.' He grabbed hold of the knob. The door opened with a loud creek as he walked in. "KD?" The scent of strawberries suddenly filled his nose as he poked his upper body in.

"Hm?" Hilary turned, holding the chibi Dranzer in one hand and the other clutched onto the end of her towel. He wanted to turn around and run but it was too late.

'I must be still half-asleep!' her face was completely flushed. She held the Dranzer thingy closer. Kai backed away, his blush noticeable and his face shocked. 'Maybe her mother should be really scared of what might happen…look at what she's only wearing?'

Stifling a scream, Hilary gulped, "Kai…goo…muh…?" (Translation: Kai, good morning?) Her jaw dropped to the floor in shock.

His voice was hoarse, "Y-your mom let me go up h-here…a-and," he notices her figure (turns really red), "I thought I could…walk…" He sighed, "Can you at least face me with clothes on?" Kai turned his back at her.

o.O "You're the one who barged into my room!" she yelled back.

"I didn't know that you were...I'm leaving, stupid." He glanced back at his shoulder just as Hilary's undershirt strap fell. Why was he looking there anyway? Slapping his forehead, he reached for the door knob and hopefully, he could get out in no time.

"You're still waiting for me, right?"

Stopping, he replied, "Hurry up."

"Okay!" she chirped. Calmly, he opened the door. "Wait! Stay here."

He nearly gagged. "What?"

"Do I need to talk in a different language? I said: stay here in my room." She advanced towards him. Backing away, he asked "What makes you think I'll-" His mouth was muffled by the stuffed phoenix and felt arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I won't bite…much," whispered she.

"…" Kai was speechless. He hadn't expected this from her. Her petite body fit into his and…uh-oh…

After a while, she had finally let him go.

"What were you doing?" he asked with ludicrous glint in his eyes.

"What do you think? I'm just happy you came here for me and the days when you brought my homework when you weren't even in my grade," Hilary cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"Eh…is that all?" he asked. He sneered at the innocent-looking brunette standing in front of him.

Like a ticking bomb, Hilary was about to explode. ""Is that all?" Why you…you were thinking of something perverted, weren't you?" she huffed, glaring at the Russian teen. Boys were all the same! Kai was certainly not an exception.

"Don't be so paranoid, stupid. It's your fault for hugging me…in_ those_!" (Refer to what she was wearing) he threw back at her.

'And I'm supposed to thank this jerk?' Hilary asked in disbelief. "Ah-hah! I knew it! You were thinking of something perverted!" she bickered.

"I wasn't thinking of anything perverted!"

"You were!" she yelled, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"I wasn't!"

"You were!" her necklace (Tyson's gift) shone in his eyes.

"I wasn't!" he yelled, growing insecure because of her necklace.

"You were!" she flung her arms up in anger.

Suddenly, her towel slipped off. Hilary screamed in terror, Kai turned and walked absentmindedly right into the door. Soon, he felt his blood rush up to his nose either after seeing Hilary without the towel or when he had hit his nose against the door. The last time he saw her in a two piece (showing bare skin) was when they were in the beach. Except, he wasn't up close and that no one could see he was blushing! (ha-ha, movie: Fierce Battle. No one knows really where Kai was the whole time!)

"D-do you have the towel on?"

"Mmhmm…" she replied, nodding, and then gulped.

"I'm waiting _outside _from now on." Inattentively, he picked up the chibi Dranzer and walked out of the room, sweating. Hilary's mom came by asking what had happened. Shocked and embarrassed, Kai said nothing and walked off with the stuffed toy.

Minutes later, she was out in her normal clothes and holding her school bag. Beaming, she was relieved to see that Kai stayed outside her room.

"I'm really glad that you came…thank you," flashing a smile, Hilary chirped.

"It was nothing really," Kai started down the stairs.

She had noticed that he was still holding the chibi Dranzer. "Maybe I can do something for you?"

"No," he replied. He hasn't realized that he was still petting the fake chibi Dranzer.

Pleading, she insisted, "You saved my life so many times. I have to repay you…"

"It's fine." Kai said, slowly growing annoyed. "I don't need anything."

Suddenly there was music playing in her room.

'Gotta change that answering machine,  
Now that I'm alone,  
Coz right now it says that we,  
Can't come to the phone,  
And I know it makes no sense  
Coz you walked out the door  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore…'

"You heard it?"

"I-I thought I shut the thing off when it rang this morning. Alarm clocks don't go off twice a day, do they? I mean, it's been ringing once all week when I plan to sleep in."

She was forced to miss a week's school because she was shaken up when the teachers found her and she was hot on gossip stories.

Looking at her like her growth suddenly sprouted three inches, he shook his head no. Ordinary alarm clocks only rang once. Warily, he looked at his watch. It was seven-thirty in the morning, way too early for school. 7:30 must be the time when Hilary wakes up. Curiously, he glanced at Hilary who had a weird, bewildered look in her face.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard the exact thing earlier this morning when I woke up."

Kai went into her room and picked the alarm clock up. "Look at your settings." He pressed a button that shut the music off and then pressed another to reveal the alarm time. His eyes widened in shock.

"It was set on seventy thirty…" he looked up to the brunette. "Are you-?"

'I'm not going insane…am I?' Hilary thought to herself. 'I mean, I think straight and I sometimes hear voices my head. It's not my fault. Ever since the party I've started hearing her…Haleigh…I was sure it was Haleigh…'

He took the snow globe and twisted the hard golden key and the same tune played.

"It's not supposed to play this tune either. I guess I'll have to return to the store and get it fixed, somehow," he examined the snow globe. 'Stupid old man,' he thought furiously, his vein throbbing on his forehead as he bitterly frowned at the snow globe. 'He must have switched it with another one.'

Hilary watched as he shook it and fake snow fell amongst the two people. The song was great but it was strange. "What kind of song is that? It doesn't fit with the scene in the snow globe, with the prince and the princess in a kingdom and all. Shouldn't the song be like something uberly…fluffy?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "Fluffy?" 'WTF?'

Gulping the lump in her throat, she replied, "You know, romantic. Geez, don't you read books?"

"I never cracked a romance novel open. If that's what you're implying," Kai smirked at her as she blushed madly.

"No. I wasn't," she lied, biting her lip.

He turned his cheek away from her and muttered, "Right."

"Errggh!" Hilary cried in frustration. "CAN WE GO NOW?"

"Just wait," he poked his nose against the snow globe. He never noticed it before but the ballerina had eyes, not blue, green, grey, purple or brown but red…pure ruby.

'Weird.'

Soon they had arrived at the school, empty…as usual. It was a cold November day; a blanket of snow covered the ground as they walked. Hilary shivered in her coat as she breathed out white puffs. Kai was in an overcoat and a scarf, not a bit cold.

"Please, there has to be something!" she exclaimed. She sat next to him at the steps their usual spot.

"I said: nothing." It has been a wholesome of strange events and a really annoying brunette and the day wasn't even halfway through. "So drop it."

With that, she sat quietly next to him, staring at the ground with a look of guilt in her eyes. 'She's punishing herself.' Sadly, he smirked to himself. She was still pathetic.

"It was boring here without you, y'know."

"Really?" Hilary looked hopeful. He really didn't say the three words that would've made her day but it was enough. He nodded, smiling. She suddenly felt a million times better."But..."

There's a but. Not a good sign.

"...You weren't able to protect yourself when it happened," he slowly said to her. Moment ruined. Her eyebrow twitched in anger. Every moment...ruined. "I won't let it happen again."

"…" Hilary stopped to take it all in. No tears, she told herself over and over. "I'm fine." She tried to smile but her lips seemed to hesitate on that. "I could've…defended myself if I had the chance," she grinned. "I mean, I know one move. Right-straight!"

With her right fist, she punched him on his arm. It was nothing compared to what he can do. She sweat dropped. A smile coming into his lips, he stated, "You really suck."

She dropped her head down in embarrassment. 'At least he was smiling.' She could do thebest but not to him.

"Seeing you two here makes me want to laugh my ass off," a certain red-haired teen chuckled. He stood in front of the two.

"So this is the reason why you left earlier than usual this morning?" he crossed his arms and glared smugly at Kai.

"Hah, that's none of your business."

* * *

(Tala and Kai both speak Russian)

Tala said with in Russian, "You said you loved Haleigh before, I know you don't get over a girl easily."

Hilary intently listened to him, trying to catch every word he spoke. So far, without luck until she heard Haleigh and knew…sulkily she frowned. They just won't stop it with the dead girl.

She turned her head to the side, ignoring both of them.

"Loser," Kai talked back in Russian, "Can we stop it with the girl? She's right here, she may not catch every word we're saying but I think she knows. No thanks to you."

"What did I do? You're the one who's two-timing," Tala smirked evilly.

Hilary knew whenever Tala smirked, he was pissing someone off.

"You…shut up," Kai snarled at him, "if you know what's good for you!"

"Guys, I don't know what you're saying, but you have to stop it!"

Tala scoffed and spoke in Russian, "You're lucky she came in the way. You'd be dead by now."

"Hah, I'm ready anytime for you."

Hilary laughed wholeheartedly, 'Boys. They loved pissing each other off.'

Tala softened his gaze at Hilary, "Dude, I'm serious here. You're hurting her."

"…"

Jerking back, she had a surprised look in her face, 'Why the hell is he looking at me like that?'

"She's so innocent. I sometimes wish I could be like her, naïve." Tala looked at Kai, sadly, "Just like Haleigh. Didn't you ever wonder if these two were related?"

His heart skipped a heart and his face turned pale. "Where'd you get **that** idea?" He stuck his fists in his pockets, feeling the silky piece of paper.

"Think about it," Tala explained, "why did you fall for Haleigh? Hilary is sweet, caring, loyal and every bit shy. She has that feisty and curious side. You loved her for every person she is. But when Haleigh came and died…there's this one question left. Do you still…love Haleigh?"

"…I don't know. I just don't know, Tala. Sometimes, I regret ever knowing either girls or at least one of them." Kai sighed in depression.

"From what I've heard, they're quite a handful," Tala sighed too.

Kai laughed.

Annoyed of the Haleigh topic, she stood up from her spot, "I'm leaving." Which one was better: when they talked about her behind her back or in front of her, in a language she couldn't understand?

* * *

"Oh, yeah! Wait, I almost forgot this is for you!" yelled Tala, in English. Hilary peered over her shoulder, frowning. Quickly, he handed her a small box wrapped in a ribbon. 

Gratefully, she took it, "What is this for?"

"I didn't come…remember?" (hint: party)

Hilary thought for a moment then exclaimed, "Oh yeah! You should've been there! It was so fun. Why didn't you come?"

"Uhh," Tala started to babble.

Kai snorted mockingly, "Tell him, Tala. Why weren't you there?"

"Hmm…"

"Fine then, I'll tell her." He turned his head to Hilary, "Tala and his dance partner were chosen for the category: lyrical jazz. So they spent the whole afternoon and night practicing. I heard Tala was as hard as a stick."

Beaming, Hilary shooed Kai off, "That's good." Taking the present in her hands, Tala felt excited and insisted Hilary to open it. With care, she took the lid off revealing a necklace with a fiery red opal pendant in a shape of a teardrop in a gold chain.

"W-why…Tala?" she blushed, holding the necklace. Someone grew jealous…and three horns as words formed in his mind.

'...related? Why haven't I thought of it?'

"I figured I'd give you this since you loved red so much," he held her hand, in which she held the box.

'...how could that be? She's older…'

"Hands off," Kai said in a monotone Russian.

'Maybe that's the reason...why'

"Overprotective," Tala made a funny face in Kai's face, pissing Kai more.

'No. NO...'

'Boys,' Hilary mushroom sighed.

'But why would she…? How would I tell her?'

"YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!" he bellowed.

In the schoolyard, yelling was heard by numerous teens, in a language they would never understand. Hilary was one of them, "HEY NO FISTS!"

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Tokara, Un Petit Diable, Ice Witch101, candyforever, and bisi34. More people coming soon! Please review coz this chapter is filled with details. And the biggest twist…ohohoh! Not in the actual book I based this from! 


	18. The Calm before the Storm

Gaze: Thanks for the reviews! I'll update now! WHOOHOO!

Dedicated to: Nav.Love, ReisLilNekojin, Yokaigurl, Phoenix's Fire and purpleeyedyoukai!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Calm before the Storm**

* * *

"**It is said that history tends to repeat itself. And those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it…"** Tala recited out loud as he and Kai headed for their lockers. 

"History does not repeat itself, only historians do," he said bluntly to the red-haired boy. He calmly walked alongside Tala, back in his usual clothes and blue face marks, as his trademark. Grunting he crossed his arms carrying a brown valise. He didn't think of Tala too highly when it came to academics since the red head wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and perhaps the dullest.

"What did you eat that you've started talking rubbish?"

"Just the usual," Tala smirked.

"I don't want to know anymore."

"Anyways that is not true, Mrs. Kamahi said that we will be doomed to repeat the past if we don't learn anything from it," he argued. Tala was trying so hard to pass this course, he thought. 'Who needs this anyway? History? What? Another war might start in Russia again? Maybe accidents will recur once again…hah,' he thought scornfully, 'right. Another 9/11? I don't think so!'

"Just stop reciting it out loud. You're making us look like damn idiots," Kai hissed. 'And I don't know him.'

"Reciting it out will make it easier for me to remember for our test," Tala sneered, "and I don't want to fail." He stared gravely at the bluenette. The bluenette held his tongue for a moment and stopped at his giant locker. Kai took the lock from his locker and quickly entered the combination. Soon his locker was swung open. Empty, as usual. A tiny shelf on the top part of the locker for textbooks and binders and the bottom was just space, except for the long bag. With a grunt he carried the long sports bag, "When is the next soccer practice?"

Tala's locker was next to his, "It's today after your dance lessons. You should've known that. It's as if _you're_ the one who has been gone for a week instead of Hilary." With a sly smile, his locker opened. That registered in Kai's mind that Tala had, once again, broken his combination lock. The fourth one this year. Tiredly, Tala threw his books into his locker without care and the broken lock, he tossed on the floor.Tala looked terrible, visible bags under his eyes too busy able their chereography.

Kai tossed his sports bag back in, with brute strength, containing his soccer uniform, cleats, dance uniform, dress shoes and the…

"Shit," he swore as he suddenly realized the snow globe was in there! He zipped the bag open and held the gift bag containing Hilary's snow globe, "Aw, damn. I guess I'll have to miss it," muttered he, checking the globe for any cracks.

Tala looked back at him in shock. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened in shock. Kai could hear the fuss the boy was going to make as soon as he said it. "But you've already missed a week's soccer practice! We can't risk loosing our forward or that Tyson will replace you," Tala sneered, "and I will beat you to a bloody pulp if that does happen because I don't want some twerp telling me what to do!"

Carefully, Kai put the snow globe back to its bag. He was relieved, the globe was still whole.

"Relax," glaring icily, he replied, "I guess this is going to have to wait." 'I had wanted to meet the old man again. I haven't given my gratitude to him and a piece of my mind.' He placed the bag in his locker and slammed it shut. "Happy now?"

"Hell yeah," Tala smiled. "By the way, can you shut that damn answering machine of yours? When I plugged it in this morning it practically woke the whole house. Bryan and Spencer will crush you once they see you."

"I'd like to see them try."

* * *

"Come on!" Hilary whined tiredly. 

"Wait, just a sec," Mariah replied, scribbling something on a piece of paper posted on the bulletin board. Damn pen, she cursed as she aimlessly scribbled on the side of the paper. 'The school is THIS poor? They can't afford pens that actually work!' Mariah thought furiously.

"MARIAH!" Hilary shrilled.

'Yes!' she cheered, getting the pen to work. "ALRIGHT, I'm coming!" Mariah yelled back. She threw the pen to the side of the bulletin board and strode off, catching up to the brunette. The brunette was ready to blow, fury bustling in her eyes and steam coming off her ears. Mariah sent her a sympathetic smile as she gazed at her friend, struggling to keep balance with all the books she carried. Hilary was obviously willing to catch up with the studies.

Mariah took some off Hilary's pile of books and Hilary said a low, relieved thanks.

"Oh, it has been eternity since I've seen you! I'm sorry I haven't been visiting lately! Stupid midterms are just two weeks away and I don't have a clue what I've learned the last six months! The first month of dance lessons isn't helping either with Crystal gone-"

Hilary stopped in her tracks, "Crystal is gone?"

"Yeah, since the first day of November," Mariah explained, "She wasn't here when we did our project. And we're still sort of stuck in the break dancing phase." Mariah lowered her gaze and sweatdropped. "I don't think Ray and I will learn the choreography before January since these midterms are coming up and then the Christmas holidays. I don't want to miss the school dance, either." 'Hiro is running out of time too. The first couples were already picked but, we, however, have three more dances to go and they're the most important ones,' Mariah thought desperately, 'and I can't tell Hilary because she'll get even more stressed!'

Hilary was lost in her thoughts about the mid-terms. Mariah was right. They were stupid, especially History 9 and English 9. Two weeks was not a lot of time.

"The worst part is that Kai and Ray had to dance like a stupid boy band. I mean Kai looks great in a white beater and Ray is in his usual Chinese shirt. Then have all the girls scream their names whenever we did presentations but…**I want my Ray back**!" she pouted and desperately cried.

With the neko-jin's pathetic cry for Ray, Hilary snapped out of her reverie. 'Kai…'

The teens around them looked at Mariah strangely. Delirious, Hilary just ignored the looks Mariah deserved. Today, Mariah was being deranged…crazier than the usual dosage Ray had to bear with. "DidHiro have the couples dance?" Hilary asked, curious.

"We did. Why? You aren't jealous now, Hilary, aren't you?" Mariah mischievously smiled at her. "Kai was with _Samantha _since Russell called it quits. He broke his leg when he fell off the stage during their presentation. Hey, I thought you weren't sure about him and had second thoughts of maybe taking you-know-who instead."

'Taking you-know-who…?'

"When did I tell you that?" Hilary grew furious. No one knew about that but herself!

"I just thought you were thinking the same thing," Mariah laughed nervously, "no need to get quick-tempered."

"Quick-tempered!" Hilary fumed, "Hey! I'm not the one who wants her boy toy back!"

"**Oh, and _YOU DON'T_!**" Mariah screamed blue murder.

"Yeah, I guess." Sighing, she calmed down but it was too late. She was caught off guard with the issue. Sometimes, she was just too quick to jump onto things. 'She _was _thinking about it!' Mariah yelled in her mind. Fearfully she finally asked, "Are you reconsidering-?"

"…OF COURSE NOT!" came a heated reply from Hilary.

Mariah scoffed, "Yeah right. You're afraid."

She was. Hilary was terrified that he will ignore her forever and say no. Terrified that Tyson will be hurt and won't accept the truth. What if she didn't love Kai like she told herself she did? What if Kai was lying to her all along?

"Me?" laughed Hilary. "RIGHT!" she snorted, walking ahead of Mariah. 'As if.' Mariah pulled her to stop, "You could give it a shot. Tell him, Hil, the worst thing he could say is no."

"I was afraid you'd say that," she groaned.

Mariah tugged her, leading Hilary to the opposite direction, "Let's meet with the guys. We can sort this out!"

"Hey!" she squirmed in Mariah's tight death grip. "I don't want to! Mariah!"

Chortling, Mariah retorted to the poor brunette, "You guys are _way _too slow. It's either he forgets about Haleigh June or you can go with Tyson. He's a nice guy and isn't afraid to say what's on his mind!"

"The part I hate about him," she grumbled then blurted out in the crowd, "This is hopeless!"

Mariah stopped when a guy passed by both of them, "Honestly, your guts suck." Hilary silenced herself. She was right. But that didn't mean she was going to give in to Mariah. "No!" she cried, prying Mariah's grip off her arm. "Let go or I'll bite off your arm!" This time she suceeded and stopped in front of a guy who smiled at her. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?"

He was really cute, two grades older than her. Blonde hair and warm green eyes…he had a reputation of being the biggest player of all time. And now, this loser had the nerve of hitting on her! Something was up… her cheeks were no doubt flushed in either anger or embarrassment, Mariah couldn't tell.

"Yeah next time, don't stop!" retorted the angry brunette.

Mariah played along, "Get it, bub, she's taken!" Mariah took side with Hilary.

"That's not what **I** heard," he smiled.

Surprised, Hilary gave a confused 'huh' and immediately thought of Shane.'Ungh, that jerk! I will kill him!'

"Look bud, butt out! I'm a reliable source; she's taken!" the pink haired cat girl screeched. 'Boy, these guys are fast,' Mariah thought haughtily. 'I just hope it works! Oh Ray…where are you?'

"Hey isn't that Kai…" Hilary's voice trailed off.

* * *

Uneasily, Kai looked at his watch. It's almost the end of lunch and this moron isn't even ready yet, he thought. 

"Have you been chosen in any dance category?" Tala asked, pushing against his crammed locker. Watching, Kai held his brown valise over his shoulder and mumbled a disappointed no.

"I kind of figured that! After all, you are partners with the Killer Dancer. The worst dancer in the school-" Tala was cut off with a heavy sound, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Just be happy I'm not in the mood of kicking your ass," he dusted his brown valise, shooting a withering look at Tala.

Tala patted his swollen bump on his head, "Do you have a dictionary in there? Geez Kai, that hurt!"

"Actually, **two**," he sneered at Tala. "English class is next. Wouldn't you know? Where are yours anyway...I'll wager that they're in there." He pointed at Tala's crammed locker. The ill-tempered red-haired boy growled in reply, "SO?"

"Hey Russian guy!"

Both Russian teens' eyes twitched uncontrollably and turned to none other than Samantha. Tala and Kai exchanged angry and confused looks, what did she want now? Tala was about to walk away safely from the ticking time bomb threatening to blow any minute when the phoenix grabbed him, "You're not leaving me with THEM."

"Hey, bitch," Tala said in his own language, laughing mockingly. The other Russian teen just glared at the blonde, "What do you want? Aren't you dump-"

"I heard Hilary was back. Maybe you had something to do with it," her blue eyes were sly as she spoke.

"What if I had? What would you do then?" he challenged, crossing his arms. Tala took two steps slowly away from Kai. With brute strength, he grabbed Tala by his t-shirt collar and dragged him back.

Adriana's brown eyes wandered around in the hallway and through the crowd. Her lips curved into a sly smile, Tala noticed. "She's here." Adriana smirked.

'Who?' Kai thought, he was too focused to look away.

"I came to know," Samantha said gravely, "Do you love Hilary?"

He froze. What was his response? If he told the truth, the people will do anything to kill them off. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do. These people were the same as the Tabloids. They would spread horrible lies which lead to a couple fighting and one of them will walk out the door and never come back again. It happened once. The Tabloids got the stories they wanted and Haleigh never did knock on that same door again. Simple as that, it was no accident. He believed on that. He really wanted to. She had to die for a reason.

"I don't…" he whispered. The crowd listened to his reply and were bewildered.

"What…what did you say?" Samantha smiled.

"I don't love Hilary!" he said out loud in regret, "Are you happy now?"

Her hands shook in anger and she tried not to make a commotion. Tala, who has been watching all this, solemnly waved at Hilary, "Hey there, Hilary. How's it going…" Kai turned his hardened gaze to her and suddenly it disappeared as the mask of his no-emotion fall off his face and shatter into pieces. "…no…"

Roughly, he shoved her away and looked to see the whole crowd staring at him. Wouldn't you know? Just about five metres away, a certain brunette saw and froze, with noticeable despair in her scarlet eyes. She could feel herself choke and short of breath, her throat dry from shock. She had wanted to yell out in anger and cry in front on the crowd. Everyone had their eyes set on her, as if they knew all along that he didn't like her.

'It was too good to be true. A guy…like him? You're fooling yourself.' Sadly, her gaze lowered and her lips curved into a poignant smile and spun on her heels to the opposite way. Samantha looked her way and smirked.

'So he doesn't after all…'

"I…told you we should've gone to class-" she stopped, trying to hide the tremble in her voice. "We really should've." Her legs felt like concrete blocks as she walked at a snail's pace.

"Wait, Hilary!" Mariah called, "I know he didn't-"

"SHUT UP, Mariah." was her angry reply. "He said it himself." '…and I'm going to take it to my grave.'

Bewildered as she, Mariah watched her friend disappeared in the crowd, when her figure vanished she angrily glared at the boy who started all of it. Instantly, he glared at the blonde, "Do I need to spell it out for you? I don't like you! Can't you get that? I DO **NOT** LIKE YOU. I **NEVER DID** LIKE YOU, so consider you dumped."

"No one dumps me! I do the dumping! The guys will beat the crap out of you!" The blonde leered at him, threatening him his life and school reputation.

"Do what you want," he said with cool assurance and left.

* * *

After she turned a corner out of Kai's sight, she began to run as far as her legs could carry her down the empty hall. The people had crowded around the scene between Kai and Samantha, who they thought were possibly making up. 

Her head burned in turmoil as a mixture of different feelings came off at the same time. She suddenly hit against something really hard that grunted. Shutting her eyes she swore under her breath, hoping it wasn't who she thought he was. She could turn around and sprint but she couldn't exactly pick her books up with her eyes closed now, can she?

"Are you running away from someone?" a cocky chum asked.

She opened one eye and sighed in relief. Thank goodness. It was the blue-haired teen with big maroon eyes, his cheeks lit up whenever they met within each other's eyes and his every word he spoke were promising to her ears. Ok, maybe some were not if they involved food or beyblading. Tyson and Kenny happened to be waiting outside of their classroom for their upcoming Math class.

"Oh, Tyson!" she reached down to the floor to pick her books up. He too bent down and picked some up. "I am so sorry!" she struggled to get away from him quick.

"It's cool," Tyson replied, handing her the last few, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Sheepishly, she tried to crack a smile, "No I'm not. I was just…"

"What?"

"You know those nerds who like getting on it on time!" Hilary lied, and then did a double take at the brunette, "No offence Kenny."

"Uh huh. Right," Kenny was doubtful. "Anyway, we were checking out our calendar and it turns out tomorrow is one of team mates' birthday." He carried his laptop and faced the monitor to her, showing the picture of none other than…

'November 9th, Kai's birthday,' she realized, "I thought it was on the 2nd of August. Not November."

"Heh, we were a bit wrong on that…" he sweatdropped, touching the back of his blue hair.

Her cheeks were suddenly flushed when a scene flashed in her imagination of the Russian boy getting a birthday card from his "secret admirer" on August 2nd. Why can't Kenny be reliable on these things besides beyblading? Her head dropped down in disappointment. It was a relief that she hadn't written her name on the card or she would've been all the more embarrassed!

'I should get him something…wait,' she pursed her lips, 'he doesn't like me! That's right…he doesn't…'

"Hey, Hils…what's wrong?"

"Nothing," was her quick reply. But surely, he knew she was lying to him again. He deepened and intensified his gaze through her eyes, trying to intimidate her from hiding. She hated that look.

"Stop looking at me-" She was interrupted by the sound of a tune, before an announcement came.

"_Hilary Tatibana, please report to the office now. Hilary Tatibana. Report to the office now,"_ the P.A. boomed over the speakers.

'Now, what?' she frowned bitterly. Quickly, she glanced away and sighed, "Look…I have to leave."

* * *

"What?" Hilary asked, baffled by the explanation, "Doctor's appointment?" 

"Yes, that's what she said," the secretary plastered on a fake, cheerful smile. "Right after lunch."

'I'm skipping dance lessons then. Good. I can get his present and give it to him tomorrow,' smiling, she thought. Although smiling and being optimistic took tremendous effort as she kept reassuring herself over and over that none of it was true. None of what he had said was untrue.

Respectfully, she bowed in thanks and walked out of the office. It was almost the end of lunch, plenty of time to think of what to give him. If there was _anything_ that he didn't have.

* * *

Minutes later, the school bell rang and Kai emerged from the boys' change room in the last minute, changed into his "required" uniform. He couldn't find Hilary in the office and the secretary told him she had a doctor's appointment. She wasn't going to escape from him that easily. He ran at the nearest exits of the school and found no Hilary. Ray, Tala and Mariah pitched in but they found no sign of her. 

He pushed the fire exit door open and ran out in the field, only finding it covered in a blanket of snow. "No soccer practice," he breathed out a puff of white smoke. "Hilary, where are you?"

Cold, he stuck his hands in his pockets and felt the same piece of paper. Slowly, he took it out and read the words carefully,

"Rose Pearl, Marigold Opal," in the neatest handwriting and flipped it frontwards. It was a photograph of a newborn with a little tuff of brown hair, in an incubator. He couldn't recognize who the baby was but its delicate features showed pain and agony as the tiny baby seemed to have wanted to hold on. His pretty, pale face was distorted in fear and his body shook all over. Panicked, he took a ragged breath and closed his eyes. 'No. No. NO!' he opened them again. His mouth felt dry and his stomach made a violent jerk as his hair shot up as he realized…

The roses…

The rosewood box…

And the red opal…

It all added up.

October was an autumn month. Anyone born of this month has the flower, Marigold or Cosmos. And has a birthstone of an Opal. Tala was smart after all, he thought grimly. Tala had given her birthstone. June was a summer month. Born of a Rose and has the birthstone of a Pearl. The box, he reflected, was a rosewood box with a hand carved rose encrusted with a pearl in the middle. June was Haleigh's birth month and roses were her favourite flowers…Her favourite flowers until her death.

'How did this happen?' he dropped the photograph on the white snow.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he snarled, clenching his fists. More snow just fell as he stood alone…the human ice block, feeling remorse.

* * *

Gaze: Glad that's over with! Roses read back on ch 12 and I've pretty much used symbolism. Please read and review! I've updated so please review my friends! Oh my god, it's shorter than the last chapter! REVIEW PLEASE:) Thank you! 


	19. Doctor's Appointment

Samantha: Unfortunately for .hilariberri, she has been tied, gagged and then thrown into a dark corner—courtesy of me. Due to her huge, massive writer's block and technical difficulties, another writer had assisted onto finishing this chapter. It's two months overdue and there are several chapters to go, several by the means of 7-11 chapters. As I speak, she's on her 20th one along with other chapters. She's very sorry to keep you waiting. I'm just sorry that I'm in here once more. She doesn't own anything but the OC's and if she sees an OC exactly like hers—well that's your conscience. She thanks everyone for the reviewers for supporting her all the way and if the technical difficulties are soon over—as in get her files back in—I won't be here anymore and she can updated sooner. Whoopee.

Chapter 19: Doctor's Appointment

* * *

**Snow and little rain began to fall as she stepped out of the fire exit doors of the**  
gymnasium. Winter was here. Shivering, she let go of the door and it closed with a resonant thud. She knew it was against school rules but she needed to get away from him and get his present. The rules didn't matter to her whatsoever. His words did. 

As she walked on now fresh snow in her red boots, Hilary was relieved to have her long, thick white cardigan under her brown winter coat to shield her from the cool air. Though her cheeks were flushed from the chill and her brown hair was speckled with white flakes. She groaned in frustration as she felt her wet brown hair fall flat on her shoulders, straighter and longer than usual.

_Maybe I can wait here,_ she was thinking…but one glance at her watch told her, she couldn't. Their dance class had commenced over a minute ago and knowing Kai, he'd be looking for her…treading down the halls and barging into girls' washrooms…simply to get hold of her. Hilary hurriedly hugged herself as the strong, cold wind blew against her body. _No, I can't let him see me! _

Her ruby eyes wandered and squinted over her shoulder if Kai was there. She was almost across the field when she noticed a familiar car was parked on the street. Curiously, she felt drawn to it.

Hilary dawdled at the car, a blue BMW bit by bit getting roofed by the falling flurries as the hazard lights were left on. She glanced at the window and nearly jumped as those same ocean blue eyes stared back at her with such great intensity. Her ashen white face, similar to the face of a china doll, and her painful frown added to her ghostly image. Froze on her spot, she reminisce that visage, _A ghost…_ Her bright fiery red hair snapped Hilary into realization of the ethereal woman, Crystal. _Crystal is back!_ She thought happily.

She blinked a couple of times but Crystal just stared at her as time seemed endless between them. Thoughts swam in her head over and over…why was Crystal not moving from the spot? Didn't she have to teach class any minute? Then she noticed Crystal's eyes suddenly fill with tears as a new voice called onto her.

"You owe me something and it's about time you repay me, Haleigh."

The automatic lock system clicked, locking all doors of the car. "Huh?"

Then Crystal's face turned pale as she stared beyond the brunette. Hilary gasped.

"No!" she heard the redhead scream as she felt a searing pain jabbed through her head. She stumbled a few steps forward as her body slowly numbed. What was going to happen? Falling on her knees, she panicked as she thought of the outcomes this will turn out to be. Will she find herself in the dark alley, dead and beaten up? Raped, maybe? Buried in a pile of white snow? Drowned in freezing water? Either way, she'd be found dead on his birthday.

Though now, she had been glad to stay alive.

But that momentarily relief quickly ended when her eyes began to blur and her whole body shook violently. Crawling for life, she felt a hand grab her neck and suddenly, a cloth covered her mouth and nose as she breathed in an intoxicating stench. She let out muffled screams and forcefully bit the man's hand.

A black void slowly engulfed her whole conscious mind as her eyelids felt heavier by the second. _I would rather die than live through this…_ No one was there to save her. Not even the phoenix could see her now. Lights danced in her eyes as she screamed one last time and elbowed the person behind her. Weakening, she closed her eyes shut. As she fell, she thought for a moment of seeing a blonde hovering over her.

* * *

She opened her eyes just to find herself inside a car next to the maniac on her left. After a while she had realized that they were heading down an icy, empty road as she felt herself being thrown around inside the car. Biting her lip anxiously, she stared at the now dark night sky from the windshield. How long had she been out? Glancing around, she found the watch around her wrist: 6:45. The brunette was knocked out for more than five hours! 

She was inside an expensive looking car, judging from the black leather seats and the wooden finish…and the black little compartments, visible to the naked eye, containing a pen and a few pieces of papers. _Where is this place?_

Her bare arms, she saw and then realized that her coat and cardigan had been taken off.

"Haleigh, you're awake…" She eerily turned to her captor. He had two shades of platinum blonde hair, styled almost similar to Kai's spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. His face was hard and attractive just like Tala and Kai. Had she met this boy before? She couldn't remember when or how for her head still stung agonizingly.

"…My _name_ is Hilary Tatibana!" she screeched painfully. "Everyone keeps saying I'm that…bitch!" Hilary tried to reach for his face with her hands but she couldn't. They were moving and if that blonde goes off the road, it would be the end for them both.

"No need to get testy," he said slowly as he moved towards her. Frowning, she moved away, hitting her head on the window shield of the moving car. "I think you still owe me a favour and it's about time that you repay me."

"Repay you?" she heard her voice echo, "For what? Knocking me out and kidnapping me? Gee thanks a lot!" _I have to get out of here… _

He traced his rough hand along the side of her face, "You lived up to your lie of being dead. I assumed you were hiding from me so I followed Crystal here." His voice made her shiver, as cold sweat trickled down her cheek. So that was why Crystal hadn't been around. She had been hiding from him.

She grounded her teeth angrily as she struggled to back away. If he ever tried touching her again, his breath would be his last. She would make sure of that and so would Tyson…maybe Kai too.

Hilary gazed at herself on the rear-view mirror. Her brown tresses were still flattened and her eyes had lost its gleam for it was all down to hell from this point on…

Just then idea slowly built itself up inside her mind. Glancing back at the blonde, she had suddenly remembered his face. It couldn't be him; she thought angrily biting her tongue. Soon the acid taste of blood came into her mouth and tears flowed out of her eyes.

"…what did I-?" she solemnly started.

"You tried to fake your own death and come back to him, tearing his little heart apart," he smirked, keeping his stern eyes on the road. The brunette listened in disbelief. Haleigh was dead, yet nobody could understand the fact that she had passed on! Why the hell won't these people wake up? Once she got herself out of this mess, she will change things. But how? How to break away from a hallucinating maniac?

Shutting her eyes she pressed onto the edge of her skirt, nervous of the outcome of this. A psycho could do lot things, capable of doing things unimaginable. Killing her, for one, wasn't undreamt of…

She didn't want to die just yet.

But then…If that would keep this idiot away from Kai and the others who knew Kai, she had no choice.

"Why did I want to do that to him?" she swallowed hard as she tried to control the tremor in her voice. She had to be convincing…

The blonde turned his head to her in shock. Hilary desperately needed to convince him that she was Haleigh. "Well? Answer me!" she demanded. He slammed onto the brakes, causing Hilary to hit her head onto the seat roughly. Light danced in her eyes as she strained to keep focus.

"You're the one who said it would work! Unless something happened to you, he will never set foot on Japan again! As you kept your status as dead, I assumed you were going with me and break the news to him with that twin sister of yours." His left eye twitched as he spoke continually over and over.

_Twin…sister? Haleigh is my sister… He's lying! _

An act that had gone wrong? It hardly seemed reasonable or realistic.

She could feel the car move at a random speed as her seat seemed to have swallowed her whole a long time ago. _Haleigh, all this time, I had a twin sister?_

"Why can't you let me out of the car? And I'll come to my sister and tell her about it? I'll do the heartbreaking talk…" she sounded compelling. _I have to work on my persuading skills… _He paused to think. Hilary glanced outside at the snow covered streets and now lightened buildings. Never in her whole life had she known to have a sibling and now she was going to die because of her.

"My answer is…" fearful, she turned her gaze back at him.

"No," he said dangerously grinning at her. "Do you honestly think I'm that dumb, Leigh? You had played me once and you'll certainly not do that again." Her adrenaline kicked full gear seeing him leer forebodingly. "Because you still owe me a favour, since I've searched out for you for so long." The brunette's blood ran cold and her bare legs froze in place.

"I am indebted that you came for me but what more do you want?"

"…You," his grin grew. She turned away from him and tried to flee. It was better to be bruised and free, jump from a moving car than raped and dead the next day. There was so much she could do now that she knew some of the truth. Grasping onto the door handle, she gasped. The metal handle was gone leaving a hollow hole on the door. She could no longer open the door to escape!

"Stop this car!" she shrieked. Hilary pressed the button for the windows to open but they wouldn't. He had pressed a button to lock all windows. There she glanced at him in terror as his smile grew more petrifying. "Help!" she screamed in bloody murder. But all she heard was his laughter.

He patted the driver's wheel in amusement, "No one can hear you now. It's just you and me." Hilary punched the door with all her might. With her vision blurring and feeling greatly drowsed, she endeavoured to remain wide awake. _I have to get away!_ She stunningly stared at her bruised and bleeding fist.

"Why…why do you keep me here?" she cried at him, her blurred eyes scanning the whole interior.

"Leigh, I've always loved you." He closed in on her with piercing eyes as the car stayed moving straight. Grinning, he grabbed her by the arm and close to him. "You look so alive now, almost as if you never died in the first place."

"For the last time, I am not her!"

He didn't listen.

"**Stop it, let me go you creep!" **she yelled, praying that her screams would be heard by someone who would miraculously come for her rescue.

Seeing clearly all of a sudden, she had to take the risk!

_This is it!_ Hilary gathered all of her strength and shoved him and her hardened fist came in contact to his cheek. _Right straight!_ His head hit the window shield, hard, as the car began to swerve. And her head hit on something hard on last time.

* * *

"…huh…" her eyes shot open, finding her whole body numb inside a car. Limply she tried to get out by grasping the handle. It was gone, she remembered. 

"How do I get out…?"

Her hand then reached for a pen nearby, a vague idea forming in her mind. Taking it on her hand, she stabbed it sharply on the hole where the handle was once attached. A click echoed and it was opened. Groaning, she pushed the door, wind and heavy snow blowing against it.

There, she stepped out…her legs shook and her body shivered. She felt her forehead moist and noticed blood on her clothes, her own, she presumed. Red liquid channelled down the side of her face. Beneath her feet was a growing blanket of snow stained by a few droplets of blood.

She staggered a few steps across the snowy road. _I should be dead. _Painfully, she rubbed her side with one hand and noticed her right arm was badly sprained and her fist bleeding.

Her stomach gave a violent start and turned into a huge boulder of rock. Suddenly, the world was spinning around her, blobs of the bridge, the street light falling on the vehicle and visions of red, green and white lights dancing in the white mist. The only clear thing she could make out was a person standing a few feet away, poring over with those familiar ruby eyes. Her long chocolate hair wafted in the strong wind, covered in white flakes. Her clothes were white except for a red dress underneath her winter coat and that oh-so-familiar scarf ringed around her neck. Awkward, Hilary felt looking at a mirror image.

_His scarf… _"…Haleigh," the brunette swayed on her feet.

The other's quiet, solemn expression turned into a smile. Their ruby eyes met and thought flowed in a wordless stream between them. Time appeared to have stopped. _Haleigh, my sister? _After several moments, Haleigh gave Hilary a sly wave goodbye. Then she spun on her heel and began to stalk away.

This was only her chance.

"Haleigh! Wait!" she scolded herself for a split second for calling the dead girl. The lone figure stopped and looked over her shoulder, her ruby eyes empty, waiting for more.

"D-do you still…? You're still holding onto him, are you?" She yelled her last question at her. Knowing already the brunette's answer, Hilary sensed herself sob. _Even though you're dead!_

Haleigh returned her gaze at the bridge ahead, and nodded.

_I knew it. _One last thought ran through her head.

_I could never compete with Haleigh because after all, I'm still alive. _She blinked. _But then again… _

The last she heard was someone crying her name.

Her legs finally giving up on hershe fell onto the painfully cold snow. Tears brimmed her scarlet eyes as she looked at her wrist, time did stop. The dream of meeting Haleigh finally come true and now slowly engulfed her heart and soul. This was a nightmare.

Then everything went black.

* * *

He blinked suspiciously at the female, "What are we doing in her room?" Cautious, he followed the neko-jin's every step to the brunette's vanity. Hilary's room was a mess, her birthday presents scattered on her bed and the floor and a wet towel hung from her chair. Shivering, he noted that the room was cold yet plush as he took another step. Befuddled, he peered down and quirked a confused brow. Red, white and gold. Stuffed. Chibi Dranzer. 

Not wasting another second, he swiped it up and rushed to the pinkette. "Shouldn't we be looking for her?" Ray tilted his head over her shoulder with a worried look. Rigid, the pinkette just froze with a downcast glance at the set of lip gloss that belonged to Hilary.

Now staring at the mirror, his gold orbs scanned Mariah's, "Everyone is out there searching except for us."

Mariah felt obligated to finally answer him. "We don't have to! It's…useless! She could be anywhere," Mariah felt a short breath caught in her throat. Her bottom lip quivered a little as her voice broke, "Let's…let's hope that she's alright, okay Ray?"

In reply, he rubbed her back and nodded.

"She looked so pretty when she placed this one on," with a shaky hand, she raised a strawberry flavoured gloss.

Ray cringed at what he was hearing from her. "She'll be fine, Mariah," he held her hand, his eyes levelled with hers, and he slowly dragged her hand down. "You said it yourself."

* * *

From the distant niche of her mind, she heard voices. Nearby, people were talking. Wincing and screaming mentally, her skull ached. It was as if a jackhammer was boring a hole down the back of her cranium. 

"Your daughter had undergone several minor concussions in different parts of her head. Miraculously, the skull managed to stay whole," one man said, attempting to add some humour in his sincere tone.

"She always did have a hard head," a male voice said softly. Hilary sensed his painful smile for her. _Dad…is that you? _

Hilary drifted out again. But then her mind snapped back into gear as she heard another voice. This one was soft, and shaky. "I'm just glad she's okay." _Mom. She's trying to hold in tears. _

"She also has a badly bruised hand, a sprained arm and two broken ribs. With plenty of rest and quick recovery, she will be fine in a few days."

Fluttering her eyes open, she was on a hospital bed inside a white box, her room. She felt like suffocating on the spot. Her mother and father were standing close by. Hilary's mom had started crying by then and embraced her tight, "You're alive!"

"Mom…ribs…hurt," the brunette groaned. Her eyes wandered to her other side and met with crystalline blue orbs that wrenched defeat. Sitting next to her was Crystal, a familiar box nestled on her lap. _That box, how come it's here? That piece of wood actually means something? _

"You're awake," the red head smiled, wiping her tears. "I'm so glad you didn't turn out like you did."

_So I'm not dead. _

Cutting into her last thought, the male now spoke in a serious tone, "Do you remember anything?"

"No...the secretary told me I had a doctor's appointment," smiled she. Hilary felt her bandaged forehead, wincing in pain.

_If Haleigh had a death wish...shouldn'tI be dead too? After all, I'm practically glued to her. From the guy she was attracted to, to the guy who wanted her dead. Right, Haleigh? You cause something, I pay for it. So what about Kai? What do you want me to do? Pretend that I'm dead too so he'll go mad andfinally commit suicide?_

Somehow, everyone except the doctor knew the crying brunette was lying.

* * *

Samantha: There you have it, hell's over. Pathetic Hilary shoved Miguel along with a big punch, good thing I wasn't there. It wasn't the best chapter but sadly, the pathetic hilariberri and the other writer had troubles pleasing everyone. The car accident and how it's all played out is plainly from television and if the authoress was involved in a car accident, she'd let you know beforehand. Explanations on the connections will be explained in the next chapters. The next chapters will be better as the story crawls back into dancing. Thank you for reading and please review for any complaints or good comments. .hilariberri has really tried her hardest and so did miks. 


	20. Unstuck in Time

**A/N: WAH! I have to write drama _and_ humour now. Oh god…(puts on Hilary's shoes and thinks of soap operas) Don't worry, the insanity is almost finished and the fun will start again. Some people may notice that a certain script in the chapter is similar from an anime show. Psst…I'll give you a hint: Naruto. **

**You're not suffering from a heart attack, I updated this fic. And it's really short but it'll decrease the whiny reviews. "WTF IS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" I still love you guys despite the ranting! **

**Thanks to: all the people who supported this fic and left their names. **

**Nubia, Stella, Angelic-Kitsune, XXfirefoxXX, MarineDweller, Kakashi-Chanu, BrokenWingedAngel16, bisi34, LunaHilary, Wreckless Spirit, Tataiha, x-dreamy-x, Risen From The Ashes, Keyda841, Mistiki, spookpook1, SushiLuver, Amanita Virosa-Midnight Wra- (the rest of your name didn't show up), Jessica Broward, estrela jem, purpleeyedyoukai, NightYun, shiks (I'll never forget you man), December Prodigy, Yokaigurl, glam-kitten, LettuceNPudding, tear-drowned-angel, Majestic Evil, (**awww sheesh I have finger cramps!**) Kais Devil, yasmin, jellybean-kitty, a bunch of question marks…Dark Trenital, DrEaMiNgSoRa, EEVEE COOKIE, Crimson Eyes, ReisLilNekojin, SeXyInOvAtIoN, (**shit, my thumb fell out**) must read yet, raveluver, hokeypokeylol, last feather, silverdranzer, S.Wolf, PhoenixTears25, Minave, aprilruby, Kereea, Ice Witch 101, Black-Rose01, Anime Girl23, Bluestray, Double Trouble 101, dark inugrl, SetoKai, Vican89, Kirdari, Ashley, Julez-xoxo-16, Fillyrox…**my hands will break and fall off. I'll add more in the next chapter. THANK YOU FOR THE REST OF YOU READERS WHO'VE READ AND PROBABLY SWORE AT ME FOR BEING SO DAMN LAZY AND SLOW.

**Pronunciation: Haleigh- Haah-lee **

**Disclaimer: I put this with a reason. I don't own Beyblade. **

Chapter 20: Unstuck in Time

* * *

"_**What happened, Hilary?" **_

"_Please stop crying…" _

Her parents, the doctor and Crystal shortly left after she had woken up from what seemed like a year's worth of comatose. She cried the entire time they were present in the room…her snivelling façade that she hadn't found out a single clue of what that mad blonde informed her prior to his death. As if she was too dense to know. Too _traumatized _by the incident—heck, she had been kidnapped, nearly electrocuted, almost stumbled off a sea cliff and been hurt by an ugly guy before _this_ occurred. She had developed a rather thick skin, perhaps the invincibility kind, considering how she had survived on her _own_.

Hilary grimaced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her. It had to be wrong.

Besides, her parents and Crystal had kept the secret from her for the longest time…so why should they risk telling her _now_? Not that it'd matter, really. Not that it'd impinge on Hilary one day.

Shit.

Who knew a girl with brown locks and same ruby eyes, met Kai Hiwatari? Who knew that _she_ was perfect in his world? Who knew she will have her life taken away?

No one did.

_Little skater girl, why did you die? _The brunette taunted inside her aching heart with a bitter scorn. By then she had stopped crying; as if it had done any good to her in the first place. Kai was right, crying did no good. It didn't bring him to his senses. It didn't make him re-think things through like her words used to. She was talking to a completely different guy blocked by his dream of beyblading.

Now, her twin sister was dead and brought her ex-boyfriend with her to her grave. Hilary wasn't the one who killed him in that car…she couldn't even punch with such brutal force in her sleep-deprived state.

So, what now? Was she expected to wallow blindly through all this? Pretend nothing arose between her and Kai? Act as if she hadn't nearly died because of some retarded freak who merely kept his promise _twice_ to take his beloved brunette to hell with him? The second time was a charm or so Miguel thought.

How tragic, she lived and Haleigh died.

Funny, this all started with a broken toe and the world's biggest klutz.

The truth disturbed her, replaying like some old, broken tape…her eyes wandered around the room; searching for…she couldn't tell. The voice inside her head had vanished, no more whispers of gibberish or strange, unmemorable dreams that always lingered pain. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she fought back the tears. _I should be dead…I should've died in the bridge, on the snow and bleeding. People should be grieving for me. This is all a dream, I'm not alive. I don't have a sister…it's a lie. _

"I'm not here!" she screamed, plugging her ears with her bruised hands. "I'm dead! I didn't survive and back at the bridge! I'm not in this stupid room…this is all a fucking nightmare! I want to wake up!" Of course, Hilary was yelling at no one in particular but hoped that someone _for once_ told her the things she wanted to hear.

As for her innocent tears, they often found their way to Hilary's eyes.

* * *

"Her parents called; she's okay," Ray announced in the parlour where the team gathered that night. Reassured, he held the cordless receiver with a softened look. Crying, Mariah hugged him.

"Define 'okay,'" arching an eyebrow, Kai spoke first. He propped against the former bar in the other living room, his crimson eyes focused onto Ray. His troubling instinct about Hilary was rarely incorrect. Deeply, he hoped it wasn't as _horrific _as the last time when he saw a dead girl in front of him. Shuddering a bit, Kai lowered his head to veil his frightened look.

"'Okay' as in alive and awake," a weak smile etched its way into Ray's lips. It was rather an infectious one for everyone in the room did the same, except for Kai who still had his eyes glued on the floor.

"What are we waiting for? Let's visit her already!" Tyson exclaimed as he was suddenly fuelled with brand-new energy.

"We can't, she's still under the doctor's observation." Ray stared at the phone in his hand, "Mrs. Tatibana will call when we can go visit. All we can do now is wait."

"Here? In her house?" Kenny asked as he fixed his large lenses.

"It would be nice to explore the other five rooms in this house," the pinkette stifled a yawn, narrowing her golden eyes.

"Well if anyone had keys to this house, we can all go home—"

"—you can all go home," Kai cut Tyson off in his mid-sentence and heaved a sigh, "I'll stay here."

"Then raid Hilary's drawers, you're kidding, right?" the red-haired boy jumped. Kai nearly had gone deaf when Daichi's gigantic mouth became levelled to his right ear. He placed his hand on Daichi's face and shoved him off, sending Daichi straight to the floor.

"**This is hardly the time."** Kai sent Daichi the most frightening glare he could muster. "I have keys to this place. Her parents gave them to me when I brought her homework while they were gone."

His gaze darkened at the sound of Daichi's pained whimper.

"You weren't even in her grade," Mariah acknowledged with a nod, remembering one time when he _insisted _to the 9th grade Bio teacher to hand over Hilary's homework. He even sent one of Hilary's teachers a threatening glare—if looks could kill, the teacher would've been dead.

"I guess we can go home then," Ray rose on his feet, dragging Mariah with him. "We'll call you in the morning, Kai."

Kai gave him a slow nod. "Thanks Ray."

* * *

That particular scene flashed back in her mind. She saw herself huddled next to the car wreck she was once inside in. Shivering. Late at night on that bridge. Her captor dead to the world.

Then she remembered those hollow scarlet eyes flickering like fickle candlelight—belonging to a ghost. Those same eyes tried to smile at her for the sake of familiarity and reassurance. _Her eyes. _Hilary evoked of rising up on numb legs then staring at a distant and pastel face with lips the colour of heavenly azure. Her white scarf lowered down her neck as her scarf blew carelessly in the wind, revealing a dress beneath.

She was graceful, even as a ghost, when she turned her back on Hilary.

Hilary could hear herself call out the girl's name and decipher her muted response—Haleigh glanced at the bridge, luminescent as the moon on its full, and nodded.

Dry-eyed, Hilary's eyes briefly flicked heavenward the ceiling. It was white as the perception of heaven and snow.

_Just like tonight. _

* * *

_He stepped forward, his body heavy in fear and his heart drenched with worry. This had to be the worst stunt anyone has played on him. His instincts were gone, he guessed, and he was falling right into a manhole. Hearing his name, the doctor ushered him into the quiet room, white and stuffy. _

_His crimson eyes first lay on the bed. He didn't expect it to be her—just another Haleigh look-a-like with mass make-up on, faking terminal illness to get a hefty pay check and a laugh from everyone else. _

_She was too good for this. It couldn't be her._

_But yet, he recognized her face. Stiller than sleep, her skin was papery like the rest of her body. Her once pink lips were now light blue set on a grim line and her skin was inexplicably pasty white. Haleigh could've been mistaken for a corpse. They found her like this? He idly registered this to his mind then reassured his thundering heart. He placed his hand over her pallid one, covered in needles he didn't want to count. His breath shuddered. She was cold._

_Her eyelids twitched upward, "When…" _

_Kai abruptly cut her off, "Hn, don't talk right now. You need to rest." _

"_No…I can't," she breathed, fighting to utter each word. "…I wanted to…" her voice dissolved. _

_He leaned in closer to her lips, his chest hollow that seared for oxygen. This wasn't happening. _

_Her voice staggered, "I wanted… to see her…Kai." _

He took a sharp breath in the memory of it, clutching harder onto the stuffed chibi Dranzer.

"_I…really did." _

The nurse had asked him to wait in the waiting room until she received the doctor's permission to let him visit the patient. So for now, he was handed her watch and other belongings Hilary had, stored in a sealed plastic bag. The nurse insisted that the patient's parents had forgotten to take it with them. So he had it for safe-keeping.

As soon as she was gone, Kai unzipped it open and examined Hilary's priced possession; the heart-shaped locket. He coiled its golden chain around his hand and watched the heart dangle and droop as he shoved the bag into his pant pocket with his other hand. He would look at the rest of her things later.

He watched the golden heart flicker against the fluorescent lights, being reminded of the time he had seen the same one through a glass window. How Crystal had forced him to buy the stupid thing for good luck. Luck his ass. Haleigh died two weeks prior to that day.

And now it was Hilary's turn.

He dropped his head into his hands and tugged at his hair. He trembled with hollow, empty eyes staring through the things unseen. _Why the fuck is this happening? Why hadn't I seen this coming? _

"Hey," someone placed a hand over his shoulder.

He didn't look at him. Or anyone else who might've been in the same room. Instead, Kai stiffened in the spot, "Hiro. What do you want?"

"I'm waiting here. Like you," the teen smiled ruefully, shrugging carelessly at the thought. He descended in sympathy into a metal-grey chair beside Kai. In his baby blue shirt and faded jeans, Hiro had no longer appeared as Kai's dancing teacher—or trainer for that matter. He appeared ordinary and simply acted like everyone else. Stupid and naïve.

Getting silence as a common reply, Hiro allowed himself to speak, "I snuck out of Tyson's room and went here. I wanted to visit Hilary—"

"Well, you'll have to wait in line with everyone else. I'm sorry you couldn't see your prized student."

"I didn't come here only for her; I came to see you too." Crimson eyes jerked eerily to Hiro. "I suspected you'd sneak into her room," Hiro leaned back against his chair, dodging another unseen boulder from Kai. "Haleigh. Crystal told me about the pretty lady and the relationship she had with you. I'm sorry if this night brought back some memories." A tinge of sincerity flared in his maroon eyes as he spoke.

Kai closed his eyes in a long blink of frustration. _Why the hell are you talking to me? _

"Are you thinking about her?"

Another silence ensued.

Crimson eyes shot up to Hiro—they sharpened and screamed something that didn't reach his mouth. "Why?" he asked tonelessly. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"She's dead isn't she?" he spoke slowly, pausing to collect the right words before continuing. Kai flinched. Funny, Hiro was starting to sound annoying as his brother Tyson. "But you have to stop."

Another silence. Kai raised his eyes and aligned them with Hiro's. "Why?" it seemed be his favourite word at the moment. He felt the cold delicate chain around his hand and remembered the dance. His broken toe. The thing that brought him to Haleigh. Her necklace and Hilary who brought him back to Japan. Changed everything. He tried to make everything right then fucked up on the same whim…probably twice. He wondered if it was worth living after that.

He eyed it mockingly for a moment and slowly raised his eyes, "Why shouldn't I try looking back? Don't you know? It doesn't matter what I do nor have a say into anything that happens. I can't change _time._ Can't you see…?" His hands were shaking, his voice and breath a whisper, "I'm losing everything that matters."

"You're facing this all wrong. It's useless denying the truth and reliving the past," Hiro exhaled and his emotions parted from his face—visibly distant and grey, "You'll end up suffering and hurting yourself more."

The typical smell of hospital was dead but the silence was broken with a yell, "Shut up! What do _you_ know? Don't lecture me as if you know what it's like!"

He stepped off his chair, anxious to demand Hiro to leave him alone. Even on the millionth, string of chance, he would bring the girl who dominated his heart the most, back. Kai wasn't certain who it was—he was so confused.

"Calm down." His mouth barely moved. Tragic and expressionless, Hiro remained sitting on his chair.

"You know nothing!" the Russian shut his eyes, wishing it away.

His eyelids lowered halfway as a warning, "I said—"

He rapidly turned his back at Hiro, "I don't care! Let's see if you still see it that way when I kill the most important person in your life! Let's see if you're still up with your damn theory!" His mind buzzed an abyss of rational thought. He heard the chink of Hilary's watch as the bag slipped out of his pant pocket and fell on the cold marble floor.

"Go ahead…if it makes you happy." Hiro went on to say, glancing at the necklace around Kai's hand.

His vision turned red and vivid as blood, "I will! You don't know how far off you really are!" _She is important to me, _Kai spat angrily to himself, _When Leigh was dying, I just stood there… I was so helpless! _

"…hey, I know very well how it feels to lose important people."

"Like hell you don't! You don't know any fucking thing," hiccups stabbed his chest and his tongue was tied in a knot, his words slurred. He promised himself from that day Leigh died, he wouldn't cry. Now he was tempted to.

Hiro sat there, unfazed, "Yes I do. Tyson doesn't know it yet but Grandpa has been ill for while. It could be terminal…He could die." He gallantly slid off his chair and stood then walked briskly over to Kai. Kai was standing near the doorway, breathing heavily from the outrage and could only think of Hilary; how traumatized she must have been, the unheard screams she must have cried out and how desperately she needed him and he wasn't there.

"Well, I'll say we're both unlucky people," Hiro patted Kai's hard back lightly.

"…" his crimson eyes were downcast. His head hung despairingly and levelled with his shoulders.

"That's a fact."

"…"

"But we're not completely out of luck." Startled, he glanced up. His eyes opened, sharp as knives, and forced himself to swallow his pride. "You and I have important friends now, don't we? You may not have the family but there are people who care about you."

He shot another glare at Hiro before withering into complete nothingness.

His hand no longer rested on Kai's shoulder. "It's late. I might as well visit her tomorrow morning," Hiro's eyes wandered down the glistening white marble floor. His eyebrows rose in surprise and instantly swooped down and snatched Hilary's watch. Nodding in goodbye, he handed it to Kai.

"The whole world doesn't stop because you do, Kai. Remember that."

Hiro's heels clicked against the marble floor and the door gently closed shut—Kai was alone again.

His chin wobbled as his soft fingertips brushed over the watch's glass surface. He silently read its time. 7:23. A short breath was caught within his throat.

He rested his head evenly against the wall beside his fist. Was it him, or the world had finally given up on him?

* * *

"My God, you're still up? It's almost midnight!" the nurse's eyebrows rose in surprise as she let herself into Hilary's room. Dry-eyed, Hilary heard the door click shut and automatically, she gave the nurse a slanted look.

"Are you feelin' better?" the aging female sent Hilary a genuine smile.

Her eyes darkened over the question as her voice grew small, "Yeah…I couldn't sleep." And flashed the good old nurse a distracted smile, "What brought you here…I didn't press the button…"

"I was only checking if you were asleep since a boy wanted to visit. _Kai _was his name, dear Lord; he seemed so down in the dumps." The nurse in her white smock spoke as she strode towards the brunette.

"Kai," she breathed miserably. "He's here…" her eyes began to feel itchy at the sound of his name. Allergic of Kai, maybe? She shrugged. Blinking, she noticed the nurse fluffing up one of her pillows.

"Do you want to see your boyfriend?"

Her cheeks flared red, closing her eyes, "He's not my…boyfriend." Her lips were growing into a slow smile. "He's only a _close _friend of mine." She opened her eyes and lifted her chin up to the nurse.

She shifted her weight and sent Hilary an inquisitive look, "He seems to be so much more."

"He is. But…" her voice faded. Hilary wasn't in the mood to be sharing her problems—especially to a nurse, who probably has heard a million in the years she had spent working in this hospital. It wouldn't denote much. Hilary sighed inaudibly.

A grunt was heard from the nurse as if something had caused indigestion. Her voice was warm like sunlight, "Why not? Are the two of you fighting?" The older female sank down on a chair placed beside Hilary's bed.

She glanced away in an instant, "…you could say it that way…" her eyes now focused onto her lap.

"Doesn't he like you?"

She bit her trembling bottom lip furiously, "I...don't know. No, I guess." Swallowing her tears, she eased on another diverted smile.

"I wouldn't think like that. Look what time it is," the nurse pointed at the clock in front of them. Hilary snapped her neck up to glance. What good would it do?

Dubious, Hilary frowned, "It's ten minutes after midnight. So?"

"He came to see you this late and it's a school night."

"He'd probably skip school tomorrow, brooding in a dark corner somewhere and knowing how stubborn he is, he wouldn't show up to visit until the others have." Hilary inhaled miserably, "Knowing that he will not get over that sister of mine…I don't want to see him." Her breath thickened and smiled again, pain visible in her eyes.

The nurse patted her hand affectionately. "You like him, correct?"

"I…yeah," Her face flushed a dark colour of crimson.

"Have faith in Kai. He'd eventually understand that it's _you _who he needs," the old nurse winked. "I had the same experience," she crooned with a loud sigh, Hilary couldn't tell if the nurse was blushing or not.

_Have faith…_ "Did you end up with him?" Hilary echoed.

A dark cloud began to hover over the nurse's head and her face became a blur to the brunette. Hilary didn't make an effort pressing into more details. It was clear as day, Kai and she were doomed.

"Go to sleep, child. Visitors will come tomorrow and you need to rest like the doctor said." The woman turned on her heel to leave. Agreeing, Hilary made a show of pulling the white covers over her body. The smiling podgy nurse took the clipboard and held it with the crook of her arm. The lights were already turned off when the nurse stood in the doorway.

"Sweet dreams Haleigh-June," and the door closed.

The brunette shot up from her position, feeling the searing pain cover her arms and legs. She could've heard the nurse's words wrong. _Maybe there is such a thing like "too much of Haleigh." _

"Haleigh June," Hilary sucked in air in bitter thought. The words were still fresh in her mind from the first time she had heard Haleigh's name.

* * *

And in the darkened room, the nurse knew Hilary would cry herself back to sleep.

* * *

He had only been sixteen for twenty-five minutes.

"She's asleep, I'm sorry boy," the same nurse from before explained with a rueful smile. "You can come tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you by then."

He mustered the most haunting glare at her, his voice dark and furious, "I'm a family friend. I need to see her. I need to know if she's really okay…"

The nurse urged and insisted, "Why not trust the doctor's word? Go home, you need some sleep."

"I can't. I need to see her first," he pressed, exhaling a tumbling sigh.

"Let him," the fiery-red haired teen, Crystal, materialized behind Kai with an impassive glare—that perfectly matched with her pale blue eyes. "Please let him," she repeated politely the second time; her voice flat and toneless. Cradled in her purple gloved hands were a rosewood box and a small switchblade; its tip piercing the top of the box. It seemed surprisingly familiar to him.

He scanned the intricate inlaid insignia.

This wasn't the same box he had opened before.

Crystal ran a palm across the wooden lid, feeling the smooth texture of the inlaid flower. "I'm sorry this happened on your birthday, Kai," her voice startled him. She read his eyes and replied bluntly, "I brought this to show Hilary."

"That isn't the rose…" The insignia flower was in its full blossom and appeared larger than the inlaid rose.

"It used to be in Haleigh's possession. The Cosmos flower or Marigold, a flower of autumn," the redhead echoed listlessly and aware of the nurse's presence nearby. "You see, Haleigh always had a piece of Hilary with her—the Marigold and Hilary had Haleigh's piece, the Rose. These rosewood boxes were custom-made by their grandmother, and switched in hopes to let each twin be introduced to the other one day. They weren't sentient of it, so weren't you."

His anxiety rose, "You're meaning to tell me…" _Tala had been right all along?_ His throat rumbled something hoarse and weak.

"They're sisters," her eyes fell to ground zero.

Crimson eyes turned into stone.

He frantically shook his head and took a wavering step back. Speechless and awestruck. His throat—he felt like he had choked on boulders that night. Kai sent Crystal an absent look of fear, hence taking another step back.

"…n-no…you're lying…"

There wasn't even a chance for him to scream.

"…I'm so sorry Kai."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it sounded boring and corny. That's only part of _the_ long explanation. But I updated! But this arc will continue for two more chapters so hm…and then some interesting stuff begins. Thank for all those who reviewed. I'm sorry if I didn't reply to all of them. It's 1 AM so I may have spelling mistakes here and there. So I have to go now…back to homework. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	21. Autumn's Heart

A/N: Chapter 21? Yikes! Ok, yup, the previous chapter was a mix of Inuyasha, Fruits Basket and Naruto. Naruto fans, do you remember the scene where Kakashi ties Sasuke onto a tree with chakra strings? Bingo. I hope readers out there don't want this to end just yet. I have to loosen up some knots. Reposted chapter since I didn't have a beta reader to read it over.

Kai: I'm tired of you making me sound retarded! I hate you! And there is no way in hell that pig-Tyson is going to get the better of me.

Hilary: Don't be a stick in the mud.

A/N: I did NOT intend to call you a retard. You just are… in terms of selfish…childish…stubborn…did I mention a SELFISH JERK/BASTARD. Thanks for those who definitely gave in their personal feedback. Totally appreciated! Deds to Dana, she's in college now and I haven't seen her for a while. She wanted me to improve on my writing, I hope her wish came true.

Jack-o: Besides, Kai is more retarded in person.

Kai: Both of you just be thankful Hilary is here.

Hilary: Or else what, Kai?

Disclaimer/ A/N: I don't own anything.

Jack-o: Yup.

Chapter 21: Autumn's Heart 

* * *

"**Thank you nurse," Crystal nodded at the said woman. "I…understand." **

His fist flew evenly against the wall and heard the plaster echo. Crystal's shoulders rose, startled, and her mind were late to react. His eyes were dark and curt, too intense to notice the searing pain from his knuckles.

"Fuck…"

"Kai…"

"She's the last thing I want to talk about, Cryse." His nails dug deep right into his palms.

"Why?" As usual, Crystal was known for asking bold questions.

"Because I don't want to remember her as much as you do," he said with an uneasy look directed to her.

Her eyelids lowered into a gloomy stare, "You're mad…"

A fist hit the nearby door and she heard it slam shut. "Of course I am! I can't do anything. I'm so fucking useless. It'll never be the same—"

"No, I meant that you're mad at me," Crystal breathed. "Remember the night Haleigh died, I—"

He cut her off, "I'm not mad at you." There she had gone again, blaming it all to herself.

"You haven't spoken to me in six months," she deflated.

Half-growling he glared at the Russian, "That doesn't mean I'm mad at you."

"What does it mean?"

Kai blurted miserably, averting his eyes, "It means that I don't have to waste a lot of time telling you that."

There was prolonged baffled silence.

"But you still think it's my fault that she died. I shouldn't have come up with that stupid idea. Flying to Japan and meet Hilary there, if only I knew…"

The door slammed shut. Kai had left the room, a grey cloud hanging over his head and his heartbeat echoing in his ears.

* * *

The rain pounded in his ears; he felt it on his hair and streaked through his clothes. His head flicked heavenward and the drops fell from heaven itself, splashing on his face. Tightly, he held his lips in a grim line. _Well Happy Birthday then. _His chin upward, Kai fished a piece of paper out of his pant pocket. 

Through the rush, a single raindrop landed in his eyelashes like a tear. It made his cheek hurt and blood hot.

_Now it's cold and we're scared and we've both been shaken…_

_Is this the end?_

If anyone should've known, it should had been him.

* * *

The mattress had been elevated and Hilary was propped upright. It had made everyone in the room nervous. High fever, the doctor had announced. Her injuries healed fast, almost at a miraculous rate and she would be out of the hospital in two days time with enough rest. 

Stubborn, Hilary still insisted her parents to visit that morning.

Raising the album up with trembling hands, she swallowed a rock down her throat. "…It's identical…" her voice softer than her breathing, she clamped her mouth shut. Dry-eyed, she prayed for a miracle.

It was rather a damning discovery after another these days. She should've bought a lottery ticket. Or perhaps she could've hidden in her room that week. Forcing a tired, gratuitous smile to her mother, Hilary flicked to another page of the album.

"I was very young when I had twins. When I gave birth…"

Glancing up, Hilary fought to keep her attention span intact.

"…one was very weak, close to dying…"

She clung onto things she understood.

"Your grandmother insisted I couldn't take care of her…"

Her shoulders rose in surprise but her mind was last to react.

"…she didn't want a weak child to grow up miserable. Leigh wouldn't live that long because of her weak body. So Mom went off to Russia to look for an orphanage, a house at least. We then lost contact months after that. That is, until one day, your Grandma sent us this box…" she referred to the box that rested upon her daughter's lap. "…as a reminder, a memory of what we could never see…"

_And he coincidentally got involved? _Hilary squirmed uneasily. Her shoulders dropped blank and an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. She hadn't slept at all the night before instead worrying about Kai.

_Grandma died two years ago. It should've been easier for them to tell me this. _

"We saw her in a skating competition a few months back in the telly," her father smiled weakly, his chance to explain. "I couldn't believe how she had turned out. Graceful and carefree… At our first glance, we knew because she was so much like you."

Hearing those words, her eyes became glossy with emerging tears. 'You remind me of Haleigh,' as if Hilary was a mere mnemonic, a living entity that didn't matter at all. She bit her lip and eased another distracted smile.

"But we're glad to have Hilary around," he encouragingly smiled. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her brown locks. "We are."

* * *

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. And there was no sign of him yet. 

"Hilary!" Mariah screeched within their two-foot distance and grabbed the brunette into a murderous embrace. Twitching in pain, Hilary mentally swore six ribs had been broken and her arm would never heal after that.

"Need…air…" she choked, her face twisted and turning blue, "My…ribs…Mariah!"

"Ohh…sorry!" The death-grip became lighter and soon deemed it gone.

Her teammates were smiling; even Kenny had visible tears flowing from his hidden eyes. _Tyson…Ray…Mariah…Max…Daichi…Kenny…where's… _

"Kai…" she murmured under her breath. As usual, he wasn't there on important events. Despite the occasion was about her. Angry, she tightly coiled her fingers around the small box—hoping for it to break.

Half-beaten and heavy-eyed, she felt another pair of arms wringed around her back. "Tyson," Hilary inhaled nervously and wiggling her arms during their one-sided hug. "You're here too."

"Don't worry us again," the world champion stroked her back affectionately. Her skin felt warm underneath the thin hospital garment like a dawdling, permanent fire in his fingertips. Her pulse echoed and reverberated in his ears and mind. Her melodious breathing brought him back to his senses and made him hug her tighter. She was (in fact) alive.

A small smile graced her lips, "I won't, I promise."

Gently, he released the brunette and stood closely next to her.

"You guys worry too much," she wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Have a little faith next time, ne?"

The rest of the team laughed.

"I'm sorry that we doubted you," Ray stated with a soft look, placing a hand on her bony shoulder. "But don't push it or there won't be a next time."

"Fine." Or she'd wind up like Haleigh just as Hilary presumed. Where was Kai?

As if Ray had read her mind, he replied, "Kai will visit later. I'm sorry if he isn't here right now." _That jackass. _

The voice coming out of her lips faded in his ears. "You don't need to apologize."

"Kai does," Kenny suddenly spoke, pushing his glasses up the crown of his head.

Moments quickly passed between them as they stood in awkward silence.

It was the truth after all.

* * *

"Come in," the nurse plaintively motioned in Hilary's next visitor. Unwarned, the brunette shot up from her bed and inwardly snarled. _Another one? Who could it be this time? Is it Kai? _

Cerulean eyes tightened at the sight of Hilary.

"I thought you might need someone, Hil." The brunette sat for a long moment.

She heaved out a relieved sigh. "I wanted to check on you after I heard the accident on the local news. They didn't reveal your name but I felt that you were somehow involved," confided Samantha, twisting a strand of her soaked platinum blond hair. She wanted to run to the brunette but she had a reputation to stay faithful to.

"…um…"

Samantha's heart shattered, her blue eyes lowered into a mournful glance. "You don't have to say anything, I was just leaving anyway. Get well soon." The blond made the first move and spun her heel to steer herself the opposite way and head for the door.

"Wait! Please wait!"

A blank blue-eyed look over her shoulder determined curiosity, "…"

"It's Kai… He only liked me because of my older sister. And I don't know how to make all of this go away!" The next thing the blond witnessed were a pair of ruby eyes filled with tears, lips trembling and eyebrows furrowed. "…Why…me…" Hilary murmured in her cracked voice, "Why is that?"

Sympathy took the place of her guilt. Hilary was her best friend… in spite of everything.

* * *

It was around six in the evening when he visited. 

"You have been waiting since last night, boy!" the nurse exclaimed as he entered the room. Impassive, Kai only stared at the nurse. Suddenly the room's atmosphere became unwelcome, she realized, and took the liberty of butting out. "I'll leave you two alone."

Watching the nurse shuffle out of the room, Hilary kept the 'nurse' button in close reach. A blue velvet box in hand. _I did all I could, but you never bothered with me. You may have saved my life out of your large ego numerous times but I bet you, you didn't feel the same way about me. _

He sat down on a silver chair next to her with an unreadable look.

"So we're alone now," Hilary spoke, dropping her scarlet eyes. He watched her fiddle tensely with the velvet box and he didn't know what else to do. He'd spent so much time thinking about this moment, rehearsing the words he wanted to say, but now that he was there, none of it seemed to matter.

_Moving on, it's a good thing. It feels uplifting, you should do the same. Continuing to dwell in the stuff of the past swallows you up and takes a good chunk of your being. It sucks. You'll stay miserable. I dwelled on your loss for the longest time and now, I don't know what to do. I'm stuck. _

It was all just words; nothing would matter if Kai even said it. He wished he could be inside Hilary's head…know what she's thinking…feeling what she felt…being together without words…

_I can't say that I love someone else now, but he's always been around whenever I needed him. He protected me, cared for _me_—every bit of me wish you would. He could be more than you will ever be and guess what? He loves me… You? I will never know. A thing of the past, perhaps? I hope not. _"How are the guys? Tyson?" she asked quietly.

"They're OK. He's fine, a bit shaky but happy to see you alive."

_If I ever met Haleigh in the past, I would have loved her. We would've been close. But she's dead. _

_She died. You lived. So live, Kai. _

"It's for you," she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "I didn't want to give it to you in front of Tyson and the others…this morning…" Her eyes never took off the said present. "…though you didn't show up."

_Live to have someone love you through thick and thin. Isn't that what everybody wants? Even the coldest Ice Prince melt. I used to love you that way. _

As much as she wanted to emphasize on the 'used to love Kai' part of the whole situation, Hilary felt hesitant. Even though he unthinkingly went out of his way to ignore and mistake her for someone else! Her eyes closed in a long blink of frustration. _Did I lose my love to someone better? Does she love you like I do? I do, you know, I really do. _

Kai merely looked away and glared at a lone floor tile. The golden chain felt like water in his hands, and the locket—no bigger than his thumbnail, glistened in the lights. He looked at expressionlessly, his mind deep in his sincere thoughts.

"Don't you like it…?" she looked at him in curiosity.

He heard her breathe…a dissolving sound. He pursed his lips, cutting their pause. "I like it."

"It's my birthday present…well more of a 'thank you'," she sheepishly grinned. "For everything."

He had already caused her enough pain, he felt it. "You shouldn't be thanking me, Tyson saved you from the hell I've been."

"What…are you alright?"

Kai deadpanned, "I should be asking you."

"I'm fine. I don't think you are." Hilary echoed, taking his hand.

For a moment, the bluenette examined her face. She said nothing but certain bluntness dimmed her face saying otherwise. Her touch felt like a slow fire. It was comforting. At the same time, her touch filled him with guilt and the same stress began to surface once more.

Before he could think, Hilary reached forward and pulled his neck towards her. He let his chin rest on her shoulder as she brought her fingertips to his hair. Hilary sensed him stiffen and so she began to speak, "It hurt, didn't it?"

Riddles.

"I was almost robbed," he said softly, inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair.

"Honto…?" She managed a small smile. "…It'd mean the world to her if you went back," Hilary's voice was a timeless melody and it was hard to remember how unreasonable her request was.

He murmured; his words muffled by her shoulder. "Hilary, you don't know. You just don't know."

"…Kai—"

"I can't," he closed his eyes and caught her wrist. Gently, he lowered it down and he sighed.

She peeled herself off his shoulder to face him. Cleverly, her head tilted to the side and her scarlet eyes leveled with his. "You loved her, didn't you?"

His eyelids twitched open. The question hung over his head like a grey cloud. He couldn't answer her. He couldn't make the cloud float away.

"I can't. Hilary…You're…the…" He saw her eyes fall. Kai opened his mouth to say something more when Hilary suddenly placed her finger on his lips in a silencing gesture. He obeyed in a whim.

"Don't say anymore," she said quickly. Emotion began to appear in her eyes. "Besides…" a strained grin inched across her face, "you still have to wear the necklace." The unsaid things, withheld questions…the curiosity in their eyes when they spoke and the desperation flowing in every moment shared. Why hadn't he mentioned her? Didn't he care—did he have a clue of what was going on?

She didn't ask since already she could see that he wasn't about to tell her.

_Emotionally handicapped and limited feelings when you try to break free and this is what happens… _

Her index finger remained on his lips and brushed slowly; reminding herself that Haleigh had once been there.

A rueful smile appeared in her face and finger was gone. "Let's put it on—"

"Hn, why…?" his crimson eyes followed her as she took the necklace from his hand.

"It can make any wish come true! And probably some good luck… It's better than that stupid rabbit's foot that pig **Sam** gave you last Christmas!" Hilary pouted.

With her trembling fingers, she tried to unlock the chain. Soon she reached onto him and clasped the chain around his neck.

"I know, it reminds you of the one she had." The brunette frowned inwardly and her eyes jerked off to the bedside table. Silently, she referred to the Rosewood box situated next to the cosmos-filled vase. "Hers is in there. I guess we both had passion for the same heart."

Kai sensed the feeling roll up and down his chest, longing to seek warmth. How long would his hell last? "Really…huh…Look, I think that…"

She touched the locket laced around her neck. Her eyes were gray though she fought to maintain a happy mood. "You don't have to tell me, Kai, if it's so hard…" a whisper, a voice of an angel breaking, "…I understand, really…I do…Haleigh meant so much. I can't change that…" she laughed. "I can't be Haleigh."

Subconsciously, Kai begged to differ but another part of him hinted that it was true. Before, he listened and was true to his instincts but now…

Time was consensus between them.

Hilary tried to remember how smitten she was of his obscenely good looks and icy persona… how she dreamt of going out with him and enjoying the attention he'd offer… how his crimson intrigued her every time she looked in them… and how his impassive attitude would slowly switch into a pleasant one.

_Haleigh._

She felt a small stab of pain at the girl's name.

_It should've been me. _She sounded so selfish and she hated being that way.

"Hilary," it was the third time he had said her name. "It's you who I'm—"

"You love her, didn't you?" she pressed more into the matter. She couldn't fight the urge to dart her eyes away.

She could only briefly stare at his form and subconsciously ponder how something could change so much in the inside and stay the same on the outside. His still ivory skin, his half-lidded crimson eyes, and his unmarred delicate face…she wanted to clutch onto something and never let it go. But her heart fluttered and tears were already forming in the back of her eyes.

_Impossible. _

He had been plagued by painful memories linking back to the abbey, one atop another and recently by Haleigh. In her part, Hilary had failed to understand his demented past and his goal. Often she avoided to be around the room whenever that topic filled the air.

Kai fisted his hand and refused to utter another word. He didn't want her to get hurt anymore.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_He exited the room to have a serious word with the doctor._

"_We've done everything we could. I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari." _

'_She can't be saved.' _

_The words struck Kai and the boy's eyelashes shut against his crimson glare. His body shook with brusque rage. His hair slipped over his eyes and he could only do so much to restrain the tightening in his throat from bursting into sobs. His vision blurring due to the helplessness, his glazed eyes rested over her unconscious form._

_And the image sealed itself into his mind. He would never forget. He vowed to never see it again. _

_The doctors had entered the room._

"_Don't hurt her…"_

"_Don't hurt…"_

"Don't…"

_His eyes kept firmly onto her as it was his only way to find and hold her. He settled a look onto her rise and fall of her chest as her soul dissolved within every breath. _

'_I'm sorry…' his heart sunk with regret. He stood, unmoving, unfeeling, exhausted. He wanted to come to her but his limbs refused to budge. _

_With one sweeping glance, he felt his heart twist in anguish. He had lost. _

"_Clear!" _

'_You slipped away. Then I did. We both had.' _

* * *

Hilary gave out a loud yawn, snapping him out of his reverie. Her half-lidded eyes looked up to his direction with a sleepy smile. 

"Um, sir?" the nurse's head poked in through the door, which he hadn't heard open.

"I think you'd better go now. She needs some sleep, right Hilary?" she thoughtfully clicked her pen against the clipboard she held.

Hilary gave a withering look at the nurse and sent an apologetic smile to Kai. He nodded and stood up, steadying himself against the back of the chair. His throat felt tight. His legs were shaking. Pale and trembling, Hilary's eyes were glazed and swollen with tears.

They looked at each other for a moment longer and then she lowered her eyes. She gently lay back against her pillow and turned to the side where she couldn't see him. He heard her take a shuddering breath and then a tumbling sigh.

"I'll be right back with you, Hilary. I've just been called to the emergency room! Sir, please, you need to let Hilary sleep!"

"I'll be fine, nurse," Hilary slurred onto her pillow after suppressing a small sob. "I'll wait."

She spun to him with a quiet look, holding him in her eyes. "It was nice talking to you. God, I feel like there's a boulder in my head somewhere." Blinking at him several times, she stifled a yawn.

"Shh…just sleep."

"O-okay…"

Not too long later, he watched her close her eyes and the deflating breath that deemed her gone.

"…Kai?" she breathed sleepily.

"Hn?"

"I love you…"

It was the best present she could give him.

She didn't see the blush on his face when the words were out. She was gone even before the reply was whispered.

If Hilary wasn't there, he knew that there couldn't be Haleigh. Then he felt how alone he was and yet, all at once, not so.

His voice whispered a sincere, and painful, "I…love you too."

Maybe there was a point in returning to Japan after all.

* * *

A/N: That hopefully gave some people a little inspiration to write! A long KaiHil scene. Thank you for reading this chapter and this is NOT the end. I kinda rushed with the whole family and team reunion with Hilary. Sorry! 

There are more chappies to come. It'll wrap up around probably the end of the year. I hope it was worth the wait! So while I'm still here, please review?

Tip: To lighten up your mood, read CCS or How to Win.


	22. Everything at Its Whim

/N: 

It's hilariberri, bitch.

Shit. I haven't updated at all for one year. Gomen… I had to make a few changes in life. This actually has been sitting for a year now and just finalized it today before I turn seventeen. Thank you for those who have supported me all these years and some people actually thought I was dead… I'm not. But I think this fandom is… which was one of the reasons I had to take a break…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 22: Everything at Its Whim

* * *

"**_Thank God, you're alive… I wanted to check on you after I heard the accident on the local news_**_. **They didn't reveal your name but I felt that you were** somehow involved," confided Samantha, twisting a strand of her soaked platinum blond hair. _

"…_um…"_

"_You don't have to say anything, I was just leaving anyway." _

"_Wait!" _

_A blank look over her shoulder determined curiosity, "…"_

"_It's Kai… He only liked me because of my older sister. And I don't know how to make it go away!"_

"…_well…I didn't know." _

"_No one did, everyone in my family is fucked up. I'm sorry but I didn't feel like sharing this with anyone else, Samantha."_

"_Do you want to be a stand-in?" _

"_I want to be with him because I…" her voice disappeared and slowly, she brought her fist to her chest. She closed her eyes. "He needs me and I'd be damned if I left a friend feeling like shit." _

"_I see," the blonde clicked her tongue. She slightly bowed her head in realization. _

"_And that's why I need a favor, Samantha." A pair of sapphire eyes rose to meet with big ruby ones, showing interest. _

"_Name it, Hilary." _

* * *

"If she chose someone over Kai let at least be a guy who is not messed up. Maybe a happy normal one…one who can actually smile—" Mariah spoke as Ray kneeled next to her, his eyes examined her until they fell on her leg and widened. His breathing sped up but maintained a steady gaze at Mariah. "It's not that bad Ray, it's not like you haven't played rugby."

Ray clicked his tongue and shook his head in disagreement. "Kai can smile." Using a cotton ball soaked in alcohol, he scraped away the grass and mud from her bloody wound.

The pinkette made a tsking sound, concealing her hiss of pain, "—for real—I mean, and say she is pretty and ask her on dates…"

"You've seen way too many dramas and play too extreme sports," Ray concluded as Mariah squeezed her eyes shut, her face contorted into sour looks, twitching in pain as small whimpers escaped her lips.

"Tyson's confession Hilary might have really meant nothing to him, which I think is untrue. And Kai's just too cruel to her. I think it's time for Hilary to finally move on."

"What about him?" Ray positioned the gauze over her wound with careful accuracy.

"He doesn't deserve her nor does she deserve this hell…it's not fair, Ray."

"Life is not fair. But, Mariah, think about it. Is love supposed to be given to the deserving? Do you care for somebody because they deserve your love?"

"Of course not…" she beamed slightly, "The time when you left our team, I couldn't stop thinking…of…you…even when Lee insisted me to see you as a traitor. But I believed in you." A hand reached upward to cup his cheek.

Ray smiled then hesitated after noticing other gashes on Mariah. "Hilary would never think Kai was un-deserving of her love. Even if Hilary got a happy-go-lucky guy, it wouldn't be half the success and happiness that Hilary would get compared to the day she could really have Kai learn to love her back."

"True, Haleigh is still with us and their relationship is far from picture perfect."

"Hilary still loves Kai," Ray pointed out loftily; counting how many band aids he was going to need. "Regardless of what he says or does, I know he feels the same. Or at least he will one day."

"I guess." Doe-like golden-apple orbs glanced at Rai, asking for reassurance

"It's not who deserves her, it's who Hilary wants."

"I hope Hilary doesn't do anything drastic. She's really stuck this time."

"Good," Ray smirked and plastered the gauze onto her wound hard.

"OW!" He managed a chuckle. "RAY! YOU!" she pointed a thin but powerful finger at the boy. The said boy raised his hands in defense, as if to dodge the blow.

* * *

...

"Everything will be fine," there was struggle behind his smile as he forged optimism into his tone. "Come on, Hilary… It'll come over. Things will get better. Trust me."

_I_. Am. **Not**. An. _Idiot._

"Okay—" she swallowed a hard object down her throat. **_So STOP lying to ME like I AM ONE_** "—Tyson." Her arms limply embraced him for a brief moment wondering if they were still usable.

"We'll see you in school then," golden irises beamed despite the sympathy and grief radiating in palpable waves from him; hell all of them. It felt suffocating being in their presence, Hilary realized with a weary quirk of her lips.

But, she had to quell it as her soft and stoic expression strained a small smile and that little dimple on her healed right cheek. "Ja! I'll see you soon!"

Max, who had determinedly avoided looking sympathetic (and suffice to say he succeeded over everyone), flashed a sunny smile as one hand balanced on the door frame. How could he smile like that? Across the room, she felt the sting of tears of pain pool behind her eyes. Long fingers found themselves twisted between the cool, pristine-white sheets.

If he was really fighting the urge to cry, like he had for the past few days, his smiling face did not show it. "Come back when you're ready."

Screwing her eyelids shut, she choked on a sob that erupted early in her throat. She made a sound that crossed a cough and a hiccup. "Yeah…yeah, I will Max."

But the blue-eyed boy was already trudging down the hallway.

She blinked once. Tears gone, she was okay again.

Tiny writhing, clear tubes flowed through her like the lingering phantasms of someone else's memories. Sometimes it didn't feel that it was happening to her at all, and she couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to sink into that illusion.

A trophy girlfriend of a celebrity, a rebound girl… another replacement… She did not want to be the shell of his mistakes, his fears, his past and his dangerous emotions. She did not want to live by another girl's name; her apparition.

She wanted to go back to the girl with shallow dreams; eager for her first kiss, being led on by society's views while maintaining her political correctness and liking a guy she barely knew. She dreamed of being sheltered from the truth, the unatoned sins long ago that nearly cost her life. Being groped and harassed by Shane was preferable to Hilary than knowing how she had been perceived as a carbon copy of a corpse. How Kai, someone she loved, was involved and how his cowardice indirectly killed Haleigh.

Her eyes loomed over the tubes that appeared like white snakes; her nails worked onto peeling the clear tape and ripped each needle from her skin, rivets of red squirting from little gashes. The droplets of blood stained the ashen sheets, like red spots on a robin's egg.

Weakened legs slipped off the sheets as the mattress rose. A hand gripped the metal railings as her left shoulder slouched to keep her healed arm from coming contact with anything.

The cool sensation of her feet touching the ground brought her back to reality. Like a soul returning to its container; her body could move even if barely and memories jogged back as her body responded with baby steps. At her third step, she fell forward and landed on her slumped shoulder. She hissed in pain but grew terrified as the blood covered her hand clasped on her shoulder.

Like a lost child, she began to cry salty rivulets and wiped them with the back of her bloodied hand. On the floor, through her paper thin dress, she felt the chill radiate into her stomach. It brought the not-so-fond memories back like a replaying film roll pasted before your eyes.

"Hn."

Scarlet irises moved upward the owner of the voice. A fluttering gasp escaped her lips as her dilated pupils searched for raw emotion.

His tall frame towered over her splayed form, his silhouette still under the bright fluorescent lights. Shocked, her eyes shot down and kept it shut; wet with tears.

"What are you doing?" he inquired in his low voice.

If just barely her eyes could open…they felt like lead. She heard a slight shuffle and lean arms wound around her body…

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" her hands pressed hard against his torso; eyes still closed to steer clear of his eyes. "Kai… don't touch me…Stay away…"

Silence was always a painful blow. _Why don't you say anything to me? _

Sensing him rise to his feet, it just pained her. _Why don't you tell me anything! _

Heavy eyelids parted and Hilary saw his retreating back headed straight to the opened door. His long-legged strides, at a snail's pace, were pervaded with fluid grace only HE could muster. Hands in his pockets, he seemed to move away with no regret. _Why do you walk away? _

This angered her.

"You hate me, do you?"

She had expected him to continue walking away when suddenly, he stilled in an abrupt step. Her heart pulsating in her ears, she slowly rose up on her feet and patiently waited for an answer.

Roughly, he interjected without facing her, "You're delirious. Go back to bed."

"Answer me!"

He turned to her; eyes fixed into bottomless voids, only the bold color of purple.

By then, he stood at the door frame. So she followed suit, moved lousily in her dress while her legs nearly tangled, their gazes locked.

"Hilary…"

She sought out emotion in his handsome features; reading and using deductive skills to predict his next movement. But there was none to predict; he was his usual stoic, unpredictable self as he merely stared back.

"This was far too unsettling, Haleigh reminded me so much of myself… and I don't want to anymore!" she scolded herself for sounding like a child. "And you… you don't help at all!" Her hand ascended in attempt to hit him but his hand caught it in one fluid motion and gave her wrist a squeeze, as if apologetic.

But his touch was nothing but the million cold, sharpest needles, piercing and tearing apart her skin and she writhed and twisted in pain. He felt the warm wetness in his palm and his gaze became horrified. Slowly, he released her and watched the blood in his palm seep into his skin.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched and closed the door with a reverberating slam that echoed in the plaster walls.

Crimson eyes stared at the shiny marble floor solemnly; unmoving. The white flecks shrouded in the ebony silk resembled a quiet night of limitless stars.

"I wish I had never met you!" She had a knack, that tantalizing spell to touch him; a weapon of words that pierced his non-existent heart and twisted his head in rapid succession. Such fatal blows they were, and they fucking hurt.

"I barely knew who she was, really," anxiety constricted in his throat as the reply slipped out.

Liar_…You _goddamn_ liar. _

"You told my parents." She spat, "And you told Hiro, Max, Kenny, Ray and _Mariah_."

He slightly winced when her voice suddenly rose, "You told _Tyson._"

His heart was pulsating in his ears and he could tell the anger constricting in her throat; choking her. "But why didn't you tell me?"

_What the _hell _is wrong with_ you?

His hand gripped around the brass knob, with whitened knuckles, to force the warmth to radiate into her hands somehow. Kai couldn't help but discern her pain. He refused to acknowledge how he'd been caught up with his own and _never_ noticed hers before.

"You should've told me, Kai," she bit. _I would've understood. I could've been there. _Her fingers traced rivulets of crimson from her wrist down to the crook of her arm. "You should've told me what you've been through." She forced a shaky laugh through her clenched teeth; suppressing a sob, "I don't even know your exact birthday but you know my whole family more than I do myself…"

They were teammates. Friends for almost two years, she believed they were more than that.

"Am I not important enough to tell anymore?" _Because I'll understand and leave you alone._

Left to create lies and reside her to the weakness she was destined to wallow in, she sunk into that belief. Just as they all said— this weakness she had nearly died from; her will to give into something she would never gain. After all, what did this preppy school girl know about trust and romance and other nonsensical crap? What did the cheerleader know that others did not?

"I don't like the fact that I've wasted so much of my _time _doing the _stupidest _things."

'_I feel as if I've wasted my life doing things to please others; earn a living through some shallow and facetious sport, for once Kai…I'd like to know I've done something right for myself.'_

Wine-filled eyes glossed over the fluorescent lights and the ashen walls with indifference.

"But because of those stupid things…I…I…"

_I want you to cry, damn it. Cry for me! _

With her back to the door, she wailed, and she did not care who listened, who heard, who cared. If Tyson or Ray were with him; concerned or ashamed, she did not fucking care.

And she made sure her tears were not for anyone else in her own side of the door.

Feeling her weight against his lean back settled to the door, he stared at the ground with the present façade of indifference…his mask; his lies.

Close proximity.

How he wished he knew how to say sorry…or had the heart to say he _cared_ more than she'd ever know.

**Plip.**

**Plip.**

**_Plip. _**

There was a fluttering sigh, and she almost didn't catch it because her cries and the closed door. The blood escaping her veins and staining her pristine skin, only continued to…

**Plip. **

**Plip. **

As if he had simply left her to die with her blood on his hands.

"Thank you, Samantha," Hilary croaked to the absolute stillness of the room.

* * *

It was a habit, Tyson said, a frame. He'd loved Hilary since the third grade when she smiled at him. All her cute little things from long eared, pink bunny erasers to strawberry-scented pages of her notebook… None of that had faded despite her age and the childish dreams grown with her heart. A year ago, she happily hinted Tyson that she was in love. In love with a boy who chided her and she was happy with him, high in her world of sweet chocolate cheesecakes and pink snowflakes.

"How'd it go?"

Kai assumed it was Tyson and went along with that unproven logic. Tyson loved Hilary, or said he did.

"She's crying. I haven't said a word yet and she was _already_ crying," Kai droned in an immediate speed; he had depicted the familiar piercing look many times. Ray had been too predictable at their direst moments.

Back then, Kai was not jealous. He wasn't. His was a different world; quiet and strange. Graceful and poised, bordering a typical aristocratic young man, his world was gray full of moonlight and there was always a large, fiery red creature to coincide with the sport of beyblading. What kind of happiness would he ever furnish? A young man with a life filled with loneliness and a walking train wreck; it was impossible to shower Hilary with affection, sweets and bubbly laughter, unlike Tyson.

"Tyson has wanted to talk to her but so far—"

"Let him." A small frown descended on his chiseled countenance as eternity ticked off seconds wasted on both boys breathing each other's air. "It's beyond my jurisdiction to care who my teammates talk to," he airily spoke; mauve irises glassy under the incandescent light that bore a wordless hole through Ray.

Heavily clad in a black overcoat; his golden eyes constricted into narrow slits. "Hilary won't."

"You're telling the wrong person," lean arms crossed.

Sometimes Kai thought he would die before the truth came out of him. People were too observant not to see the faint glimmer of loss in his lavender eyes anyway. Vanishing in this fruitless fantasy would be effortless.

"Acting like a jackass tells me because you failed the same attempt; it would kill you if Tyson succeeds getting through her."

A false smirk played his lips, "You know me too well, _buddy_."

"Right down to your large ego and that broken heart; I've seen those."

Kai was alright.

It was nothing new; he could always beat Tyson in another beyblading match. The temporary bliss of winning would distract him from reality; as it always had all these years. A small pack of heroin and a few shots of whisky would add onto the ecstasy. Intoxicate and drown away his miseries and thaw his frozen limbs.

He was too miserable and broken to deserve angelic, good things.

Just Hilary's smile had been enough, all this time, to pique his blazing curiosity. Until Haleigh kissed him, the thoughts that had been hidden for many, many months tumbled through him like warm blood (the adrenaline) and he saw the things Hilary must have noted of; automatically protecting her, holding hands—Hanami and their drunken confessions, his aggravated growl whenever he saw her with Tyson, his outbursts of frustration… and his limp arms around her shoulders that fought for the appropriate amount of comfort she needed…

Holding her hands and dancing with her their eyes locked into wordless bliss; the things he (and she) hid from the world.

"Are you alright? Do you think you can fix this up? If you need my help I can—" Kai placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He summoned his costume smirk—

He wasn't jealous. But did that really mean that he was okay?

"Don't worry. I can do it myself."

He hoped that the lies he told in those few minutes would be the last.

* * *

"Kai..."

He did not see Crystal; only beautifully carved wood, its crevasses, intricate design and patterns of myriad shades of russet. The box, Marigold, was quietly situated within his finger's reach, its lid propped up, hopefully to reveal additional clues. 

"Kai…"

As much as he wished to wallow in long–ago memories, floating in an unconscious so intoxicating, reality was figuratively slapping him across the face. While his muscles were relaxed and nestled comfortably, those around him only saw his tense demeanor.

"Kai," she whined again, leaning squarely across the table at a savoring pace and peering at the Russian.

Warmth filled his rigid veins as he drank in the liquid, hoping that the soothing intoxication could drown her pleading voice.

"Stop it, Kai." Losing patience, Crystal spat in uncanny precision.

Kai let out an irked sigh, ripped from his brooding muse, and drained the last of his liquor. Pushing the glass away in indication, he shook his head slightly to clear his vision. Hiro, who had been coaxed by Crystal to accompany Kai, remained thin-lipped and silent.

"What the hell do you want," he fixed his sharp eyes to the designated team leader [and driver and tilted his head quirkily, also curious. Azure hair, delightfully tousled, and his head hung on one side of his neck; he enjoyed his inebriated state.

And Kai seemed to be his normal, apathetic self nonetheless.

"It's my fucking birthday, let me at least enjoy the last few hours of it."

A gloved hand contorted into a balled fist thumped against the wooden table; disrupting the peace within the facility. Several drunken, swaying heads of businessmen turned to the culprit; their sagging jaws rising in question while fatigue and stress remained visible in their state. Nearby, paid female companions blushed at the sight of the drunken bluenette who'd rather go through hell and back again. The wooden box jumped an inch away from his fingers' reach; Kai grew slightly annoyed of it.

With a screech of a chair, Crystal rose up sharply from her seat and gripped her palms firmly on the edges of their table. Anger complimented well with her cherry locks and sapphire eyes while her supple bosom attracted drunken, boyish smirks.

"Getting wasted in a school night isn't part of it, Hiwatari! This may a VIP bar where they allow you to drink as much alcohol as your tiny liver can take but as your—"

"My what?" Amuse flicked into his half-lidded eyes, unable to conceal his contempt. The little amount of sanity he had had permitted him from not naming her off as a whore. "You're nothing. You came here with me. I did not invite you as my chaperone."

"…Kai. Please."

He chuckled with a mocking chink of his glass, "If you were my chaperone; you're doing a fucking terrible job at it. I'd fire you when I'm sober…so either way, you're in no place to discipline me—"

**THWACK.**

"Heh, abusive as well as sexually inactive?" he goaded letting his head hit against the feet of the next table. "No wonder you're stuck around that idiot Tyson with a sucker punch. Now you're protecting this piece of shit that you don't even know! You tell me that you lived a cold lonely life with no loved ones! Bullshit."

It took him a full minute to let the scene register in him and realize how had he been so slow to retaliate or dodge the initial blow. Licking blood off his lips, bile rose at the back of his throat but he swallowed, to subdue the pain, the taste of the burning mess and remained in his blind stupor.

"Keep punching me, you sick fuck! Why did you stop!?"

"Pain won't heal your guilt, Kai." Lips forming into a rueful line, Hiro slowly walked over to Kai's side and knelt next to him. Crystal did the same; her hand reached out for Kai to grab onto.

"Kai, you have the rest of your life ahead of you."

Alcohol sent his head reeling and stars popped like a brilliant light show before his eyes, like a pasted picture. Hanami, Haleigh's podium ceremony… Hilary…

"You do have loved ones."

_No I don't. You will never understand that. _

He opened my eyes the best he could, letting his hands fall limply to his sides. He jerked and shuddered as his knees gave away with enough breath to say:

"Tell that to the corpse… I love Hilary." In spite of his pain he laughed… it was all he had left.

He was probably unconscious when he had hit the ground.

* * *

A/N: There you go! It's not the end. Thank you for reading! I love you people! Any questions? Reviews would be love and nice presents for the birthday girl! Till next time!


	23. Somnambulate

* * *

A/N: Wow, most of the readers are on the dot! Thank you for the great reviews! It's summer! YAYAA!! I'm practicing for my English provincial…:D I am not dead.

Also, I was only a 7th grader who knew nothing about the English syntax when this story first began so I'm taking all of those chapters down and re-writing it. It's safe to say that they all have the **exact content **after the revamp, only more description and (minor) character development. So if you have been following this for the past… two-three years; you'd see the vast difference between now and then in terms of wording/description/plot. It really is alarming.

**Dedicated to: Nubia and Stella. **I'm okay guys. I'm only stressed about my life with so many things going on and that ranting about it really does not improve the way things are. Both of you are my escape people; you make me stop and realise how GREAT friends can exist across the border, across the world…and how there are still caring people OUT there rather than the next door. Remember that.

**Chapter 23: Somnambulate**

* * *

**_This path, I will tread through it quickly,  
I wonder how many seasons passed,  
Or was it only days ago since then…  
(Waiting for a breeze)  
Figures in a snow globe of pink and white,  
When distant memories become blithe_…**  
_- based on Proud by TVXQ _

* * *

_**I came back to that shore empty-handed— just as you had predicted**__. _

_How many days have passed, I wonder. Was it only days ago when your fingers twisted, lost into mine and your rouge lips were laughing. I still remember your black dress; those loose blue sleeves swimming when you moved. Claret lines marred your skin; each with their own telltale like mine. You never told me every telltale, didn't you? _

_When you asked where my wounds were…I stayed silent and studied your purple-grey shadow; I think that means it's four o'clock. _

_It was the end of our session, right? _

_You glanced at me for a half-second with a smirk on your face. Your bright and narrowed eyes caught the late day sunlight for an instant… the color of flame. Somewhere, ocean miles away and inside my head, I could remember a similar tint. It seemed so far away, like a lit match forgotten or a sweet chocolate hidden under hostel pillows. _

_I couldn't remember who you were; your name. _

_I couldn't even remember how your hand felt in mine— only a blur of an arm raised and your fingers pressed against my chest. _

_Reached into in my heart? _

_There, you said. 'I understand, Kai.' _

_How could you? _

_I'd been in this country for so long that I couldn't hear my own accent, and sometimes I envied the obvious inflection in yours. Even the faces of my own parents were less and less familiar with everyday spent. I was home, in Russia, but my soul left for somewhere else. Your shamefaced touch and that face, that familiar face planted my feet on this icy hell. My dark heart, at the same time, pulsated in her delicate chest ocean miles away. I never asked about your past, but you surely dug into mine. Did you treasure it more than I did? _

_Whenever I looked at you, I couldn't forget. You were strong, you were reckless. My heart felt out of place. _

_You thought you could heal me. _

_You guided my arms, steadying my body and instructing how and when to move the other leg; the injured toe. You were in control of my movements; I did not have to think, but rather imagine that I was home. _

_I remember the way you were poised in anticipation every night; propped up on the wooden bench. _

_What did you expect? _

_You never wanted me to leave. _

_And I couldn't anyway. _

* * *

_If a plane left Moscow for Japan at three AM on a July Sunday, will you still be with me in the Autumn?_

_Would Autumn keep me from loving you endlessly? Postpone love-struck letters and stupid care packages from getting to me…? _

_Would you stand alongside the road and watch the dying snow become awkward piles on the grass in Spring? _

_Because when heavy snow blinded my eyes, I prayed for thistle strewn fields and cherry blossom trees. _

_I prayed for her to come. _

_I would have met you beneath the cherry blossoms and waited for a breeze until we found ourselves in a snow globe of pink and white. I would tell you that you were falling around me… _

_But we'd both know that Spring was instead. _

_You told me one night that I could do anything. I was in control. Just don't leave you. _

_I watched the sky turned into a smoky death and I laid on your bed— after dragging you out of a clubbing party._

_You were half-chewing on a piece of mint dipped in chocolate. _

_Your skin was pale, veins rigid and blue, eyes sombre and shoulders small. You forced a smile for me when I gave you a small hug because you knew my momentary detest of human contact. Contrived—for a moment…when I toyed with the red ribbon (that held your dress in place) around your neck and my hand became icy liquid cascading down your back. It became genuine when I slid my hand back into my pocket, and remained there; your ribbon barely moved in its careless knot. _

_You undid the ribbon and by then, your eyes became a tangent of unspoken fears, the thought in your eyes that I would never see you past your red seductress dress. Of course, I knew better. _

_This was you then, existing only in elegant cocktails, figure skates, media and fantasies. You, personally, weren't familiar to me but you varied as least as you could. _

_I stared at you with an indifferent mask, somewhat tempted and somewhat grateful of your lust. Neither of us breathed easy. I was a boy. You were a girl. You released an edgy sigh; defeated, perhaps? _

_Slowly, I unbuttoned my sea green chemise— saw your face light up in anticipation— and draped it over your bare chest. Like a glove, you fit as I placed you on my hip. I was the ventriloquist and you were the beautiful marionette._

_Said the words I'd never say. _

_You slid me a tender gaze and your fingers traced my jaw line. _

_Yes, I was real. _

_But that was all I could do to you. _

* * *

Coppery scents made his head reel in nausea and startled him awake as the (cold) numbing sensation spread across his cheek. He recognized the silent azure walls covered with scrolls, posters of the four Chinese gods, beyblading Championship photos and wooden shelves lined with books and soccer, hockey and football trophies. A white leather seat with the tiny coffee table, near the sliding doors leading to the balcony, situated peacefully and untouched.

Sunken blue eyes carefully examined his bruise; the blow had been worse than assumed. It turned into lavender-yellow within the night. Crystal chewed her lower lip back; Hiro did not need to discipline Kai.

"Wash it off… wash it…off…" Kai slurred unevenly; bloodshot eyes narrowed at the girl who nursed his wound. "Wash…it…off." Repetition bothered him. "It's covered in blood."

Crystal gently applied more pressure on the ice pack she held and briefly noted his feverish state. It had to be the hang-over that shot him into this state; not the bruise. "Shh… there is no blood."

Blearily, Kai lifted his hand over his head and beneath the beams, his fingers flashed; soaked with deep crimson. The burning acid lodged his throat for a moment and his lips were dry.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THERE IS NO BLOOD'!?"** Blood-shot and wine, his irises constricted into a pair of dangerous slits— utter delirium.

Light filtered through his trembling fingers and his cheeks were drained of blood; ghostly pale. "**THEY'RE COVERED IN HER BLOOD! I…I NEED TO WASH IT OFF! I SEE IT! I CAN SMELL IT!"** He raised himself forcefully from her grasp.

"Kai!" his sinewy figure disappeared into the bathroom that followed with the noise of rushing water and familiar slam of the door. Clicked, it was locked. Ripples, little growls of frustration echoed within ivory tile walls.

Hardened fists battered repeatedly against the wooden barricade; Crystal was crying. It did not matter.

Inside, Kai stood shocked— endless rivets, like rivers they flow, in his calloused and shaky palm were blood. That was all it was.

It wasn't his.

It was hers.

What was worst?

And she had _more_.

His insides writhed, which grew hard to get accustomed to each time; it wasn't nausea but it was the worst asphyxiation of some sort. His hand grazed the cupboard above him open and brushed through bottles of blue and white pills, red, yellow and black tablets, dental floss, creams, gels, scissors, package of razors, mirrors, glass cylinders, test tubes, scalpels, syringes…

_It's under my fucking fingernails! _

The ghost of a small smirk graced his countenance; he faintly chuckled at the wooden cupboard. The gleaming handprint churned his stomach but it was eerily picturesque…how the blood flowed in the countless streaks of wood. Crimson etched in brown; stained, eternally, they said.

Raspberry-sherbet wood was how girls' grandmothers wanted their treasure boxes carved out of— rubbed clean with half-ripened lemons and intricately designed with fine sharp things. Coffins, too, brass handles with magenta silk trims, purple cushions and covered in pink, yellow and red roses— all those sweet, gentle colors being force-fed to a helpless corpse.

He hated sweet things.

* * *

"Miss Hilary, please remain in your room." A gentle tone, demeaning and sensitive, said; a slight reprimand hinted. Another nurse, possibly the twelfth assigned to her aid— after the incident of the night before. It did nothing to ease Hilary's raging temper. She did not need this confinement! She had pending exams, missed tutorials and piles of homework back at her home and school. But nonetheless, the nurse clicked her pen against the worn-out clipboard— with a decisive air— and clicked her heels out of the door.

"Can you stop nicking pens from my rooms!?" Hilary overheard a male voice echoing in the wing. _Tch. Stupid nurse. _

Quiet flutters, the curtains danced. There was no air in the room but daylight filtering through the glass panes. Hilary's shoulders dropped in a deflated matter and formed a brief fist with a new IV needle re-plastered.

"Two more days left?" Samantha glanced at her curiously from the corner of her eyes— her platinum locks sheared slightly past her chin. Her voice was quiet, not out of meekness or nervousness… the smell of the dead and cleaning disinfectants seemed to congest her throat. It was too depressing but she maintained her calm façade for Hilary.

She echoed then blinked, "My parents couldn't push it…The sooner, the better. I think I have bed sores." Her pink lips curled into a disdainful pout and cherry eyes became bright and large.

The blonde grinned— sharp and true, a tiny crack in her perfect composure— and handed Hilary the largest box of green tea Pocky and placed a stack of magazines at her feet. "Hun, you lost weight and look so sleep-deprived. You need to chill."

Hilary picked up a romance novel gingerly between her thumb and forefinger and let it dangle in its cover page. She found it beneath the pile of magazines; the title emblazoned in cursive loops and off-white pages dog-eared. "What's this?"

Samantha braced herself for Hilary's scathing scorn, her political and moral correctness were about to unearth before her eyes. "It's something to read, something so ridiculous that it will distract you. You don't take this seriously… You _can't_ take this seriously. It's fun—ridiculous and girly— BUT FUN. Puts things into perspective, something to giggle at; that's what it is for."

She sat with a cup of hot cocoa in her hand and green tea Pocky now, eyes downcast— as if considering. "It's not expected to be acted out in real life."

"Precisely…?" Sam trailed off with a dumbfounded expression.

Happily, Hilary cradled the novel against her chest; tight and secure within her heart. It was the only tangible object she could hold onto and knew what it could never become: real. "I like it!" she laughed a little, breathy, light and fake. "I can't expect it to be Hemmingway, Bismark, or Dickens all the time!"

Blue eyes gave a slight squint at the brunette. "That's true. The language is a lot less complex so even _I_ can understand it."

"Thank you." She did not meet those eyes. "Remember when we used to read fairy tales to each other. Your short hair just makes it seem like yesterday."

"Your hair too, you've kept it long." Expression pensive, she sensed the nostalgia Hilary felt at that moment. "'And they lived happily ever after," she echoed— earning Hilary's smile.

"Things always ended happily ever in fairy tales. The prince saves the day, rides with the princess off to the sunset on a brilliant stallion and they live happily ever after. It's formulaic. It's clichéd logic. But we never grew tired of it." Hilary chewed meditatively on a Pocky stick, as if evaluating the flavour and texture of whatever it was she was eating. It was more of an off-statement; Samantha refused to reply to it.

"True love," she continued, distant and dreamy, "is something I want, no matter how unrealistic… A soul mate: the right fit. Like love conquers everything kind of concept? I still believe in first kisses and roses and true love."

"I'm hoping you would disagree to it." Samantha's eyes were sky-glazed and silent, "If you believe that risking death because of that boy and shedding a flood of tears for him are brownie points which prove that true love exists, it doesn't. Settle with someone else. Someone who's right for you, not the insane train wreck. He had his own history of manic episodes."

The black paperback pulled tight to Hilary's chest like a prayer, she could not deny the sudden shivers over her skin. Thoughts of rain and snow thundered into her mind and she swallowed an imperishable mound in her throat. "Why bring him into this? I was talking about…"

"Ah! Sorry!" Samantha tucked her chin into her neck; bowing in apology. Mentally, she scolded herself— the progression was going so well. "I am such an idiot!"

"The usual pig I know," Hilary took a deep breath then forgave— forced another smile. This was the last time. "Please take good care of him."

Samantha must have seen the way Hilary was watching the window across the room; peaceful and silent. Plain, imprisoned and repetitive, was this how Hilary became? The half-smile she wore even surprised her, and it popped like a soap bubble at the blonde's words.

"I'll try," she hummed. Her azure eyes were soft, lips mute.

"Please try hard." Her ruby eyes were stone and soundless, her mouth parted. She was where the world stopped, where the sound from the outside fluttered away like birds.

"I will." Samantha held her hand like they used to whenever a fairytale ended. Hilary held a hand over her eyes; fingers pushing against her eyelids— forcing the tears to be unshed.

"You were always too sentimental, hun." Suddenly, Samantha sensed someone peering into the room, "Tyson?"

Knuckles white and gripping the door frame, Tyson eased a soft smile at the two. "Hey, didn't know you were visiting, Sam." He was poised stiff on the threshold, trying to keep his frame from running to her bed to hug her, _to make her smile,_ to show a weakness. If the blonde were not there, he would have done so without second thoughts.

Samantha barely spoke above a whisper, "How is Grandpa, Tys?" Pity clouded in her eyes like a fish in a bowl.

Tyson maintained a stony expression for the blonde, "He's alright. He ate green Jell-o earlier. He hates green."

He usually spoke in code to conceal the lies, fear and concern and his voice and the questions he was too embarrassed to ask. It was their elementary school habit like remember-when's, inside jokes and secret handshakes. His gaze was locked on Hilary; she understood.

"Do you want one, Tyson?" _'I am fine, Tyson.' _Voice of a familiar reprimand, Hilary saw right through him. He was losing stability. Grandpa Granger was O.K. but not Hilary. He felt that; he worried _too much_. "It's O.K., green tea Pocky tastes great after all."

But then the colour green also meant something else. "Tyson, get your butt here!" Her voice bristles against kindness. Their eyes met suddenly and baby pink was splashed on his cheeks while she tried to look thoughtful.

Jealousy.

_Same old Tyson. _

* * *

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

"Crystal was trying to help you. Let her do her job." Tala sounded thoughtful almost worried; as sounds of glass shattering against cold tiles could be from the other side of the door. Pieces of glass skittered beneath the door frame and onto Tala's socks— stained with liquid.

"Kai," he gave the door a warning knock… then a worried slam. "Don't be an idiot. The abbey days are over. Voltaire is—"

"**DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, TALA?"**

"Kai, deal with this properly." Tala's voice shrunk by half, "C'mon, man, you knew better." Tala closed his eyes for a moment; solemn and apologetic. He was poised stiffly against the door simply to keep from himself standing; from losing his temper.

The noise in the room was so frantic, it took all of Tala's strength not to break down the door and shake Crystal senseless. He placed his forehead against the cool, hard wood— feeling the deep myriads of lines filled by his skin. Then his hand gripping her shoulder, Tala somehow guided her out of his bedroom just far enough to make Kai's screams into incomprehensible blobs.

She was too numb or guilty to shiver. "He can not help it," was all she could manage in the thick silence between them. "He sees her blood in his every breath— in his hands. He called his veins disgusting and wanted to slash every single one."

"It has been awhile since he reacted like this." Eyes narrowed in sympathy, he draped an arm over her shoulder as her chest shook in another mute sob. "It's not your fault."

She hiccupped a sob and wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her wrist. "Kai can commit suicide if we do not help him!" her voice hoarse but echoed in the hallway.

"No." Tala shushed as low as a growl but gentle. "Deep inside, he knows he has a lot of people to live for. They had kept him alive. If three days have gone and no improvement has shown, Kai has to return Russia and receive proper medication."

"You cannot be serious! How will you put Kai in a plane for home?" she uttered loudly in shortened breaths.

"You make it sound so difficult, Crystal." There was a small smirk formed in his lips. "He can't resist the offer of going back to Russia."

"What about Hilary?" she crinkled her nose. Icy blue irises matched icy blues like a set of sky-glazed mirrors.

He shrunk. His heart pummelled and confusion tumbled in his blood. God, it hurt. Outwardly, he stared at Crystal, expressionless. He knew she was observing him.

"I can take care of her."

Never did he dream of the day he would make such a promise. He felt weak.

If the situation wasn't completely calamitous, Crystal would had laughed and stalked away. She merely eyed him in a cynical meticulousness that it slightly irked him. Her eyes darkened a little, as if deciding.

"What?" A perfect, arched eyebrow rose, "Ah. Are you assuming that I can't manage the cynical cow? I have already dealt with one—"

She tucked back her lower lip and giggled. "Well, if you call her that, you will not last a minute."

* * *

There was a hollow and hesitant knock on her door. All three of them paused and turned to look; slightly irritated by the number of interruptions they've had. Tyson was on his mid crunch on a Pocky stick and Samantha was caught in the middle of her latest school gossip.

Hilary tugged a fistful of cotton in her hands and twisted it idly. Not yet.

A head poked in, corn-coloured hair flashed before them. Golden fringes, carefully styled, covered most of the doctor's bespectacled eyes. Like every other doctor, the doctor donned a white, pristine coal with a silver stethoscope slung carelessly around the neck.

The doctor wore numerous, dangling earrings, which drove Hilary into more presumptions that the doctor was not one.

Hilary blinked. The doctor appeared terribly young compared to others she had seen walking around the wing. Though the doctor's eyes were no different from the others: listless and preoccupied.

"Oh no, are visiting hours over!?" Samantha choked; absorbing the doctor's appearance. God, those eyes; they neither absorbed nor reflected off light. They were almonds except, intricately feminine and slender into a pensive look. The doctor's cheekbones were defined, which made his face seem a little older and the doctor's lips were full and pale pink. They were incomparable and ridiculed most women. The doctor appeared to be really thin and tall… Samantha felt instantly uncomfortable in the doctor's presence— and denied the jealousy she harboured.

Tyson, on the other hand, noted the doctor as 'beautiful.'

"Hello," at the doorway, the doctor said the monotonous greeting. The doctor's head was slightly dipped down but kept direct eye contact. Then in a sultry tenor, the doctor replied, "No, miss."

Suddenly, Tyson made a sound that crossed a hacking cough and sudden choked gag. Samantha suppressed a gasp by jabbing her stomach with an absent fist; her cheeks flushed cherry and blue eyes wide as flying saucers.

Hilary's glance jerked uneasily down to her legs, her pupils tiny pinpricks in shocked burgundy irises. She drew her eyebrows together as blood gathered in her cheeks. She felt stupid to even ask.

The doctor did not appear affected or amused but possibly tired of repetition. "Yes. I am a man with nine piercing and three tattoos. I am not naturally blonde and my eyes do suck. I have a tenor voice. I am thinner than most women. I know my appearance spells out the opposite. Can we kindly move on?" He slid all of them a weary look then closed his eyes in a thoughtful pause.

Tyson choked, "You look better than Hilary!"

The fist was not so absent when it pummelled Tyson's crown for a brief moment. Hilary let out a slightly frustrated growl— the IV dug deeper into her palm. Samantha booted him hard in the shin before he could recover from the initial beating.

"I am here to check on Miss Tatibana." He sauntered to the brunette slowly, and touched her chin. Soft as wings, his fingertips jarred the silence in her pores in a wave of cold. He wore a smug smirk; he was definitely aware of Hilary's antics of feigned stillness. "Your doctor has been called for an emergency surgery. A kid swallowed a twelve-inch butcher knife. His spleen and liver are undoubtedly punctured—" His smirk turned callous and his breath was warm against her cheek; he was too close. "—his lungs would drown in his blood if Doctor did not operate on him. I am checking for any remnants of trauma. Please do not mind my immediacy."

"Ahn…" Samantha hummed who was clearly jealous of the absence of his touch and undivided attention. He was haughty… but dissonantly beautiful.

"How come you aren't with Hilary's doctor?"

"Because I am here to tend to Miss Hilary's needs," was the doctor's simple reply— glaring wryly at Dragoon's master.

"She doesn't _need _you right now."

"Who is the certified doctor?" Dark eyes squinted in a dangerous manner. "Not you."

Within the awkward silence that followed, Hilary heard footsteps hurriedly tapping across the corridor. The doctor flinched, crinkled his nose and became tight-lipped. He took long, languid strides to the door. He opened it in fluid grace; Hilary swallowed. It looked familiar.

"HELP! HELP! DOCTOR! ANYONE!"

"In here," he dully ushered the frantic nurse in. The black-haired nurse came in hesitant steps with her white heels— straining to keep her balance.

"Hi…" her cheeks were flushed either from running like a chicken with its head cut off or the man standing in front of her.

"Dr. Kim—" and closed the door behind him.

"Why—yes. It's about one of our patients. Mr. Granger; he has left the room…" Hilary overheard. She was sure that Samantha and Tyson had heard as well, judging by their shocked expressions at an uncanny precision with hers.

"How can you lose a patient?" the doctor's voice hinted annoyance. He threw the door open and stormed back into the room with the nurse in tow. "They're not like pens, you know!"

**"WHAT?"** Tyson shot off Hilary's bedside; his legs stiff and ready to move. **"YOU LOST MY GRANDPA?"**

"But he was old…" the nurse argued back. "He takes flight very easily— being a champion swordsman and all."

"Birds take flight easily. Old age pensioners crawl away. He can't have gone too far," the doctor shook his head. "I've seen plants grow faster than he can move."

Another nurse— male this time— stalked in, possibly lost in the wing. "Have you seen Mr. Granger?" he asked the blond superior.

"Guess."

"…No?"

Facepalm. "O.K., you check the first to fifth floors," he nodded at the female nurse. "And you check the sixth to tenth floors." He motioned the door to the male nurse, who bobbed his head in reply.

Blue eyes withdrew from the doctor to Hilary, "Sorry, Hils. I need to help Tyson."

Tyson had already begun moving. He found his baseball cap and the box of green tea Pocky and paced for the door.

"Alright."

The nurses and both teens raced out the threshold and Hilary was alone with Dr. Kim. He released a deflated sigh and pushed the door shut with a soft click.

"How come you're not helping them search for the old man?"

He looked at the ground and shifted his feet uneasily. Nothing was said or happened for a while... and then he reached into the pocket of his coat. Hilary looked up at the sound of jingling in his hand. A set of keys dangled from a wing-shaped key chain. Affectionately, he wrapped his fingers around her bruised ones while the other hand had carefully stripped his glasses off. Dark eyes fixed in a bleary gaze, his lips seemed to have lifted into a half-cat grin.

"Forgive me, Miss lovely. The truth is, I am not a doctor."

* * *

_**I **__**don't wanna be without you girl,  
**__**I wish that the last farewell is not near  
**__**Just today for the entire day,  
**_**_I don't wanna be without you girl,  
__M_****_y clumsy heart please hug it and go,  
__I love you, I need you girl._**  
_- translated Last Farewell by Big Bang _

* * *

A/N: It's Kai's reflection on the first italic bits of the chapter in case some people were confused. If anyone still remembered the snow globe Kai bought for Hilary… it's mentioned a lot. And the new OC introduced is based off Jaejoong Kim— which has another OC is based off of (miko kagari's Secret Admirer: Jin Kim). I do own the OC because I do not know Jaejoong personally, let alone name the new OC in his honour (but I'd have his babies anytime :D). But my new OC's appearance is exactly blonde Youngwoong's to make it easier for both of us.

Rating might switch into M because I thought it'd be nice to add SLIGHT citrus.

I love you Nubia and Stella!

The next chapter is writing in my head. Until then, thank you for reading. Please review! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

Chapter 24: Love in the Ice


End file.
